


The Fox and the Falcon

by QianLan



Series: Historical AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, Elements of Zorro, Horse BB-8, Horse Chewbacca, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poe Being an Idiot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer, 1843.  Governor Snoke and the Knights of Ren terrorize the countryside.  Just when the people of Los Angeles have lost all hope, a masked outlaw named The Fox arrives.  But the Fox is not alone: a mysterious swordsman called The Falcon also appears, and together the Fox and the Falcon promise to take down Snoke and free Los Angeles from his tyranny.  </p><p>Of course, all of this would be a lot easier if the Fox knew who the Falcon was, if the Falcon wasn’t secretly hoping that the Fox was his boyhood crush, and if everyone in the resistance would stop keeping so many secrets…but maybe, just maybe, our two boys will figure things out in time to save the day.</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obviously borrowing a bit from the Zorro universe, but I’m not being faithful to McCulley’s Zorro (or any others really). That's just a jumping off point. I’m also imagining my Los Angeles as not beholden to the same dictates regarding race, sexuality, or gender that would have been in place in the 19th century. Long story short, I’m taking all kinds of liberties here, and this is in no way supposed to be historically accurate.
> 
> The timeline will jump around a bit, but I’ll always let you know when you are.

**August 4, 1843:**

The thing about Poe Dameron was, he wasn’t needlessly reckless. He was enthusiastic, yes. He pushed himself to the absolute limit, yes. But he didn’t act without thinking. There was too much at stake for that.

Riding towards the pueblo on that hot August night, though, Poe knew that to anyone standing on the outside looking in, what he was about to do wasn’t just reckless, it was damn near suicidal.

Still, he had to do it.

The situation in Los Angeles was untenable. Snoke’s men were laying waste to everything in sight. If he didn’t act now, there might not be a Los Angeles left to protect by the end of the week. Plus, Snoke was systematically trying to hurt the people Poe loved. Poe didn’t mind if Snoke’s men took aim at him, but he drew the line at his family and friends, and in the past few days, Snoke had destroyed nearly everything Poe held dear. It was enough to make anyone just a bit testy.

Poe’s hands tightened on BeeBee’s reins as he thought about his plan. _Finn would be angry_ , he thought. _Finn would tell me not to do this. Finn…_ He should have told Finn the truth at the masquerade; heck, he should have told Finn the truth five years ago. He just hoped this stupidly brave act would be enough to make up for all of the things he should have done.

The thing about Poe Dameron was, he had been in love with Finn Trooper for a very long time.

For the last five years, that fact had brought Poe nothing but pain, but in the last few weeks, there’d been moments when Poe had started to hope, had started to envision what a future with Finn might look like. Now, though, Poe wasn’t so sure what he had to live for. He wanted to make Los Angeles safe, and he wanted to see Snoke and his empire destroyed, but once that was done… There was a big void where his future once had been.

Which is why, on that hot August night, he rode up to the wall surrounding Snoke’s compound ready to do something a bit reckless.

Poe dismounted and patted BeeBee’s neck. Poe could swear the horse shot him a look that said _you’re an idiot_ as he began scaling the wall. “Yeah, Bee, I know. That’s the popular opinion. But I can’t let them hurt anyone else.” The horse whinnied, and Poe took that as tacit approval.

As Poe pushed himself to the top of the wall, he surveyed the grounds. The wind picked up and Poe could smell the ocean. For just an instant, his mind drifted back to the last time the Fox had snuck into Snoke’s compound late at night…


	2. This was Supposed to be Easy

**June 23, 1843:**

This was supposed to be easy.  A quick in and out.  He was the Fox, after all.  Besides, Poe knew where the safe was.  Kriff, he’d grown up playing in this house.  But everything had started going sideways the moment he got the safe open.  Some low level guard doing one last sweep of the grounds turned right instead of left, and suddenly Poe was caught, frozen, one hand in the safe clutching a string of pearls.  Poe couldn’t help but think how ridiculous it would look if their positions were reversed.  As it was, the guard was so shocked that Poe had time to act.

 

Just as the beefy man whispered, “Fox,” Poe sprang into action.  He charged the guard, managing to push him down and sprint through the hall before the man could yell, “The Fox is in the house!”

 

Poe chuckled despite himself, imagining a scared ball of red fur scrambling through the halls of the estate.  As Poe skidded around the next corner, though, the chuckle died in his throat.  Two men, armed to the teeth, blocked his path.  He stopped abruptly.  “Good evening, gentlemen.  I appear to be lost,” he said.  “Could either of you—“  The bullet flew past Poe’s head before he could even register the shot.  “I guess not,” he breathed, turning and running in the opposite direction.  Another shot rang out. 

 

Poe dove through an open window, cursing whoever thought it was a good idea to plant roses in the garden.  As the thorns tore through his sleeves, he could hear shouting.  Poe pushed himself up and ran to an alcove to assess the situation.  _They know I’m here.  Pretty soon, they’re going to wake up the whole household._   Poe exhaled slowly.  There was no way to get off the grounds before the guards caught up with him.  _Need to find a place to hide._

 

As if by divine providence itself, a light appeared in the room just above him.  Poe looked from the room to the grounds, quickly triangulating exactly where he was and whose room it had to be.  He laughed quietly.  “This is my lucky night.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn lit the candle and frowned into his empty room.  He couldn’t fault the Friar for making the suggestion, but he knew—just like the Friar did—that what he was suggesting was dangerous, not only for Finn but for the Friar too.  The Governor was growing more paranoid by the day, and Finn had every reason to believe that Snoke already suspected members of his household were disloyal.  So far, Finn hadn’t done anything too explicit in supporting the resistance, but if he took the Friar up on his offer…  A knock jarred Finn from his thoughts.

 

“Yes?” Finn said.  Rey smiled as he opened the door, pushing a book forward.  “It’s the one Poe recommended at dinner last week.”  Finn’s frown deepened _.  Poe._   That was just one of several problems he was trying to ignore at the moment.  “Right,” Finn said, far less enthused than he should have been.  Rey’s forehead scrunched.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Finn pushed his head out of the door and quickly scanned the hall.  He then leaned down to Rey, lowering his voice, “You didn’t find his behavior odd?”

 

“Who? Poe?” she whispered, unsure why there was a need for so much secrecy.

 

“Yes, Poe.  You didn’t find him…strange.”

 

 _Not this again_ , Rey thought.  And then she remembered her own concerns.  _I can’t tell Finn about that, not yet.  He’ll get his hopes up._ “Well, he’s been serving for the Republic for the last five years; he was bound to change a bit, right?”

 

“I don’t know.  Something just felt off.”

 

 _That seems to be a popular sentiment,_ Rey thought, recalling the conversation she’d overheard between Hux and Ben.  Rey cocked her head; she didn’t’ want to keep secrets from Finn.  He was her best friend.  But if she confirmed his suspicions, he was bound to march headlong into trouble. 

 

Besides, Rey’s knowledge of Poe Dameron was limited.  She had come to Los Angeles shortly before he’d left.  Her first impressions of him were of a charming, easygoing boy who flirted with everyone, and at dinner last week, that seemed to be the part he was playing: a charming, easygoing man who flirted with everyone.  He seemed essentially the same as he had five years ago.  _Which is exactly what Finn doesn’t want to hear_ , she thought.  Rey opened her mouth to try to calm Finn down when she became distracted by noises down the hall.  Finn leaned out the door again.  “What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Rey said, shoving the book into Finn’s chest.  “Probably just Teedo again.”  She was already walking away when she called back, “Read the book.”

 

Finn looked down at the leather cover, not even bothering to read the title.  He wandered back into his room, thumbing through the first few pages.

 

**# # # #**

 

Something pulled at his side as he scaled the trellis up to the second story.  _Thank goodness for balconies_ , he thought, pulling himself up.  He jumped over the railing and crouched, listening.  There were voices near the doorway, but they weren’t panicked.  _Good.  The guards haven’t sounded the general alarm yet._   Poe started to move from his position when his side pulled again.  He reached down and had to fight back a curse.  He brought his gloved hand back to his face.  Even in the moonlight, he could see the blood.  _Of course._   Poe carefully leaned back against the wall, trying to keep pressure on the wound.  _This was supposed to be easy!_

 

The person in the room— _please let it be Finn_ , Poe thought—walked to a nearby chair and sat down.  Whoever it was had left the door to the balcony open, so the only thing separating Poe from discovery was a thick burgundy curtain.  Poe tried to breathe as quietly as possible but the pain from his side was steadily getting worse and he tensed knowing that at any moment the guards were going to raise all kinds of hell looking for him.

 

The man inside started humming and Poe cocked his head back, closing his eyes and smiling.  He recognized that voice.   _Finn.  Thank the maker!_   At least that went right.  He knew it was reckless to be here, but for just a moment he sank back and let Finn’s voice relax him.  The minute stretched out as Poe’s thoughts found him suddenly in the past…

 

_Is he really humming?_

 

It was seven years ago.  Poe was eighteen years old.  He watched as Finn lunged at Ben, who easily parried Finn’s blade away.  In every way, Finn was outmatched: Ben was older and far more practiced with a sword, and yet there was Finn, grinning from ear to ear and humming as they fought.  And it was clearly getting to Ben, who scowled into his riposte, which Finn easily parried.  The fight continued.  Finn kept right on humming, and Ben grimaced and growled. 

 

These past few years, Poe had observed that Ben’s disposition was becoming more and more sour.  He couldn’t really blame Ben—his mother had left him in the care of his father and uncle several years ago, and while the two men tried the best they could, Han Solo was always more interested in expanding his fortunes and Luke Skywalker in governing Los Angeles than in Ben.  That was probably why Ben found himself trailing after Poe and Finn in his free time.

 

Poe refocused on the match.  Poe’s father believed that his son should be more than adequate with a sword and a gun and insisted on hours of training each day, and while Poe would never be an excellent marksman, he had a gift with a sword.  Finn’s parents seemed less interested in weapons training and fighting; they were grooming him to take over their vast estates and mine at some point in the future.  So whenever he could sneak away, the younger boy begged Poe to teach him.  Hence, this back and forth with Ben. 

 

Poe shook his head.  Ben was the better fencer, there was no doubt, but Finn’s energy and enthusiasm were getting the better of him.  Eventually, though, Ben hit Finn with a quick disengage and attack.  “Touché,” said Poe, clapping.  “Well done, Ben.  Well done, Finn.”

 

Finn laughed, holding out a hand towards Ben, but Ben huffed away, turning to Poe.  “If he’s going to be here, he’s going to have to learn to maintain an appropriate attitude!”

 

“An appropriate attitude, Ben?  We’re practicing.  It’s not like we’re going to war,” Poe said.  “Besides, you’re just angry that he nearly had you.”  Ben’s face turned red and he stormed out of the room.  Finn looked at Poe, raising his eyebrows.  “Sorry?” he said.  Poe shook his head.  “Ben’s taking this far too seriously.  Anyway, I think it’s time for me to teach you something new, yes?”

 

“Yes!”  Finn’s eyes sparkled, and Poe lost himself in them for a moment.  That had been happening more and more of late.  When Finn turned 15 last year, he seemed to grow from a scrawny, awkward boy into a well-muscled man almost overnight, and Poe had noticed.  Oh boy, had he noticed.  Poe was only two years older than Finn, and they were both the sons of nobles, so it made sense that they spent a great deal of time together.  And ever since Poe had offered to teach Finn how to handle a sword several years ago, it seemed that where one went, the other followed. 

 

But that was being complicated now by these feelings Poe got whenever Finn was around—Poe tried to push them down, but they weren’t going away.  When he thought about Finn now, it wasn’t just as a friend.  And with each passing day, Poe’s terror—that he would somehow ruin their friendship if he told Finn the truth—grew.

 

“Poe?”

 

Poe realized he’d been staring into Finn’s eyes for far too long.  “Sorry, what?”

 

“You said you were going to teach me something new?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”  Poe picked up his sword and walked towards Finn, pushing down his feelings and reminding himself that they could never be acted upon _.  Finn is my friend.  He’s my best friend, and I want to keep it that way.  Finn is my friend.  Finn is my friend…_

 

**June 23, 1843:**

A loud clamor in the garden brought Poe back to the present.  _Kriff,_ he nearly screamed as Finn burst out onto the balcony.


	3. The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even before the Fox showed up on his balcony, Finn had been considering an offer to join the resistance.

**June 23, 1843:**

Finn stared at the page in the book without really seeing it, humming as he contemplated the Friar’s suggestion.  While his rational mind was rattling off every reason it was a bad idea, he knew in his gut he’d already decided to move forward with the plan. 

 

A cacophony of voices filled the gardens below his window.  He let the book fall and rushed to the balcony.  He could make out shadows and shapes, men yelling as they ran across the grounds.  “The Fox,” he heard one shout.  “The Fox is somewhere in the compound!”  Torches were being lit as soldiers searched the gardens.

 

Finn stepped to the railing, peering over, and as he did, he became acutely aware that he was not alone.  He turned.  There was a dark figure in the shadows.  He instinctively jumped back and moved his hands up, ready to take a swing. 

 

“Shhhh,” the figure hissed.

 

“Who are...,” he started.  One of the men roaming the grounds below was shouting, “The Fox!”

 

Finn stepped forward, trying not to sound too eager.  “Fox?”

 

The voices grew louder.  Finn turned, distracted, and in an instant, the masked man was next to him, one gloved hand over his mouth and the other pulling him into his room and shutting the door to the balcony.  “I’m afraid,” the man said in a low voice right into Finn’s ear, “that I didn’t have time to make a proper escape.  You won’t scream?”  Finn shook his head.  The man lowered his hand from Finn’s mouth and Finn swallowed hard, his eyes wide. 

 

Poe held onto Finn’s arm longer than necessary, and if Finn was staring, Poe didn’t notice because he was doing the same.  It took every ounce of his willpower not to rip off his mask and tell Finn everything.  Instead, he forced himself to take a step back.  As he did, he winced.  “You’re hurt,” Finn said.  He moved towards the man, who immediately took another step back.  Finn’s eyes shot up to meet the man’s and he kept his voice low but forceful all the same.  “Let me see.”

 

“It’s a scratch, I assure you.”

 

“Then it won’t hurt to let me take a look.”  Finn moved forward, and in one quick motion forcibly moved the man’s arm from the wound while lifting his shirt.  Poe would never admit it out loud, but Finn’s commanding nature quite literally took his breath away.  And when Finn’s fingers brushed against his skin, it felt like fire.  _Damn_ , he thought.  _This was not a good idea._

 

The man was tense.  That was easy enough to see. _I’m going to hurt you_ , Finn thought at him.  “I think I have something to bandage it with.”  He walked to a chest near his bed and began rummaging. 

 

There were voices in the halls of the residence.  Finn froze, realizing that they were going to start a search of the house.  His eyes darted around the room.  Anyone at the door would have a good view of everything but his dressing area.  “Quickly!  Over here,” he whispered.  The Fox ran as quietly as his boots would carry him.  Finn pointed to a set of Japanese screens and the man disappeared behind them just as a heavy knock sounded on the door.

 

“Yes?” Finn said, trying to make his voice sound light and casual.

 

“Finn, it’s me,” Rey whispered.  Finn let out a sigh and ran to the door.  Opening it, he said, “Yes?”

 

“The Fox is loose somewhere on the grounds!” Rey couldn’t hide her glee.  Finn tried to communicate with his eyes— _don’t be so happy about that_ —but Rey kept smiling.  “The Governor told me to tell you to lock yourself in your rooms until you are told otherwise.”

 

“Very well.  I’ll lock the door behind you,” Finn said.  _How in the world am I going to get this man out of here,_ he thought.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay,” Rey asked.

 

“Of course.  I’m perfectly safe in my own room.”  _And I’m not some child that needs protecting!_   “Goodnight, Rey.”  Finn shut the door, making a show of locking it.  “It’s locked,” he said loudly and listened as Rey walked away.

 

The Fox snuck his head around the screen, smiling.  “Seems I’ve caused a bit of a situation.”

 

“Yes, and we’re going to have a devil of a time getting you out of here.”  Finn frowned.  There were a number of passages lining the house, any one of which would be a more than adequate means of getting the Fox off the grounds, but he couldn’t risk taking the man to any of them until the guards gave up their search.

 

“My sincerest apologies,” the man said.  “I intended to make a clean escape but fate, it would seem, had other ideas.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Fate is a convenient excuse, but it isn’t going to save me if you’re caught in here.”

 

“Then I’ll just have to make sure I’m not caught.”  The man’s eyes twinkled.  _The damn man is flirting with me_ , Finn thought.  He pointed to the bed.  “Sit down.”  He started cleaning the man’s wound and asked, “What made you choose my balcony anyway?”

 

 _I knew it was yours_.  “I don’t know,” he said, watching as Finn tended the graze along his right side.  “Fate?”

 

“No.  No more fate.  There’s already been too much fate tonight.”

 

“You don’t believe in fate?” 

 

Finn finished cleaning the man’s wound and looked him squarely in the eye.  “No.  Fate is for children and those who don’t know any better.”

 

“So cynical.  Where’s your sense of romance?”

 

“No, not cynical.  Just not as gullible as the men and women you’re used to, I’m guessing,” Finn said, pressing a bandage onto the man’s side.  The Fox said, “You seem to think I make a habit of breaking into young men’s and ladies’ chambers at night.”

 

“Don’t you?  It would certainly fit with the romantic image they’ve been crafting for you.”

 

“I assure you, sir, yours is the first bedroom I’ve wandered into, and were it not a matter of life and death, I would not be here impinging on your hospitality.”

 

 _Damn if he doesn’t sound sincere_ , Finn thought.  “Fine,” he said, standing up and walking to the balcony to listen to the guards search for the Fox.  “I’m guessing it is going to be several hours before they’re convinced you are gone.  Until then…”

 

“Until then?”

 

Finn blushed.  _What in the world are we supposed to do while we wait?_   Poe could sense Finn’s discomfort.  He crossed the room and fell into the chair where Finn had been reading.  “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to close my eyes for a while.  It’s been a…trying night.”  Finn nodded.  _Am I supposed to try to sleep while he’s…there?_   He paused and watched the man lean his head back, eyes closed.  Finn reached across the small table next to the man, who instinctively jerked up, his eyes wide.  “The light,” Finn said quietly.  “They’ll wonder why I’m still awake.”  He put the candle out, and the room plunged into darkness. 

 

Finn heard the man settle into the chair, and he had to fight the urge to reach over and snatch the mask from his face.  Seeming to sense Finn’s hesitation, the man said, “Please don’t.  I don’t fear for myself but everyone who knows my true identity is at risk.”  He opened his eyes and Finn could feel the bright intensity of them.  “I don’t think I could bear to put you in any more danger than I already have.”  Finn swallowed hard and forced himself to break the connection with the man.  The Fox leaned back, closing his eyes again.  Finn walked to the bed and sat on it, refusing to take his eyes off the figure in black as he thought once more about the Friar’s suggestion…

 

**# # # #**

**January 1843:**

It had been seven months since the accident.  Finn flinched even as he thought the word _accident_.  If that is what Snoke and his cadre wanted everyone to believe, then fine, he’d play along, but it was no accident.  And somehow, someday he’d prove it.

 

The problem was, Snoke and his henchmen had done a very good job of consolidating power in Los Angeles.  Ben had always been here, of course, but after his falling out with his father two years ago, he left—only to return a few months later with Snoke, Hux, and the rest.  Snoke purchased the lands of the late Lor San Tekka, and had very slowly started making connections amongst the nobles.  It started with a few choice words about Governor Skywalker’s handling of the ports and before long, several voices were calling for Skywalker’s removal.

 

But Snoke was also strengthening his holdings—buying up land, going into deals with the other nobles.  Soon, he had an impressive array of properties throughout the region.  But nothing to match what the Troopers had.  Finn knew his parents were leery of the old man, so he was a bit shocked when his father contemplated going in on a land venture with Snoke, but Finn figured his father knew which way the political winds were blowing and wanted to protect the mine. 

 

Of course, his father never finalized the land deal with Snoke because of the “accident.”  Then, as if that weren’t enough, there was the shocking discovery of the will placing Snoke in charge of the Trooper estate.  Finn balled his hands into fists just thinking about it. 

 

Most people took Finn at face value: the discipline drummed into him by his parents, his easy smile—they just assumed he was some stupid drone, easily manipulated and controlled.  For now, Finn was willing to let them think that.  It served his purposes.  But, it was becoming increasingly clear to Finn that while Snoke and his ilk thought Finn was a fool, they also had bigger plans, plans that almost certainly involved Finn either being coerced into doing something he didn’t want to do, or more likely, being killed. Neither of those options sounded very pleasant.  Finn needed help.

 

He just didn’t know where to go to find it.  A few years ago, it would have been easy.  He would have shown up on Poe’s doorstep before the magistrate even finished reading the will.  But now, even though he trusted Kes and Shara Dameron, he couldn’t bring himself to impose on their hospitality.  When Poe left, it was like his relationship with the entire family—Kes, Shara, and even Poe—had been severed.  Finn’s heart broke just a bit at the thought of it. 

 

The only other person he really cared about in the world was Rey, which was why, this cool January night, he was sitting in in the wine cellar waiting for Rey to meet him. 

 

Finn placed his lantern on a barrel and surveyed the cellar—he hadn’t been here much since Snoke had taken over the household.  Finn noted several bottles of their better wines missing and frowned.  His eyes then stopped as they landed on a large canvas covered in sheets. 

 

Finn walked over and dragged the sheets off slowly, coughing as the dust was disturbed.  His eyes teared up.  _It's just the dust_ , he thought as he stared at the painting of his parents that had once hung over the fireplace upstairs.  Snoke removed it as soon as he moved in.  Finn balled up the sheets in his hands, throwing them at the painting.  _I’m sorry_ , he said to his parents.  _I’m sorry I haven’t been able to act_.  Finn leaned against a cool stone wall and fought back his tears.  His fingers absently started tracing a carving of the family crest; they were etched at regular intervals into the walls down here.  A falcon, wings spread wide, under a large crown.  Threatening and majestic.  _And nothing like me_ , Finn thought bitterly.

 

He heard a noise and moved to put out the lantern when he saw Rey appear at the far end of the cellar.  “Finn?” she whispered.  “Over here,” he said.  After his parents’ deaths, Snoke had agreed to keep Rey on.  Yet, instead of treating her as one of the family, like Finn’s parents did, Snoke insisted that she become a servant.  Finn was aghast at the idea, but Rey didn’t seem to mind.  Finn knew that Rey was aware of how evil Snoke was, but like him, she seemed to be biding her time.  Yet, Finn feared that if either of them waited much longer, it might be too late.

 

Finn stood, hunched over the lantern, outlining his plan.  “We leave tonight and head north.  We stay inland, off the main roads.  My mother has a cousin who lives just outside of Yerba Buena.  We can stay with her until we figure out what to do.”

 

Rey was incredulous.  “So, we’re just going to run away?”

 

“Yes, run away.  Get far away from here and whatever it is that Snoke has planned for me.”  Rey frowned, so Finn added, “I’m done with Snoke.  I can’t stay here.  Rey, come with me.”

 

“Don’t go, Finn,” she pleaded.  Finn looked to the painting of his parents; _if Snoke can kill them without anyone questioning it, he won’t think twice about killing me…or you_ , he thought.  “Rey, we both know that he has something planned.  If we don’t leave now…”

 

“If you leave now, he’s won.  He’ll take over the estate permanently and then Los Angeles really will be lost.”

 

Finn’s mouth was set in a thin line.  He knew she was right, but he was scared.  Scared of what Snoke had planned, sure, but also scared because beyond Rey, there didn’t seem to be anyone else who was willing to stand up to Snoke.  Skywalker was gone; Han Solo’s ship was somewhere in the Pacific; Poe was serving with the Republic army.  Finn felt very alone.  He sighed.  “Rey…”

 

“I know.  We’ll figure something out.  I promise,” she said, taking his hand.

 

**# # # #**

 

**June 23, 1843:**

For five months, Finn had been wondering if he made the right decision that night.  Things were getting worse.  There were rumors about a group of men on horseback, dressed all in black, who called themselves the Knights of Ren.  They were terrorizing the countryside, setting fire to farmland, intimidating the people of Los Angeles.  Several nobles had already vacated their homes after being harassed and attacked. 

 

Then, last week, Snoke’s daughter Phasma arrived from London and promptly took up residence just down the hall from Finn.  It hadn’t taken long for Finn to figure out that Snoke had plans for a match between them.  He took every opportunity to throw Finn and Phasma together, and Finn was running out of ways to remain polite and disinterested.

 

Worst of all, though, was the recent death of Shara Dameron.  As if her dying weren’t bad enough, seeing Poe again—something Finn had been dreaming about for the better part of five years—had been far less wonderful than he’d hoped.  Their initial meeting, at Shara’s graveside, was far from ideal, but then, there was the dinner last week.  If Finn had any illusions about the boy he had once loved, that dinner shattered them.  The Poe who sat across from him, flirting with Phasma and calling Los Angeles “uncivilized,” was not the Poe he’d grown up with.  This Poe was a scared little dandy, who cared more about his clothes than the people of Los Angeles.  It made Finn sick.

 

Still, there had been that one moment when they’d been dancing… _No, Poe is nothing but an overstuffed peacock,_ Finn reminded himself. _He’s not going to help us_.

 

And that was what prompted Finn to act.  For weeks now, there had been rumors swirling about a masked figure who had arrived to help Los Angeles.  The people were calling him the Fox.  He was supposedly as cunning on a horse as he was with a blade.  Finn heard that the Fox had already managed to stop Commander Hux from whipping a peasant short on his taxes and that he had somehow managed to drive the Knights of Ren away from a farm just outside the pueblo. 

 

After the disastrous dinner with Poe, Finn promised himself that he would stop living in the past and stop feeling sorry for himself.  He was going to find the Fox and help him in any way he could, which was why he found himself in the mission this evening.  Finn knew that some of the clergy had been surreptitiously leading a resistance to Snoke’s rule, so he figured if anyone knew how to contact the Fox, it would be one of them.

 

Friar Statura was extinguishing the candles in the mission’s sanctuary as Finn walked in.  The Friar didn’t turn, simply nodded towards the empty pews and continued with the candles, one by one.  As the room slowly receded into darkness, Finn’s leg bounced up and down in an irregular rhythm.  _I can do this.  I can do this._   His eyes moved from the Friar to the doors at the back of the hall.  _If anyone finds out…_

 

“Mr. Trooper, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Finn swiveled his head to find the Friar standing right in front of him.  He scooted over in the pew, waiting for the man to sit down.  “Statura, um, Friar Statura, I…”

 

The older man smiled. “Finn, is something troubling you?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said, drawing out the word as if it were a huge relief to simply say it.  He looked at the Friar and frowned.  “Friar, I should have come to see you after my parents died, but I didn’t, and now…” 

 

“Snoke,” Statura said resignedly.

 

“Snoke,” Finn repeated.  He leaned forward, his voice barely a whisper.  “Snoke is getting worse.  I’ve made a choice.  I’m not going to stand by while he kills innocent people.  I can’t.”  Finn looked around the sanctuary.  “I’m hoping that you might know of a certain person, a person who has already been fighting back, let him know that I’d be willing to help.”

 

Statura contemplated Finn’s offer and then his eyes narrowed.  “Just how much are you willing to help?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I don’t know who the Fox is.”  Finn was clearly disappointed.  “But,” Finn’s eyes glittered with hope.  “I may know someone who does, and if I go to her, I’d like to go with her with more than just your promise to help.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Have you considered fighting alongside the Fox?”

 

Finn opened his mouth.  Most people didn’t know that Finn had any training whatsoever; they just assumed he was another pampered aristocrat.  “How?”

 

“Who do you think trained Poe Dameron?”  The Friar smirked. 

 

Finn felt a smile starting on his lips.  “So what are you proposing exactly?”

 

“We already have the Fox.  What if he had help from…”

 

It was out of Finn’s mouth before he even realized it: “The Falcon.”

 

Statura broke into a wide smile.  “The Falcon.  I like it.  And the Falcon could do the same sorts of things the Fox does now, only there would be two of you.  Places he can’t go, you could be there, and when he needs someone to watch his back, you’ll do it.  What do you say?”

 

Abstractly offering his help to the Fox was one thing but actively defying Snoke by becoming the Falcon was another.  Finn was already walking the tightrope of pretending to support Snoke’s rule while trying to get out from under it.  _If Snoke were to find out…_   “Let me think about it.  Give me tonight, and I’ll tell you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Statura patted Finn’s arm.  “Of course, my son.  Sleep on it and see where your conscience guides you.”  The Friar got up and left the sanctuary.  Finn leaned back into the pew and took a deep breath.  “The Falcon,” he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe is fun, but I have to confess, I think Finn is my favorite character to write.


	4. Sneaking Out and Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn needs to get the Fox out of the house. The Fox forgets he's the Fox for a moment, and the Fox and the Falcon team up. 
> 
> Oh, and Rey has something to say about that...

**June 23-24, 1843:**

It was several hours before the grounds became quiet.  Finn kept replaying the meeting with Friar Statura over and over in his head.  The man in black remained still, but Finn knew he didn’t sleep; like Finn, the man listened as the sounds of soldiers slowly died down.  Finn hadn’t heard anything in nearly an hour.  He rose and walked to the balcony door, peering out.  It would be dawn soon.  The sky was already starting to lighten.  If he was going to get the Fox out of the house undetected, it had to be now.

 

Finn turned to the man, his head leaned back, his eyes still closed.  “Do you think it’s safe,” Finn asked. 

 

“As safe as it will ever be.” The Fox opened his eyes and looked at Finn.  “I take it you have a plan?” 

 

Finn nodded.  “The house is full of passages that are only known to the family…well, me and Rey now, and they connect to tunnels that run under the grounds.  You should be able to get away without having to surface.”  _Secret passages?  Kriff, Finn, why didn’t we know about these when we were kids?_   Poe smiled.  He had been dreading his escape, but it seemed as if providence was on his side.  “And you don’t believe in fate,” he teased.

 

Finn stuffed something into his pocket and crept to the door, inching it open, listening.  The house was quiet.  He nodded back to the Fox.  Finn quickly crossed the hall and peered around the corner.  Nothing.  He let out a long breath.  He motioned for the man to follow and then ran down the hall as quietly as he could. 

 

Reaching the library door, he pressed his ear to it.  He couldn’t hear anything.  He slowly cracked it open.  Finn slid in, leaving just enough room for the Fox to come in beside him before he gently shut the door.  The room was windowless and Poe, despite his best efforts, instinctively grabbed Finn’s shoulder in the darkness.  “Don’t worry, Fox.  I know this room better than my own.” 

 

Finn placed a hand over the Fox’s, keeping it on his shoulder, and crept to the far end of the room, skillfully avoiding various pieces of furniture.  He reached his intended target, a large bookshelf.  Even in the darkness, he closed his eyes and let the feel of the books guide him.  When his left hand hit it—the trigger book—he smiled and opened his eyes.  Finn tugged the book and a latch gave.  The bookcase swiveled open, revealing a small passage.

 

Finn reached into his pocket, producing a small candle and matches.  He lit the candle and held it up to the man, who took it, smiling.  Finn started to go into the passage but the Fox stopped him.  “No.  You’ve done enough.  Just tell me how to navigate my way out of here and then get back to your room.”  Finn made to protest but the man leaned closer to him.  “I’ve already put you in enough danger; it wouldn’t do for you to be caught wandering around so soon after the Fox was spotted on the grounds.”  Finn frowned but he understood the logic. 

 

“Follow this passage to a set of stairs.  Take them down two flights.  Take the rightmost tunnel until you come to a ladder.  Climb it, and you should emerge in the field behind the mission.  Understood?”

 

“Stairs.  Two flights.  Rightmost tunnel.  Got it.”  He started into the passage and then stopped.  He turned to Finn.  “Why didn’t you give me up out on the balcony?”

 

Finn leaned forward until their faces were nearly touching.  “Because I believe in what you’re doing, Fox.  Remember that.  I’m an ally.”  _He’s so damn earnest_ , Poe thought.  

 

_What the hell…_   Poe closed the gap between them, grasping the back of Finn’s head and lightly pressing his lips to Finn’s.  He’d intended it to be a quick kiss—just a thank you really—but the moment their lips touched, Poe felt a searing heat jump through his body.  He groaned and deepened the kiss, licking at Finn’s lips, moving his tongue forward, desperately trying to take it all in.  Poe wanted one beautiful memory of how Finn tasted and felt in his arms, and he wasn’t going to let go for anything. 

 

Finn was right there with him, grabbing at the Fox’s shirt, pulling the man forward, digging his fingers in so that the Fox couldn’t get away.  Finn moaned into the kiss, his tongue meeting Poe’s, and Poe felt his knees go weak.  He heard himself whine as Finn’s teeth grazed his lower lip.  Their eyes met.  _I’ve got to tell him the truth._

 

A noise in the hall jarred them.  Poe whimpered as Finn jerked away, but as soon as Finn’s hands were gone, Poe remembered why he was at the estate.  _I’m the Fox, not Poe.  I can’t screw this up_.  _No matter how much—_  He didn’t let himself finish the thought.  Instead, he took a deep breath, straightening his shirt.  He whispered, “Thank you for your kindness, sir.”  He stepped into the passage, but then turned around.  “I truly hope we’ll meet again.”

 

Finn stood, gobsmaked, watching the man retreat into the darkness, savoring the tingling feeling on his lips.  A second noise in the hall startled him back to reality.  He quickly closed the passage and navigated through the library.  He cracked open the door.  Servants were milling about the halls.  _Damn,_ he thought.  Then, an idea came to him.  Finn wandered to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out a book.  He then walked out of the library thumbing through it. 

 

One of Snoke’s men nearly dropped a stack of papers as he saw him.  “Master Finn, what are you doing here?”

 

He looked up, plastering an air of innocence on his face.  “I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d find something to read.”

 

“You should be back in your chambers.  The Fox was spotted on the grounds last night.”  Finn feigned fear.  “No!  Here?  Did the guards catch him?”  The man shook his head.  “How awful,” Finn said, failing to suppress his smile.

**# # # #**

 

The sun was high in the sky by the time Poe made it back to the Organa estate.  It had been a hell of a time getting back to Chewie after following the tunnel out of the Trooper estate, and it had been an even harder time trying to stay on back roads so that no one would see him.  The all-black getup was great for nighttime or when he wanted to be noticed, but it was absolute murder for trying to sneak about during the day.

 

Poe dismounted, leading Chewie to the stables where Snap and Nien were both waiting.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Snap said while Nien took Chewie’s reins and led the horse to its stall.  “I had a bit of a tough night,” Poe answered, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.  “And a rough morning by the sounds of it,” Snap said.  The he noticed the way Poe was holding his side.  “Are you okay?”  Poe nodded, fishing the pearl necklace out of his pocket.  “I hope this will help our little endeavor.”  Snap whistled. “I’m sure it won’t hurt.”  He clapped Poe on the back.  “Come on, let me get you something to eat before you try to sneak back over to your place.”  Poe looked over at Nien, who was brushing Chewie.  “Need any help?”  The older man shook his head and continued his brushing.

 

Leia was waiting for Poe at the breakfast table.  “What happened?”

 

“Random guard.  Couldn’t be helped.”  Poe collapsed into the chair across from her.  “Luckily, I was able to hide until they finished searching the grounds.  Then I managed to sneak out.”  Poe scrubbed his face with his hands.  “Please tell me I can take today off.”  He was dead on his feet what with pretending to sleep while Finn watched him most of the night.  Leia nodded.  “Eat first, then we’ll get you home.  Then sleep.  I don’t think the Fox needs to ride again until tomorrow.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn had to wait until after the evening mass to approach Friar Statura.  The Friar smiled at him as his parishioners began leaving.  “Ahh, Finn!  Here for our game?  Why don’t you go in the back and set up the board.  I’ll be there shortly.”  Finn smiled his widest smile.  “Great.  See you soon, Friar!”

 

Finn got out the chess board, set up the pieces, and sat down.  He picked up the black King, rolling it on its side back and forth, lost in thought.  When the Friar entered, he stood.  “I’m in,” Finn said.

 

Statura smiled.  “Good.”  He sat down on the other side of the chess board.  “I’ll contact the Fox’s people tomorrow, set up a meeting.”

 

“Tomorrow night, midnight, in the graveyard,” Finn said.  “Near the old Palpatine tomb.”  Statura nodded and moved a pawn forward.  His eyes met Finn’s.  “You wouldn’t want to make a liar out of me, would you?”  Finn chuckled, and as he moved his pawn, he settled in for a long night. 

**# # # #**

**June 25-26, 1843:**

“I want to go on record as saying this is a bad idea,” Poe said, slipping into the saddle and urging Chewie forward.  “Noted,” said Leia.  “But as I said, I have no reason not to trust Friar Statura.  And you have to appreciate his position.  I wasn’t willing to tell him who the Fox is, so he isn’t willing to tell me who the Falcon is.”  Poe rolled his eyes.  “Yes?” said Leia.  “You have something to add?”

 

Poe was being petulant, and Leia was at her wit’s end.  “Poe?”

 

“Fine,” Poe said.  “It’s the name.”

 

“What?”

 

“The Falcon.  It’s a stupid name.”

 

 “You do know you’re called the Fox, right?” Jessika chimed in.  “Yeah,” said Snap.  “I’m not sure people in glass houses—”

 

“Or people with silly animal names…” Jessika added.

 

“—should throw stones.”

 

Poe gave a theatrical sigh.  “Fine.  I’m out voted.  I get it.  But if this ends with me in jail, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Noted,” Leia said, swatting at Chewie’s backside.  “Now get going.  You don’t want to be late.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The Palpetine tomb was in the oldest part of the cemetery.  Poe had to give it to the mysterious Falcon, it was a good meeting place: fairly secluded with plenty of cover while offering several possible avenues of escape.  Poe paced in front of the tomb, his hand on his sword hilt. 

 

Even if Statura could be trusted, he didn’t like this.  He felt too exposed, and with every person who joined the resistance, that was one more opportunity for someone to get hurt or worse, to betray the cause and sell everything out to Snoke.

 

A twig snapped and Poe swung around.  A masked figure stood in the shadows about ten feet away.  Poe waited for the man to step forward or to speak, but nothing happened.  After several seconds, Poe couldn’t stand it anymore.  “So, who talks first?  You talk first? I talk first?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes and moved forward.  “Since I called this meeting, I guess I’ll talk first.” _Kriff, what do I say?_

 

Poe nodded and leaned back against the tomb; he gave his new friend about ten seconds before he interjected, “So, are you actually gonna talk?” 

 

Finn decided just to be blunt: “Honestly, I don’t know what to say.  I’m here to offer my help, so I guess we’d better figure out how I can best help you.”

 

“By stayin’ out of this,” Poe said.  “I don’t mind risking my own neck, but I’m not that comfortable risking yours, especially since I don’t know who you are.”

 

“I don’t know who you are, either.”

 

“Right, and you’re not gonna.”

 

“So, you’re the only one who can put on a mask and try to help Los Angeles?”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed. “Fair enough, but how do I know you’re any good?  For all I know, you have a big heart but absolutely no business picking up a sword or getting on a horse.”

 

Finn smiled.  He slowly unsheathed his sword.  “A test then?”

 

Poe’s face lit up.  “Sure, a test.”  He pulled out his sword.  “En garde.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe hated to admit it, but the Falcon was good.  Not as good as he was, but good nonetheless.  And the Falcon just wasn’t backing off.  Poe had really hoped to knock this wannabe down, send him home, and be on his way, but that wasn’t happening.  The cemetery was tricky; there were lots of places where one could misstep—especially in the dark—and Poe was getting tired.  But the Falcon, he just seemed to keep going and going and going.  Poe was ready for a break, but there was no way he was going to let this kid win.  For some reason, that’s when he decided to start humming.  _What the hell, it almost worked for Finn._

 

_Is he really humming?_ Finn thought as he parried another attack.  Then, his mind drifted back to a match with Ben, years ago, and it was the exact same tune.  _No, it couldn’t be.  It’s not Ben; he’s not tall enough.  But it could be..._   He almost said the name aloud.  Instead, he grinned as he lunged forward with a spark of hope he hadn’t felt in months.

 

**# # # #**

 

The humming wasn’t working, so Poe was finally forced to concede.  _This guy can fight_.  He jumped back and put up his hand.  “Okay, stop, stop, stop!”  Finn let his blade rest and realized he was panting.  “You give up?”

 

“No,” Poe said.  “Just don’t wanna be here all night.”

 

Finn laughed.  “So you give up.”

 

Poe was used to being the sassy one; he wasn’t sure how he felt about someone else trying to usurp that role.  “Let’s get one thing straight, up front, Falcon.  If we do this, and I stress the word _if_ , I’m in charge.  Got it?”

 

“Sure.  As long as you admit that I nearly had you there.”  Finn was enjoying this.

 

“If anything, I’m letting you off the hook, bird.”

 

“Whatever, rodent.”

 

“Foxes aren’t rodents!  Or maybe they are, but…”  The Falcon doubled over laughing at the Fox’s righteous indignation.  Poe felt a momentary spark of anger before he realized just how ridiculous he was being and joined the Falcon. 

 

Once they’d stopped laughing, the Fox said, “In all seriousness, you sure you’re up for this?  I’ve already been shot once.”  Finn had to stop himself from saying _I know_ and simply responded, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” the Falcon said so sincerely that Poe wanted to melt.  He didn’t know who this guy was, but he liked him.  “Okay, so how do you propose we make this work?”

 

The Falcon said, “Well, I figure you have your ways of gathering information about Snoke’s movements and what Hux and Solo are up to, and I have mine, so we should probably set up a regular meeting place where we can trade what we know.”

 

“Sounds good,” the Fox said.  “But I want you to be careful.”  The Falcon rolled his eyes.  “Hey look, buddy, I’m not saying you can’t handle this, but all it takes is one bad step and you’re in a lot of trouble.  Then, we’ve got a whole new set of things to worry about.  All I’m saying is be careful—don’t go running into any situations just because you can.”

 

“Because I’m sure you never do that,” Finn said dryly.

 

“Fine.  It’s good advice for the both of us, and if it will make you feel any better, partner, I promise to try to be more careful from here on out.”

 

“Partner?”

 

“That’s what we are, right?”

 

“Sure, I like the sound of that, partner,” Finn said with a huge grin. Poe suddenly realized he was also grinning from ear to ear like an idiot and forced his mouth shut.  “Okay, Statura mentioned that you might want to work together on some missions, I figure we can work on planning those during our regularly scheduled rendezvous.  So, when are those going to be?”

 

“Every other night, here at midnight,” the Falcon offered.  The Fox nodded.  Finn thought out loud, “But how do we contact each other if something important comes up, something time sensitive?”

 

Poe frowned.  “Good question.”  He bit his lip while he thought.  “We’d need to be able to send each other messages without revealing our identities to each other or anyone else and yet be fairly certain that the other person sees the message…” 

 

“Ummm-hmmm,” Finn said, mesmerized by the way the Fox’s teeth sank into his bottom lip.  He suddenly remembered the kiss they’d shared two nights ago.  Finn really wanted to bite that bottom lip.

 

“Falcon?  Falcon!”

 

“Huh?  What?  Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I said, do you have any ideas for a signal or a signal location.  I mean, you can always contact Statura and I can contact Organa, but we need something for when that’s not an option.”  Poe wondered if the Falcon knew he was running his tongue over his lips.  They were very nice lips _.  Very nice.  Very lickable._

 

“Fox!”

 

“Huh?  Yeah, what?”

 

“Just outside of town, to the north, there’s that old tree—“

 

“With the all the twisty limbs.  Yeah, I know the one,” Poe said.

 

“We can leave messages there.”

 

“Well, nothing specific.  There’s always a chance someone could find it.  How about a ribbon?  Tie it to one of the lower branches.”

 

“A white ribbon.  And then we’ll meet here that night as soon as it’s dusk.”

 

“Sounds good,” Poe said.  “So, I guess we’re gonna do this.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.  Good to be working with you, Falcon.”  He extended his hand.

 

Shaking it, Finn agreed, “Good to be working with you too, Fox.”

 

Rey shifted a bit from behind the tombstone.  It sounded like the two of them were discussing the particulars of their partnership, nothing she needed to know.  She crept through the cemetery, intent on getting back to the estate before Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn eased his door open and slowly closed it behind himself, sinking a bit and debating whether he could just sleep propped up against the door or if he had the energy to make it to his bed.  Rey’s voice startled him, “You took your time.”

 

“Rey,” Finn hissed.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Waiting for you.  Like I said, you took your time getting back.”

 

“Wait, how did you know…”

 

“I saw you leave, followed you to the cemetery.”

 

“You what?”

 

“I followed you to the cemetery.  I wanted to know what you were up to.”

 

“Look, Rey, I don’t know what you think you saw out there, but I can explain…”  Rey put her hand up and shook her head.  Finn sighed.  “Fine, yes, I’m working with the Fox.  I am part of the resistance.”  Rey’s eyes lit up.  “No.  Don’t give me that look.  It’s not exciting.  It’s the opposite of exciting.  It’s so very the opposite of exciting.”  Finn took her arm, intending to usher her from his room.  “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve had a long night, and I’d like to get some sleep.” 

 

Rey slipped through his grasp.  “You were good,” she said.  “Not as good as him but almost.”

 

Finn went to grab for her, then stopped.  “Really?  You think so?  Wait, you watched us?”

 

“Of course,” Rey said.  “Like I said, I wanted to know what you were up to.  Besides, it occurs to me that you might need help—”

 

Finn shook his head.  “No.  Not going to happen.”  He finally caught her arm and began walking her to the door.  “The Fox is going to panic if he knows you know about this.”

 

“Why would I tell him?”

 

“Good point, but still…”

 

“But still what?”  Rey pulled her arm from his grasp again.  She folded her arms in front of her chest.  “You don’t think I’d tell Snoke or Ben, do you?”

 

“No, it’s just…”

 

“I want to help,” Rey said.

 

“Oh No.  No. No. No. No. No.”

 

“Why not?” Rey said, raising her voice.

 

“Shhhh!  Do you want to wake the house?  I said no because I don’t want you getting hurt.”  Rey rolled her eyes.  “Besides, it was hard enough to convince the Fox to take me on.  There’s no way he’d say yes to you.”

 

“He doesn’t have to know.”

 

“No, Rey.”  She shot him her most deadly glare.  It was dark, but Finn could feel it.  “Rey?”  Her stare was getting icier.  “Reeeeey, please?”   _She’s never going to let me go to sleep_.  “Fine!  But you have to agree to my terms.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you work undercover and nothing else.  We need someone on the inside, someone who can listen in on Ben and Hux without arousing suspicion.  You’re a part of the household; you can be our eyes and ears and tell us what they’re planning.”

 

Rey smiled.  “Fine.  But if you two think you’re going to have all the fun, you’re sorely mistaken.”  She gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek and turned towards the door.

 

“Good,” Finn nodded, walking to his bed.  “Hey, wait, what does that mean?  Rey?  Rey, come back here…” Rey was already gone. 

 

 

 


	5. The Margulies' Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling back in time to find out why Poe's been gone for five years.

**June 26, 1843:**

Poe fell back into his bed, grinning.  As reluctant as he’d been to take on a partner, he had to admit that sparring with the Falcon tonight had been fun.  It reminded him of… Well, it reminded him of Finn, actually. 

 

 _No_ , he sat up.  _Surely not.  I mean, it could be…_ Poe let himself fantasize about Finn as the Falcon for a moment. _No, right?  No.  Finn’s not the only person it could be.  It could be Bastian_. _Or it could be Lando’s son.  It doesn’t have to be Finn.  Probably isn’t._   _Heck, it could be any number of people who have come to town in the last five years._ Poe felt his chest clinch.  _Five years.  Why in the hell did I stay away for five years?_  

 

Poe fell back down onto the bed, wishing he could talk to his mama, tell her she was right, tell her he shouldn’t have run away.  

 

**# # # #**

 

**Five Years Ago (August 1838)**

Every summer, the Margulies family held a party, and all of Los Angeles turned out for it.  For one night, hardships and disagreements were forgotten under a dizzying rainbow of lanterns and lights; everyone ate their fill while music played and people danced.  It was the event of the season.

 

Poe couldn’t sit still during the carriage ride to the party, his fingers drumming against his leg, his head constantly moving, scanning the landscape as they made their way—far too slowly in his opinion—to the Margulies estate.  Shara smiled, watching her son.  “Nervous, mijo?”

 

All of Poe’s movement stopped.  “Nervous?  No, mama.  Why would you think I’m nervous?”  Shara shrugged the knowing shrug of a mother who knew exactly why her son was nervous but was kind enough to pretend she believed him.  “Are you excited to see Finn,” she asked.  Kes tried to hide his smile.  _Subtle, Shara_ , he thought.  Poe nodded.  He’d spent most of the summer with his cousins in northern California and had only returned a few days ago.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been away from Los Angeles for so long.  _Of course, I missed him_.

 

Kes said, “He’ll have a new friend to introduce to you.”

 

 _Ahh, yes,_ _Rey._   Poe had heard about Rey from the family servants when he’d come home.  It seemed the Trooper family had taken her in over the summer and she was now going to be a permanent fixture in their household.  “I hear she’s lovely,” Poe said.

 

“That she is,” Kes added.  “And she’s only a few years younger than Finn, so I’m certain you’ll get along.”  Poe shrugged, his mind somewhere else.   Kes smiled, shaking his head.  He took Shara’s hand and squeezed it.  She squeezed back, saying, “I hope you will be saving a dance for me.”

 

“Of course,” Kes said, lifting her hand up and brushing his lips over her knuckles.

 

“And you as well, Poe?”

 

“Of course, mama,” Poe said, trying to ignore the way his father was kissing his mother’s hand.  Poe’s fingers started tapping again as he thought about seeing Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

Four weeks into his visit with his cousins—four weeks of pointless conversations, long rides with dull companions, and dinner after dinner with no one who seemed able to make him smile—Poe realized what he needed to do: _I’m going to tell Finn I love him._  He already knew he was in love with Finn, had known for years, and it had always been terrifying, but after four weeks without Finn in his life, Poe decided that it might be worth it to take a chance and tell his friend the truth.

 

But then, there was the waiting.  The waiting had been unbearable.  Eight more weeks with his cousins.  Eight weeks of trying to figure out what to say to Finn and where to say it and when.  Eight weeks of imagining how wonderful it would be if Finn reciprocated.  Eight weeks of agonizing over how horrible it would be if he didn’t.  Eight of the longest weeks of Poe’s life. 

 

The eight weeks were up tonight. 

 

Early into his planning, Poe realized that the Margulies’ party would be the perfect time to confess his feelings to Finn.  There would be music and dancing and plenty of opportunities to sneak Finn away to a dark corner for a few minutes.  Poe had everything thought out—knew the perfect spot in the garden, knew exactly what he was going to say.  Now, he just needed to calm down before he jumped out of his skin.  _I can do this.  I can do this._

 

Poe quickly left his mother and father after saying his hellos to the Margulies family.  There were hundreds of people at the party, and Poe moved skillfully through the crowds thronging the terraces and garden, trying to spot Finn.  Various people were saying “hello” and “welcome back” to him, and he would smile, clasp hands, perhaps even share a few words, but his eyes were constantly looking.  His heart was somewhere else. 

 

Just when Poe thought he’d covered most of the grounds, he heard it: the unmistakable timbre of Finn’s laughter.  For just a moment, Poe simply listened to it, let it wash over him.  Then, his feet were moving, pulling him towards the sound.  Poe’s heart was drumming in his chest, but even with all of the nerves, he felt good.  _I’m finally going to do this.  I’m finally going to tell Finn the truth.  This is it._ Poe cocked a wide grin and turned the corner.

 

The two of them were sitting on a bench at the far end of the garden.  Poe’s eyes landed on Finn first—he couldn’t hear him clearly, but Finn was telling a story.  His hands were gesturing through the air, punctuating his words.  Poe’s smile widened.  He loved how buoyant Finn was, how he could turn any story into a vivid play of hands.  He started forward but then stopped and let the picture in front of him truly sink in. 

 

Finn leaned in to whisper to a lovely young woman with chestnut hair piled on her head.  She was beaming, her eyes fixed on Finn.  _Rey,_ Poe thought.  _This must be Rey_.  She put her hand on Finn’s arm as she whispered something to him.   Poe’s eyes fell back on his friend, who was laughing so hard, he could hardly breathe.  Finn leaned in to the girl, murmuring in reply, and it clicked for Poe: these two simply fit together.  They were a stunning couple _.  I waited too long.  He’s already taken._

 

Poe felt the world drop out from underneath him.  He couldn’t breathe.  He backed up, afraid that at any moment they might notice him.  When he finally turned the corner and was clear of them, he felt his knees give way.  He fell to the ground and tried to swallow, to blink, anything, but his body seemed to have shut down _.  I_ _have to get up.  I have to move before someone finds me.  I can’t let anyone see me like this._  Poe somehow managed to find the strength to push himself up.  He stumbled along the path to another part of the garden.  He found a bench and tumbled onto it. 

 

 _Of course, they’re a couple_ , Poe thought.  _It makes sense_.  Finn never indicated that he preferred men to women; Poe had simply hoped.  And Rey was clearly alluring.  He’d only gotten a glance, but even he could appreciate her delicate features and warm brown eyes.   _I can’t spend the rest of my life watching them together_ , he thought _.  I can’t do it.  I won’t do it._

 

**# # # #**

 

The next morning when Poe arrived for breakfast, Shara was concerned.  When they’d left the party, Poe had been uncharacteristically subdued, and now, he looked terrible.  She wanted to ask what had happened but before she could, Poe announced, “I’m submitting my application to the Republic Academy.”

 

“What?” cried Kes.

 

“I’ve decided to go to the Republic Academy.”

 

“Over my dead body, Poe,” Kes said, rising.

 

Poe set his lips in a thin line and squared his shoulders.  “With all due respect, father, I’m twenty years old.  I’ve spent all of my life in Los Angeles; it’s time I saw a bit of the world.  You’re always complaining that I’m reckless, that I could use some discipline.  Well, the Academy will be just the place to find it.  Besides, you’ve only got one son; I doubt you’re going to disown me.”

 

Kes couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  He turned from Poe to Shara, but she looked just as shocked as he felt.  “Mijo, did something happen,” Shara asked.

 

“Nothing happened,” Poe roared and then instantly regretted the tone.  “I’m sorry, mama.  Nothing happened.  I just…I just realized that I need to do more with my life than simply wander around the vineyards.”

 

“Wander around the vineyards?  Is that what you think I do all day,” Kes demanded.

 

“No, I didn’t mean that, but the truth is, you run this place well without me, and I need to leave.  I need to get out of Los Angeles for a bit, see what else is out there.”

 

“You just spent twelve weeks seeing what else is out there!”

 

“I’m going to the Academy, father!”

 

Kes made to argue with his son, but Shara rose.  “Okay, Poe.  If that’s what you want.”  She put her hand over Kes’ and tried to find a supportive smile.  Poe nodded and left the room.

 

As soon as he was gone, Kes pulled his hand from his wife’s grasp and said, “Okay?  We’re okay with this, Shara?  Is that really the kind of life you want for him?”  Kes ran a hand through his dark hair and began stomping around the room.  “We worked hard to establish this vineyard, these lands, so that our son would be safe and now, we’re just going to let him run off and join the Republic army?  I fought in the war so he wouldn’t have to!”

 

“Kes,” she said, taking both of Kes’ hands in hers.  “Arguing with him isn’t going to change his mind.  Something happened last night at the party.  Let’s hope that a few weeks at home will smooth over whatever happened and that he’ll come around.  Give him time, Kes.” 

 

**# # # #**

 

Time didn’t change Poe’s resolve, nor did it change Poe’s mood, but Poe was extraordinarily good at pretending—after a day or so, to almost everyone but those who knew him best, Poe was back to his old, charming self: all smiles and easy self-confidence.  Poe went to parties, went riding with his friends, lived his life as if nothing had changed.

 

Kes and Shara, however, knew that it was an act.  They shared concerned looks across the dining room table, had whispered arguments over how best to move forward.  Each tried to get Poe to open up, to tell them why he wanted to leave, but he built a wall around himself and refused to acknowledge anything was wrong.

 

Finn was excited to have his friend back, thrilled to be able to introduce him to Rey, but within five minutes of their first meeting, he was as troubled by Poe’s behavior as Shara and Kes were.  Each subsequent meeting only served to confirm Finn’s suspicions: something was wrong with Poe Dameron. 

 

Finn couldn’t quite explain it to Rey because whenever she met Poe, he was the personification of friendliness and charisma.  “But it isn’t Poe,” Finn would say later.  “Not the real Poe, anyway.”  And then, when Poe told them about his application to the Republic Academy, Finn couldn’t believe it.  “You’re joking,” he said as the three of them walked through the marketplace.  “No,” Poe said.  “I leave in another two weeks.”

 

“Two weeks,” Finn shrieked.  “You’re leaving in two weeks?”  Poe nodded.  “But when will you be back?”

 

“I don’t know,” Poe said, stopping to examine some fabric.  He held it up for Rey, who shook her head.  “Too yellow,” she offered.  He looked at her like she was crazy.  “Something can be too yellow?” 

  
“Yes,” she said, giggling, pushing against his arm. 

 

Finn felt like his world was ending, but the panic he felt was secondary to his utter disbelief in how indifferent both Poe and Rey seemed to be to Poe’s immanent departure.  “Rey, Poe, I’m sorry, but can you both quit talking about fabric, and can you explain to me why you’re going to the Academy?”

 

“It was time for a change,” Poe said, shrugging.  “It’s not like my father really needs me here.  Besides, maybe I’ll learn something,” he said, winking at Rey.

 

The rest of the day was more of the same.  Every time Finn tried to talk seriously about Poe’s decision, Poe made light of it or he flirted with Rey.  By the end of the day, Finn had a headache.  He begged off dinner and found himself alone in his room, on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  _Poe’s leaving._   _He’s leaving, and he’s not coming back for a long time_.  Finn’s stomach flip flopped.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  He was eighteen, far too old to be crying because his best friend was moving away, but he knew why he was so hurt.  He’d known all summer—the longest summer of his life.  He was in love with Poe Dameron.

 

When Poe left to visit his cousins, Finn had been okay for about a week before Poe’s absence became too much.  Finn moped around the estate, miserable, until Rey came.  Finn took to Rey immediately—she was like the younger sister he never knew he wanted.  He told her all about Poe—well almost all about Poe; he left out the part about being in love with him, although sometimes he suspected that she knew. 

 

Rey helped him survive the summer waiting for Poe to return.  Finn sighed.  _I guess she’ll help me survive Poe leaving for the Academy too.  But why?  He’s never shown any interest in the Republic before._ Finn closed his eyes.  _Maybe he’s tired of Los Angeles_.  And then the more troubling thought: _maybe he’s tired of me._

 

He didn’t know how long Rey had been standing in the doorway.  He brushed his hand over his face, wiping away a stray tear or two.  “What?”

 

“I said, your father sent me to check on you.”  She moved to a chair on the far side of the room and plopped into it.  Finn sat up.  “You can tell my father I’m feeling better.”  Rey snorted.  “I’m fine, Rey.”

 

“You should tell him.”

 

“My father?”

 

“No, Poe.” Rey rolled her eyes.  “You should tell him before he leaves.”

 

“Tell him what,” Finn asked feebly.

 

Rey shook her head, heaving out an exasperated sigh.  “Tell Poe you love him.”

 

“Love him? Whatever gave you that idea?”

 

Rey refused to dignify that with a response.  Instead, she jumped up.  “I’ll tell your father you’re feeling better.”  Once she was at the door, she added, “Tell Dameron before it’s too late.  You’re going to regret it otherwise.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The night before he was to set sail for the Academy, Shara came into Poe’s room.  She sat at the edge of his bed and asked, “What happened?”

 

“What happened?”

 

“What happened at the Margulies’ party?”  Poe tensed and before he could speak, she put her hand up.  “Poe, I’m not going to prevent you from going to the Academy, if it’s what you want.  I think it might even be good for you, but if you are going to run away from your problems, then…”  She sighed.  “Poe, what happened?”

 

Poe’s voice was tight.  “He doesn’t love me, mama.”

 

She didn’t need to ask who _he_ was.  “He told you this?” 

 

“No, he didn’t have to.”  Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “Stars, mama, you’ve seen them together.  They’re perfect.”

 

“But you didn’t tell him or ask him about his feelings?”

 

“I didn’t have to.”

 

“Oh, mijo,” Shara said.  “It may seem easier this way—“

 

“Easier?” Poe’s voice broke.  “You think it’s easy to see them together?”

 

“Poe,” she said.  “You may think it’s easier to jump to conclusions or to assume things are the way they appear, but nothing good ever comes of that.  If you want something, you have to act.  You can’t sit back and make assumptions.  You have to be brave.  You have to talk to him.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Shara sighed deeply.  “Oh, mijo.”

 

**# # # #**

**Five Years Later (April 1843):**

Commander Poe Dameron, formerly of the Republic Forces Cavalry, clutched the worn letter in his hand.  At this point, he couldn’t remember how many times he had read and re-read it.  His father had never come to terms with his decision to leave Los Angeles, so most of his correspondence during the last five years had come from his mother. 

 

Then, one week ago, the letter arrived.

 

Kes Dameron kept it short and formal.  After his solicitation, he’d informed Poe that Shara was ill and requested Poe return home immediately.  Nothing extraneous, no particulars, just the information and the request.  Poe’s superiors were none too happy when he abruptly packed his quarters and resigned.  He’d left the barracks that very night and had been slowly making his way back to Los Angeles ever since.

During his journey, Poe began to let his mask slip.  In the last five years, he’d perfected his charming persona—the one he’d practiced that summer when he convinced himself that Finn didn’t love him.  Now, traveling back to Los Angeles, he could feel it chaffing.  It was becoming harder and harder to force a smile and make small talk with his fellow passengers.  Plus, there was the tremendous sense of guilt that seemed to grow with each mile he got closer to home—his mind wouldn’t let him forget everything ( _kriff, everyone_ ) he had abandoned when he’d left.  _No,_ he thought, _I ran away.  I ran away and hid and now…_   Now, he had to face the consequences.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a sad homecoming (sorry, Poe)


	6. We Keep Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't as Poe left them, and they are going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure you've read the tags for this fic. I'm fairly certain you know what's coming, but just in case.

**April 1843:**

Poe’s sense of dread grew the closer he got to home.  By the time his ship reached port, he was nearly ill with worry.  Poe requisitioned the first carriage he could find at the harbor.  As they rode towards the pueblo, Poe’s hands tapped the side of the seat.  His jostled his leg up and down.  He scanned the docks and the road, not really seeing anything. 

 

As they neared the outskirts of Los Angeles, the carriage slowed, and Poe leaned forward to urge the driver to go a little faster.  He then noticed why they were slowing.  A man in uniform—he had to be one of the Governor’s men—was addressing a group of people.  The driver was trying to go around the gathering when Poe heard himself say, “Stop.”  He got out of the carriage in a daze.  _Something’s not right here_.  Poe walked forward.  When he joined the crowd, he whispered to the nearest person, “What’s going on?”

 

“Commander Hux is making an example,” a man said.

 

Poe turned back towards the Governor’s man, only now realizing that he had his boot on the neck of a farmer, pushing him into the ground.  Poe made to move forward.  “What—” he was already demanding when a hand yanked him back.  A knowing voice interrupted, “Better not to get involved.”  Poe’s eyes were wide in disbelief.  _Better not to get involved?  Can’t these people see what this man is doing?_

 

Poe jerked his arm away from the person—it was an older woman, elegantly dressed, her hair stacked in elaborate braids—but he didn’t move forward, either.  He focused his attention on Commander Hux, who was still addressing the gathering: “…and because this man has refused his duty to the Governor, we have no choice but to punish him accordingly.”  Poe tensed and the woman grabbed his arm again. 

 

Two guards hauled the man up off the ground and drug him to a nearby tree, tying him to it.  Poe felt his mouth go dry.  _Is this really happening?_   He frantically searched the crowd.  _Is no one going to do anything?_   The woman dug her nails into Poe’s arm as he realized he was leaning forward, hand on his sword.

 

Hux turned to the crowd.  “We all have a part to play in making Los Angeles great.  Governor Snoke does his part in providing security and in keeping the ports open.  You do your part in paying taxes.  If you shirk from your responsibilities, be assured, you will be dealt with swiftly and surely.”  He then turned, raised his pistol, and fired.   Poe’s whole body jerked as the shot rang out.

 

The two guards untied the man from the tree, letting the body crumple to the ground.  They then accompanied Hux to their horses.  As they rode off, a group of people—presumably the dead man’s family—ran to retrieve his body.  Poe realized that they were doing so as quietly as possible.  No shrieking, no crying.  In fact, apart from a few whispered murmurs, the crowd was dead silent as it dispersed.  Poe looked to the woman, who was still holding his arm.  “But…,” he started.  She shook her head.  “There are many things about Los Angeles that won’t make sense to you at first, but in time—”

 

“In time,” Poe said, trying to whisper and failing.  “You mean, in time, I’ll grow accustomed to roadside executions?”

 

The woman’s eyes met his, and he noticed how bright they were.  “How long are you planning on staying in Los Angeles, sir?”

 

“I live here.  I’ve been away for a few years, but…”  Poe turned back to look at the tree.  The family were gathered around the body.  He shook his head, fighting back tears.

 

“You live here?  I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure, mister…?”

 

“Dameron.  Poe Dameron,” Poe said distractedly.

 

“Poe Dameron,” the woman said.  “You’re Kes and Shara’s son?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said, still lost in the tableau of the mourning family.  The woman patted his arm.  “Good.  Come and see me at my estate once you’re settled.  Let’s have a talk.”  She began to walk away.

 

“What?”

 

The woman turned to him and gave him a gentle smile.  “Once you’re settled, come and visit me at my estate.  Your parents know who I am.”  Poe watched as the woman approached the dead man’s family and began speaking to them.  _Do I know her?_

 

**# # # #**

 

For the rest of the carriage ride, Poe was in a stupor.  Had Los Angeles really changed so much in the last five years?  When he’d left, Governor Skywalker had been in charge and times were good.  Now, Governor Snoke’s men were killing people in the streets and no one was stopping them.  _What happened?_

 

Those thoughts died as the carriage turned down the dusty road to the Dameron vineyards. When they reached the house, Poe jumped from the carriage before it stopped moving, rushing inside.  “Mama?  Papa,” he yelled.  Mr. Artoo met him in the hallway: “Sir, this way.”  The short, balding man led Poe to the back of the house and his parents’ rooms.  Mr. Threepio was standing outside their door.  “Master Poe, it is so good to see you,” he said before opening the door and announcing, “Master Poe has arrived.”  Poe smiled and nodded to the tall, thin man as he brushed past him, stopping abruptly as he took in the room. 

 

His parents’ bed looked huge; it enveloped his mother—practically swallowing her up.  She looked so tiny and frail; it was hard to believe this was Shara Dameron.  His mother had always been vivacious—Poe couldn’t remember a time when she was content to sit still.  If Shara wasn’t riding (her favorite pastime), she was in the gardens or the vineyards, and wherever she went, her energy was infectious.  Now, she was far too still.  It was as if all her energy had been used up, and she was shrinking away right before his eyes.  Whatever Poe might have said caught in his throat.

 

Poe’s father had been sitting next to his mother’s bed.  Upon seeing his son, Kes rose and clapped a firm hand on his shoulder.  “Poe,” he said, far more kindly than Poe had been expecting.  “It’s good to have you home.”  He led his son to the bedside and placed him in the vacated chair.  He then leaned over the bed and said gently, “Shara?  Shara, he’s home.”  She opened her eyes and smiled.  “Poe,” she said, barely above a whisper.  “You made it.” 

 

Poe leaned forward, trying with every ounce of his being not to cry.  “Yes, mama.  I’m back.”  He took her hand.  “That’s good, Poe.  It’s good to have you back,” she said, her eyes already growing heavy.  “You’ve been gone too long.”  As her eyes slipped shut, Poe turned to his father, who squeezed Poe’s shoulder.  “She’s tired now.  Best to let her rest.”  Poe let go of her hand and made to stand. 

 

“Poe?” his mother said, rousing. 

 

“Yes, mama?” 

 

She smiled again.  “You look good, Poe.”  He wanted to say thank you but the words wouldn’t come.

 

Kes guided his son out of the bedroom and onto a nearby terrace.  He motioned to a chair and Poe collapsed into it.  When his father was seated across from him, Poe leaned forward, trying to keep his voice low, lest he disturb his mother.  “How long?”

 

Kes shook his head.  “She became ill about two weeks before I wrote you.  At first, she was simply tired, but then, she began to get weak.  On the day when she was unable to ride Ello, I knew something was truly wrong.  She’s been getting steadily worse ever since.”  Kes leaned back, rubbing a hand across his face and staring out at the vineyards.  “We’ve had every doctor within a hundred miles to see her.  None of them seem to know what’s wrong.”  The sight of his mother, so thin and depleted, was disturbing enough but the sight of his father—who always remained so stoic and sure—the sight of him so clearly distressed was enough to send Poe over the edge.  Poe got up and walked the length of the terrace.  He wanted to run, to hit something; it was as if every nerve in his body was firing.  Finally, he turned to his father, “What do we do?”

 

His father’s face fell.  “We keep trying,” he said with a sigh.  “And we wait.”  Poe gripped the railing in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut.  _There has to be something I can do._   He was just about to say as much when he felt his father’s hand slip around his shoulders.  “Son, I wish there was something you could do, that _I_ could do, but there isn’t.”  Poe was shaking.  “Papa,” he said, his voice tiny and unsure.  “I’m so sorry, papa.”  He turned into his father’s arms and let the tears fall.

 

**# # # #**

 

Dinner that night was a subdued affair.  Shara was too weak to eat in the dining room and had very little appetite anyway, so Poe found himself sitting alone with his father in the cavernous space.  When the silence became too unnerving, Poe spoke up.  “I discovered that we have a new Governor today.”

 

Kes couldn’t contain his grunt.  Poe continued, “His man, Hux, killed a farmer for not paying his taxes.  Shot him dead near the road to town.”

 

Kes leaned back.  “Kriff.”  He frowned.  “I wish I could tell you that it was an isolated incident, but in the year since Governor Snoke took office, things like that have become more common.”

 

“Governor Snoke?  What happened to Governor Skywalker?”

 

“There was an accident at the Trooper mine, and many of the nobles blamed him.  He left Los Angeles, and Snoke replaced him.”

 

“The mine?”  _Finn!_   “What happened?  Was anyone hurt?”

 

Kes ran a hand through his hair.  “A dozen miners were killed, as well as Lady and Lord Trooper.”

 

Poe took in a sharp breath.  _Finn’s parents are dead?  Why didn’t anyone tell me?_   _Just because I was gone doesn’t mean I don’t care!_   Poe could feel his anger rising.  Then, a horrible thought came to him.  “What about Finn?” he managed.

 

“Finn wasn’t there.  He’s fine.”  Kes’ voice caught a bit on the word _fine_ , as if it were hard to say, but Poe still breathed an audible sigh of relief.  Then he thought, _I should have been here for him.  Kriffing hell!  He must be devastated._

 

Kes added, “It seems the Troopers’ will left everything to Finn but named Snoke as the executor until Finn’s 25th birthday.”

“What?  That can’t be right.”

 

Kes nodded.  “It seemed strange to me too, but Magistrate Mitaka assured me the will was valid.  Snoke now controls the Trooper estate.  Finn lives there as his ward.”  _Noooooooo_ , Poe’s mind screamed.  _This is not good_.  “So this Snoke not only oversees the Trooper lands and mine but he’s the Governor as well?  And he just kills whoever he pleases whenever he wants?”

 

Kes closed his eyes.  “You’ve been gone a long time, son.  Things change.”  Kes let out a long breath; he was so tired.  His voice was barely above a whisper as he added, “Los Angeles is a very different place now.”

 

Poe was having trouble processing everything the day had presented to him.  First, the execution by the side of the road, then, his mother, now, this.  Poe felt sick.  He pushed back from the table.  “May I be excused?”  His father nodded.  It was good that Poe’s body remembered the way back to his room because his mind was a jumble of worry.

 

**# # # #**

A week later, it was an overcast day as Poe and his father stood beside Friar Statura at the graveside.  At first, Poe didn’t register who else surrounded her grave or what was said.  His eyes stayed fixed on a cluster of trees in the distance, hoping that at any moment he’d wake from this terrible dream and find himself back in the barracks preparing for drills, joking with his friends.  Poe felt hollow, numb—as if he were watching someone else’s life unfold before him. 

 

As a fine sheen of mist covered the ceremony, Poe jerked from his trance and began to examine the assembly.  Many of those gathered were old family friends, but there were unfamiliar faces as well.  On the far side of the crowd, Poe noted the mysterious woman from the other day, her gaze so fixed on him that it became uncomfortable to maintain contact. 

 

Poe shifted his eyes to a thin, grizzled man he didn’t recognize.  As soon as he saw one of the men flanking him, though, he could hazard a guess.  _So this is_ _Snoke_ , he thought.  _He’s shorter than I expected_.  On one side of Snoke stood the red-haired Commander from the roadside, Hux.  On the other side stood Ben Solo.  Poe’s eyes narrowed at the sight of his old friend. 

 

Next to Ben stood another familiar face, Rey, the girl that the Troopers had taken in shortly before he left for the Academy.  Poe saw she was holding someone’s hand… _Finn_.  Immense pleasure mixed with jealousy as Poe beheld him.  Finn seemed to sense Poe’s gaze.  He looked up and caught Poe’s eye, nodding a greeting.  Poe nodded back before lowering his head again.  When he raised his eyes, he looked back at Finn’s hand in Rey’s, forcing his eyes shut.  _I knew it was for the best_ , he thought.  _This proves it._

 

**# # # #**

At the end of the service, the tiny woman approached his father.  “I’m so sorry for your loss, Kes,” she said, taking his hands.  “If there is anything you need, let me know.”  Kes nodded.  “Thank you, Leia.  Have you seen Poe since he got back?  Poe, you remember Leia Organa.” 

 

Leia turned.  “Poe,” she said, as if he’d been a favorite of hers all his life.  “I’m so sorry we’re meeting again under these circumstances.”  She let go of Kes’ hands to place her hand on Poe’s arm.  She squeezed lightly.  Leia then leaned in.  “When you’re feeling better, come by my estate, Commander Dameron.  We should get to know each other better.”

 

The woman with the braided hair walked away.  Poe watched her retreating form, not really aware of whose hands he was shaking next.  Just before she was out of sight, the woman turned and looked back at him, bowing her head slightly.  Poe bowed his head to her and then turned back to the crowd.  “Leia Organa,” he whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, things start to get better for Poe as he becomes reacquainted with Leia Organa.


	7. Leia Organa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia makes Poe an offer.

**April 1843:**

Ten days after the funeral, Poe was ready to handle a conversation with the mysterious Leia Organa.  On his way to the stable, he passed his father, sitting on the long terrace that wrapped around the back of the house.  Kes was staring blankly into the distance.  Poe’s heart ached.  It was becoming an all too familiar sight.  His father drifted through his days.  He didn’t eat; he didn’t sleep; he rarely left the house.  

 

“Papa?”

 

Kes looked up, startled, at the sound of Poe’s voice, but then his face softened.  “I always liked it when you called me _papa_.  Of course, I’m only _father_ when you’re angry.”  Kes nearly smiled.  Poe sat down next to him.  “I thought I might saddle up BeeBee and ride over to the Organa estate.”

 

“That sounds good.  I’m afraid that since your mother fell ill, I haven’t been paying as much attention to BeeBee as she’d like.  It’s good you’re back.  That horse has been a terror since you left.”

 

Poe laughed.  “BeeBee was a terror before I left.”  Kes actually smiled.  “Very true, son.  Very true.”  It felt good; it felt like the kind of normal neither man had had in weeks, but soon enough, the heavy atmosphere that plagued the house since Shara’s passing weighed back down on them.

 

In an effort to stave it off, Poe asked, “What do you know about Leia Organa?”

 

“Leia?  You remember Leia, don’t you?”  Poe shook his head and Kes looked up, visibly cataloging his memories.  “How old would you have been…” he mumbled to himself. 

 

“Papa?”

 

“Oh yes, sorry, Poe.  I guess you would have been fairly young when she left.  Leia Organa is married to Han Solo; she’s Ben’s mother.” 

 

Poe felt as if he’d been slapped.  “She’s…  That was Ben’s mother?”  Kes nodded.  “But they didn’t speak.  At the funeral, I mean.  I’m not even sure they looked at each other.” 

 

Kes didn’t seem surprised.  “They wouldn’t.  When she returned last year, she attempted to make amends with Ben, but he was already too far gone.”

 

“Well, she did abandon him.”

 

“Poe, it was a bit more complicated than that.”  Poe waited for his father to elaborate, but Kes simply leaned back.  “It’s always been a bit complicated where the Skywalkers are concerned.”

 

“What does Luke have to do with any of this?”

 

Kes shook his head.  “I really thought you remembered all of this.  Leia, she’s Luke’s sister.”  Poe was suddenly struck with a vague memory—it was more of an impression, really—of a party and the three of them—Luke, Leia, and Han—a jumble of smiles and laughter and old stories being told, and they were doting on Ben and him, tickling them and sneaking them treats.  He had to have been four or five.  Then, other memories started to float to the surface.  Her smile, her temper, the way it sounded when she used to call him and Ben in for dinner.  “She used to wear her hair down, with a single braid across,” Poe said.

 

Kes nodded.  “I’d forgotten that, but yes, she did.”  Both men slid into their memories.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe had missed riding BeeBee, and he took his time on the way to the Organa estate.  If there was one thing Poe could count on, it was the sense of contentment he had in the saddle.  He knew he belonged there, and so, taking BeeBee out, getting her up to a gallop and letting the world pass him by, was not only exhilarating, it was therapeutic.  Poe was whooping with laughter as he slowed BeeBee down to a trot.  He patted her neck.  “Thanks, girl.  I needed that.”

 

Poe looked down the road and noticed a carriage coming his way.  As it approached him, it slowed.  Poe reigned in BeeBee as a familiar voice greeted him.  “Hello, Dameron.  I didn’t expect to see you today.”

 

“Ben?”

 

The tall man got out of the carriage as Poe dismounted.  They shook hands.  “Poe.  Or should I say Commander Dameron?”

 

Poe smirked.  “ _Former_ Commander Dameron.  I’m afraid I left the Republic in a bit of a hurry.”

 

“Yeah,” Ben said, looking at his feet.  “That was terrible, about your mother.”  An awkward silence fell over them.  Poe felt compelled to break it.  “But what about you?  How have you been?”

 

In the year or so before his departure to the Academy, Poe and Ben had chilled towards each other considerably.  Ben had become more and more sullen and had taken to aggressive outbursts that made Poe more than a bit uncomfortable.  But even so, it was good to see someone familiar.

 

Ben said, “I’m an advisor to Governor Snoke now.  I oversee the garrison and his personal guard.”

 

“Wow,” Poe said, trying to sound impressed and not terrified.  “That sounds…interesting.  These must be dangerous times if he needs a personal guard.  I can’t ever remember your uncle having one.”

 

Ben tensed.  “Well, there were a lot of things my uncle didn’t do that Governor Snoke does.”

 

“Sounds like it.”  Poe was fighting hard to sound light.

 

“You should meet him,” Ben said.  “Snoke, I mean.  He’s an amazing man.”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  “I’d like to meet the new Governor.  See what’s what.”

 

Ben nodded.  “Good.”  He leaned in, as if letting Poe in on a valued secret.  “Governor Snoke has been a tremendous boon to many of us; there are some rabble, scum really, who think he is a bit too aggressive, but Snoke is bringing a welcome change to Los Angeles.  It would benefit you to become a part of that change.”

 

Poe had to hide the horror from his face, masking it with the easy smile he had perfected five summers ago.  “Good to know.  Now I’ve really got to meet him, don’t I?  I hope you’ll set something up.”

 

“Of course,” said Ben, who stepped back to his carriage.  “I’ll let the Governor know you’re interested.  It’s good to see you, Poe.”  And with that, he signaled his driver and drove away.

 

Poe stood next to BeeBee trying to process what just transpired.  Ben sounded like a damn fanatic, the way he talked about the new Governor.  Poe watched the carriage retreating into the distance.  _First, Hux and now, Ben.  Governor Snoke certainly had a strange menagerie surrounding him.  I wonder where Finn and Rey fit into all of this._   Poe got back up on BeeBee and slowly made his way to the Organa estate.

 

**# # # #**

 

Leia Organa met Poe in her study.  It was strange; Poe knew the house as Luke Skywalker’s home, where he had been a visitor several times as a child.  Now, though, his familiarity with the space bled into a sense of how foreign it had become in the years he’d been away.  Poe kept looking around, noting the subtle changes that Leia Organa had brought with her.  Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.  “I’m glad you could visit me, Commander Dameron.”

 

“Please call me Poe, ma’am.”

 

“Poe,” she said, smiling.  “I take it you don’t remember me.”

 

“A bit,” Poe said, embarrassed.  “My father told me who you are, and I seem to have a few faint memories.”  He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.  “The strongest one is of long brown hair and a single braid.” 

 

Leia chuckled.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve worn my hair like that.”

 

Leia’s butler entered the room with a tea service.  He was a large man, and Poe’s years with the Republic had honed his instincts: this man had military training.  _Strange for a butler_ , Poe thought.  “Thank you, Snap,” Leia said.  “I’ll be serving today.”  The man left and Leia began pouring their drinks.  As she did, Poe couldn’t help himself, “Why did you leave Los Angeles?”

 

Leia looked up sharply.  “You’re not one for pulling your punches, are you?”

 

“No, ma’am.”

 

“Very well.  I can respect that.”  She picked up her tea cup and palmed it in her hand, savoring its warmth.  “It’s no secret that my husband and I had a volatile relationship and that we both tended to think a little space was the best way to cope with it.  And living with my brother didn’t help things, either.  However, what prompted my initial departure was the news that Luke had a daughter.”

 

Poe nearly spit out his tea.  Leia tried to hide her smile as she continued, “It was never widely known.  But when I learned about it, I set out to find her, and eventually I did.  But by that time, I’d been gone for so long that it felt wise to stay away.  Then, last year when Snoke insinuated himself into the Governorship and the Trooper estate, I thought it was time to come home.”

 

“So you know him?  Snoke?” Poe asked.

 

“I know _of_ him.  He had some shady dealings back east.  When Luke wrote me about the circumstances surrounding Lor San Tekka’s death and the sudden appearance of Snoke, I thought I should do some real investigating.  What I learned was alarming.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow waiting for her to tell him more.  “Several years ago, Snoke was a high-ranking officer for the Imperial Navy.  He had a reputation as a ruthless warrior and a cunning tactician, and he profited handsomely off the war.  There are several rumors that he deliberately attacked ports so that he could sweep in later and buy the land cheap.”  Leia shook her head.  “Snoke left the navy just before the end of the war—must’ve seen the Empire’s collapse coming—but according to reports from people I trust, he’s managed to keep on pillaging in the name of power and fortune.  And now he’s set his sights on Los Angeles.”

 

“So why don’t you do something?”

 

Leia leaned back and contemplated the young man.  “If you hadn’t noticed, Snoke is the law here.  He also holds the lives of Finn Trooper and Rey in his hands.  Any move against him would need to be well thought out and clandestine.”

 

“And then there’s Ben to think about,” Poe said thoughtfully.  _The boy doesn’t miss anything_ , Leia thought.  “Yes, that too.”

 

Poe took a sip of his tea and studied the woman in front of him.  She was handsome, but there was a weariness to her as if she had been fighting all her life.  Despite her treatment of Ben, he found that he was warming to her.

 

“May I ask a question now?” Leia asked.

 

“Of course,” Poe said.

 

“Why did _you_ leave Los Angeles?”

 

Poe nearly choked on his tea.  Leia looked supremely satisfied.  Poe set down his cup slowly, trying to think of an appropriate response.  He didn’t want to lie, but he wasn’t going to tell her the whole truth, either.  “I’m guessing if I said I had personal reasons that wouldn’t be sufficient.”

 

“No, Commander Dameron, it wouldn’t.”

 

Poe leaned back and eventually said, “I was in love.  He didn’t love me back, so I thought the best course of action was to leave.” 

 

“Did it work?”

 

_Stars, but she is forward._  “For a while, but…”  Poe licked his lips; his mouth felt dry.  _What the hell._   “Honestly, it just left everything up in the air.  I’m still in love with him.  Now, it’s just five years later.  Running away rarely solves your problems, I’ve learned.”

 

“True,” she agreed.  _I know a thing or two about that._  

 

Leia leaned back, sipping her tea, and studied the young man in front of her.  He was handsome, intelligent, and from their brief acquaintance, she’d bet he was also kind.  There was something else, though.  Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.  _He’s scared_ , she thought.  It was a familiar thing—she’d seen it in Han too, that restlessness born of fear that prompted Han to always be sailing towards bigger fortunes and better adventures.  _Where will it take you, Poe_ , she wondered.

 

Poe could feel her sizing him up.  It was unsettling—she seemed able to read him, as if all his secrets were laid open in a book and she was effortlessly flipping through the pages.  It made him nervous.  “So why am I here?” Poe asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t think that you simply invited me here to reminisce or to warn me to be leery of Snoke, so why am I here?”

 

“You’re here because I have a proposition for you, Poe.”

Poe would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.  He leaned forward as Leia settled back into her chair.  “It seems to me,” she said, “that what Los Angeles needs now is a hero, a symbol, something the people can rally behind.  Snoke has done a tremendous job of turning himself into some sort of demi-god that his followers can worship.”  Poe thought of his strange encounter with Ben not two hours ago.  “And I think those of us who resist his rule should do the same.”  Her eyes rested on Poe.

 

_Wait, what?_   “With me?” he asked, his voice rising a bit. 

 

“Well, yes and no.”  Leia rose and moved to a cupboard at the side of the room.  “You have the requisite training—from what I hear you are decent enough with a pistol but a devil with a sword and unmatched in the saddle.”  She opened a drawer and withdrew a black mask and a cloak.  “But I think for this particular symbol to work, it can’t be any one particular person.  Rather, we need a figurehead.”  She placed the bundle in Poe’s hands.  “We need _The Fox_.”

 

“The Fox,” Poe repeated, tasting the words on his tongue and finding he liked them.  He looked up.  “And what exactly would the Fox do?”

 

“Whatever needs to be done,” Leia said, settling back into her chair.  “But more specifically, it seems to me that the best way to hit at Snoke is to undermine his political authority and to damage his financial stability.”

 

“So, cause unrest and steal his money?”

 

Leia smiled.  “Something like that.”  She then called out, “Snap!”  Her butler appeared in the doorway.  “Where are Jessika and Nien?”

 

“I believe they are in the dining room, ma’am.”

 

“Could you fetch them here please?”

 

Poe took another sip of his now lukewarm tea, eyeing the bits of fabric in his lap.  “I’ll need a horse,” he said, almost to himself.  “BeeBee is far too recognizable.”  He hated to leave her out of this, but the distinctive palomino would be a dead giveaway to anyone who knew him.  “That can be arranged,” Leia said.  “Snap and Jessika can show you the stables when we’re finished.”

 

Snap entered the room with a young woman with long black hair and a short older man.  “Snap, you should stay as well,” Leia said, motioning for all of them to take a seat.  She then fixed her attention back on Poe.  “Commander Dameron, I’m going to assume that anything said here won’t leave this room.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good,” Leia said, turning to introduce their new guests.  “This is Snap, Jessika, and Nien.  They work for me.”

 

“Are you all ex-military or just Snap?” Poe asked.  Leia was pleased.  _He’s got a good eye._

 

Jessika answered, almost defensively, “We all have training of one sort or another.”

 

Leia said, “Snap was a member of the Republican Navy before coming to work for me.  Jess is my ward and grew up near Dandoran.  She’s one of the best riders I’ve ever seen.  Nien fought with your father and my husband in the war.”  Poe nodded and then said quietly, “So you came prepared.”

 

“That I did.”

 

“So why me?  Why not one of you?”  Poe could tell that Jessika was wondering that very same thing.

 

“You grew up here.  You know the people, and you know the town.  But more importantly, you know the Trooper estate.  You and Finn were close as children, yes?”

 

“Yes, we were,” Poe said tightly, his voice sticking on the past tense.

 

“Then, I think you’re our best bet.  Snap, Jessika, and Nien can provide support.  They’ve been making contacts and watching things for the past year; they can help you plot your actions and come to your aid should you get into trouble.”

 

Poe leaned back into his chair.  “Is it just us?  Or are there other…collaborators I should be aware of?”

 

“The resistance is growing steadily.  Only the five of us in this room will know who the Fox is, but we do have allies.  Sister Kaydel at the mission, for one.  Friar Statura as well.  But I think it best if we keep this secret amongst us.”

 

Poe nodded.  He could tell the rest of the room was waiting on his decision, but this was a big undertaking.  Leia leaned forward, placing her hand on his knee.  “Poe, I don’t want to see anymore roadside executions if I can help it.”

 

“Neither do I,” he said quietly.  He took a deep breath.  “When do we start?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Becoming the Fox wasn't as easy as Poe thought it would be...


	8. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's first few weeks as the Fox were a little rough.

**April-June 1843:**

Becoming a super-heroic symbol for the downtrodden people of your pueblo is not as easy as you might think.  Poe learned this sad fact rather quickly after accepting his new position as the Fox. 

 

First, there was Chewie, his alter ego’s nondescript brown quarter horse.  Chewie was amazingly fast and well trained, but it still took Poe the better part of a week to get a feel for riding him.  And every time BeeBee looked at him after he rode Chewie, Poe felt guilty.  Somehow the damn horse could sense he was stepping out on her, and she was making sure he knew just how displeased she was.

 

Then, there was the mask and the cloak. They were wonderful for creating a mysterious persona, but they were terrible if you needed to do things like ride or shoot or use a sword.  During his first practice match in the Fox costume, Poe’s arm got caught in the cape.  Then, the mask slid down as he attacked Snap, who doubled over in a fit of laughter when Poe’s arm got caught in the cape yet again.  “Let’s hope all of your enemies have Snap’s sense of humor,” Jessika said.  “They’ll laugh themselves into submission.” 

 

**# # # #**

 

About two weeks after he’d agreed to Leia’s plan, Poe found himself going up against two of Hux’s tax collectors.  The men were badgering a farmer who lived outside of town.  Poe rode up to the man’s small house.  “Release him,” Poe said in his most commanding voice.

 

“And who are you?” the first tax collector asked.

 

“I’m the Fox,” Poe said, trying to add just the right amount of theatricality to his delivery.

 

“The Fox?” said the second.  “Never heard of you.  How about you?” he asked his partner, who shook his head no.  “You?” he asked the farmer, who shrugged.  He turned back to Poe.  “Never heard of you.”

 

Poe groaned.  “Fine, you may not have heard of me yet, but soon, everyone will be talking about me.  I’m here to save Los Angeles.”

 

“Wasn’t aware that Los Angeles needed saving, friend,” said the first one.

 

Poe had really hoped his ridiculous getup would be intimidating, but it was clear that until he made a name for himself, he was just going to be some weirdo in a mask.  _Might as well get to business, then,_ he thought.  “Let go of that man and leave his land!” Poe said, attempting to sound threatening.

 

“Or what?” said the second tax collector.

 

“Or I’ll run you through,” Poe said, pointing his sword at the tax collectors, but of course, just as he brought his arm up, it got tangled in his cape.  Poe tried shrugging it off but finally had to use his other hand to get his sword free.  _Please, earth, just swallow me up now_. 

 

The tax collectors were howling with laughter.  “Is this a joke?  Did Captain Solo put you up to this?” the first one asked. 

 

 _Dammit, I am not letting a stupid cape screw this up_!  In a flash, Poe was off Chewie and had disarmed one of the men, hurtling him to the ground.  His blade flicked up at the throat of the other.  “Let me explain this to you,” Poe said in a low, dangerous tone.  “I am the Fox, and I’m here to protect the people of Los Angeles from the likes of you.  Tell Captain Solo and Governor Snoke that we are no longer going to stand for their villainy and greed.  I aim to take back Los Angeles, and I’m not afraid to shed a little blood while I do it.” 

 

Poe took the gun from the man he had at swordpoint and handed it to the farmer.  He then pushed the man towards his horse.  He gruffly picked up the other man and shoved him towards his partner.  “Now leave and don’t come back.  If I hear you’ve been within five miles of this farm, I will visit all sorts of hell down on you.”  The two men stood there in shock.  “Go,” Poe roared, and the two scrambled up onto their horses and down the dusty road towards town.

 

The farmer stood still, his eyes on the ground.  Poe turned to him.  “Are you all right, sir?”  The man nodded, raising his eyes to watch the retreating forms of the tax collectors.  “How much do you owe?”

 

“One hundred,” the man whispered.  Poe went to his saddle and produced a small bag.  “This should cover that,” he said, pressing it into the man’s palm.  “I don’t think they will be back, but if they are, send word to the mission.”  The man nodded, still in a daze. 

 

Poe’s foot got caught in his cape as he tried to get back up on Chewie.  He stumbled.  “Kriffing hell,” he screamed.  “Sorry,” he said, turning to the farmer.  “It’s been a rough week.”  He took a deep breath, swept his cape out of the way and mounted Chewie.  He tried to make his voice sound confident as he said, “Tell your friends that the Fox is here to help them.”  Poe rolled his eyes as he rode away.  _Why does there have to be a cape?_

 

**# # # #**

It took a few more run-ins with Hux’s men, but soon, word of the Fox spread throughout Los Angeles.  And thankfully, after a few more bumpy starts, none of those run-ins included falling off his horse or getting caught in his cape.  By the end of Poe’s third week as the masked crusader, wanted posters had sprung up across town. 

 

Still, probably the hardest thing about being the Fox was that Poe had to figure out a quick way to dissuade anyone from thinking that it could be him.  Rumors were swirling throughout Los Angeles as to who the Fox could be, and Poe always tensed in fear that his name would be mentioned among the possibilities.  Thankfully, he’d been gone for five years, so he could adapt a new public persona, and most people would assume that his time serving in the Republic Cavalry had changed him. 

 

This meant that whenever Poe wasn’t gallivanting about as the Fox, he had to make a very public display of being _Poe Dameron_ , _society dandy_ , the least threatening noble to ever live.  Poe found that this persona was much harder to keep up than the Fox.  With the Fox, he simply had to ride around, making sure his mask stayed in place while being a general nuisance to Snoke.  As _Poe Dameron_ , _society dandy_ , Poe had to bury himself under a guise of selfishness and indifference.  And the costume was about a million times worse.

 

Poe had never stopped to give much thought to what he was wearing.  At home growing up, Mr. Artoo laid out his clothes every day, and at the Academy and in the army, there was his uniform.  Now, though, after an excruciatingly long shopping trip with Jessika, in which she insisted (giggling the entire time) on him buying morning coats, waistcoats, and trousers in a wide range of colors and the latest styles, he had to appear _fashionable_.  It was killing him, the amount of time he now had to spend getting ready each day.

 

Poe’s new persona also had the disturbing side effect of invitations to dinners and parties at various nobles’ houses where he was introduced to eligible daughters and sons dressed up and powdered within an inch of their lives.  To a person, they were vacuous, spoiled, and petty, but he had a job to do.  So, he danced; he talked about the unbearable heat; he pretended not to care about politics or anything of substance; he smiled and he flirted.  It was hell.

 

When the invitation to dinner at the Trooper estate arrived, Poe was both excited and apprehensive.  He hadn’t seen Finn since the funeral, but he didn’t want Finn to see him like this.  He didn’t have a choice, though—this was an opportunity that the Fox couldn’t pass up.  He needed to meet Snoke and get a sense of what was going on in that house.  Poe groaned.  _Why can’t I reunite with Finn as the Fox_ , he thought.  _I’m actually proud of that_.  Then, Poe remembered Rey and thought better of it.  Perhaps being _Poe Dameron, society dandy_ would make things easier.  It was a shield that could protect him.

 

Poe went to his closet to survey his wardrobe.  _What costume would be best to impress Snoke, keep Ben from suspecting the truth, and perhaps show off my assets just a bit?_   _I mean, if Finn just happens to notice, that wouldn’t be the end of the world._   He smiled, surveying his dandified wardrobe.  _The blue.  Definitely the blue._

**# # # #**

**June 16, 1843:**

“You’re doing what!” Kes yelled.

 

Poe straightened his vest and pulled at his shirt sleeves under his azure coat.  “I’m having dinner with Governor Snoke and Ben tonight.”

 

“Over my dead body!” Kes roared.  “Do you have any idea what that man is like?  And Ben!  Ben is just as bad as that Commander…whatshisname.  What on earth are you thinking, Poe?”

 

Poe was torn.  It was good to see the fire back in his father’s eyes, even if it was directed at him.  But he couldn’t risk his father’s safety by letting him in on his secret, so he had to play _Poe Dameron, society dandy_ , at home as well as in public. 

 

“I was thinking that it was a lovely invitation, and I’m looking forward to seeing Finn, as well as meeting Governor Snoke’s daughter, Phasma.  I hear she’s stunning.”  Kes rolled his eyes.  “Besides, father, I’d think you’d want me to reintegrate into society life here in Los Angeles, make new friends, become a part of the community.”  Poe looked into the mirror and pulled at his curls one last time.  He stepped back and surveyed himself.  He gave the Poe in the mirror a rakish grin.  

 

 _Kill me now_ , he thought.  _I’m actually getting good at this_.  He smiled sweetly as he turned to face his father.  “Don’t wait up!” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Dinner with Snoke. There will also be dancing (and yes, Phasma dances, because why not).
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for all of the wonderful comments and kudos, everyone! It's so nice to hear from you.


	9. Dinner with the Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter in the past before we get back to the Fox and the Falcon in the present (well, if you count June 1843 as the present). 
> 
> Poe and Finn have a reunion of sorts.

 

**June 16, 1843:**

If seeing the changes Leia made to the Skywalker house had been disquieting, seeing Snoke’s influence over the Trooper estate was downright terrifying.  Growing up, Poe had been in and out of Finn’s house so much, it was like a second home to him.  This?  This was like returning to find a twisted version of all of those memories—everything almost the same and yet, horribly different. 

 

For one thing, there were the soldiers.  Snoke had an entire garrison stationed in makeshift barracks on the estate, and everywhere Poe looked, the grounds were crawling with Snoke’s men.  In fact, when he rode up on BeeBee, for a moment, he thought he was back at the Academy.  Poe had to do his best not to go on guard immediately—tonight he was _Poe Dameron, society dandy,_ after all—but it was hard.  His hand kept drifting to where his sword should have been.  He felt a bit naked without it.

 

As he entered the house, Poe plastered the best smile he could muster on his face and pressed forward, but when he entered the drawing room, he quite visibly startled.  The painting of Finn’s parents, just below the carving of the family crest above the fireplace, had been replaced with some garish rendition of Snoke and his daughter Phasma.  The thing was creepy, made even more so by the fact that its two subjects were now smiling and introducing themselves to Poe as if this were their home.  Poe fought past his anger and was, in turn, introduced to Snoke, his daughter Phasma (newly arrived from London), Commander Hux, Captain Solo, and Finn and Rey, who both looked as uncomfortable as Poe felt.

 

Finn had been steeling himself for this dinner for days.  He hadn’t seen Poe since his mother’s funeral, but from the talk around town, he’d learned that Poe these days was nothing like the Poe he’d remembered.  It was as if whatever happened five years ago had intensified.  From all reports, Poe was now just another pampered noble with little on his mind beyond the latest gossip and fashions. 

 

Still, for one brief moment, when Poe entered the drawing room, Finn couldn’t help himself.  _It’s the blue suit_ , Finn told himself.  _He always did look good in blue_.  Poe wasn’t necessarily tall, but there was something about the way he held himself and the way the blue of his waistcoat brought out the hues of his skin…  Finn swallowed hard.  _This isn’t my Poe.  No matter how good he looks._

 

Poe very deliberately didn’t let his eyes linger on Finn.  Finn, who looked like a drink of water after years in the desert.  Finn, who was very clearly staring and perhaps even appreciating.  _Finn, who…stop it brain.  I have a job to do._   Strategically, he needed an in with Snoke, and the best path to that was probably his daughter.  That was why, after the introductions and some small talk, as the party made their way to the dining room, Poe made a point of taking Phasma’s arm.  The woman was several inches taller than he, so it made the sort of intimate flirting he was gaining a reputation for a bit challenging, but he managed.  “Tell me, Miss Snoke, how do you find Los Angeles?”

 

“Honestly,” the woman said, “I don’t see how anyone abides it.  The heat is relentless.”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more,” Poe said.  “I’m only recently returned myself after five glorious years away.”  Poe produced a handkerchief and patted his forehead.  “The heat is simply uncivilized.”  Phasma murmured her agreement.  Finn rolled his eyes.

 

Phasma was wearing a silver gown with a pearl choker.  As Poe helped her into her seat, he murmured, “That’s a lovely necklace, Miss Snoke.  Although I’m afraid the pearls pale in comparison to the lovely hue of your eyes.”  Finn was fairly certain he was going to be sick. 

 

As dinner was served, the conversation quickly turned to the Fox, who had most recently thwarted an attack by the Knights of Ren on a hacienda just outside town.  “He’s certainly got help,” Hux said.  “There’s no way he’s acting alone.”

 

“Well, then, who is helping him, Hux?  Because every report we have says he works alone,” Ben said. 

 

Snoke turned to Poe.  “I must apologize, my son.  I’ve tasked the Commander and the Captain with capturing the Fox and neither seems able to make any headway.”  Poe shook his head sadly and then aimed for his most pampered voice as he said: “It’s getting where decent folk are afraid to travel alone.  I know I was extra careful riding here tonight.  I kept thinking the Fox was going to jump out and attack me."  He sighed.  "I certainly hope your men are able to catch the brigand soon.”

 

Finn stabbed at his meal.

 

“You disagree, Master Trooper,” Phasma asked.  “What,” Finn said, remembering who he was dining with.  “No.  I was simply wondering what more could be done to keep this _brigand_ at bay.”  Poe wanted to laugh at how poorly Finn was hiding his anger, but instead, he decided to direct the conversation in a new direction.  “Tell me, Miss Phasma, what is the news from London?”

 

Finn was grateful when Poe and Phasma began discussing the latest London gossip and Snoke, Hux, and Solo went back to discussing the Fox.  He looked up at Rey.  _Thank goodness you’re here_.  She’d only been allowed to dine with the family to add some balance to the table—five men and one woman was a bit much, even for Snoke—but instead of finding a sympathetic ally, Finn saw Rey had a stern look on her face, reminding him he wasn’t in a position to speak his mind freely.  He gave a quick nod in response.

 

**# # # #**

 

After dinner, Phasma insisted on dancing.  One of the servants sat at the piano, and Poe took Phasma’s hand.  It was an awkward affair—as both Phasma and Poe attempted to lead.  Poe eventually gave up.  As Phasma led him around the floor, he glanced over at where Finn gracefully waltzed Rey across the room and felt his chest seize up. 

 

As the song ended, Poe bowed to Phasma and then surprised himself by walking over to Finn.  “May I have the next dance?”  Finn’s eyes grew wide, but before he could think of a good excuse, Poe was leading him to the middle of the room.  Rey smiled and turned to Phasma.  “Shall we?”  Phasma took the shorter woman’s hand as the waltz began.

 

Poe knew this didn’t mean anything, knew that Finn loved Rey and that even if he didn’t, there was no way Finn could love _Poe Dameron, society dandy_.  Yet, as his hand found Finn’s back and he felt the heat radiating through Finn’s jacket, he let himself have this moment.  

 

They began spinning around the floor.  Poe fixed his eyes on Finn’s.  He’d forgotten how beautiful they were—big and bold and deep brown—and Poe lost himself in those eyes, let the rest of the room slip away until there was nothing but the heat of Finn’s back and the thrill of his touch and the enchanting pull of his eyes.  “I missed you,” Poe found himself saying, just above a whisper.

 

Finn was cursing himself as Poe led him to the center of the room.  He reminded himself that this was not the Poe he fell in love with; this was some cheap facsimile.  But then, one of Poe’s hands slipped around his back while the other took his hand.  The music started, and Finn forgot about everything other than Poe.  Beautiful Poe with that one curl hanging so tantalizingly over his forehead and those crinkly eyes.  Finn hoped they could simply stay like this forever.  “I missed you too,” Finn breathed.

 

As they took another turn, Poe spoke softly: “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Finn kept his voice low.

 

“Leaving.”  Poe sighed, “Everything.”

 

Finn suddenly realized that the Poe dancing with him was not the Poe that had been fawning over Phasma all night.  This wasn’t fake Poe; this was _his_ Poe.  “Poe,” he said, hopefully.  There was a sort of recognition in Poe’s eyes.  “Finn?”

 

Someone was clearing their throat.  Finn jerked his eyes away from Poe’s to see Snoke walking up to them.  Poe blinked and then suddenly, the mask was back up.  “Not bad, Master Trooper.  Although I dare say none of us do justice to Miss Phasma.”  Poe turned to Snoke.  “Your daughter puts the rest of us to shame.”  Snoke smiled.  “Mister Dameron, if I might have a word?” 

 

Poe let go of Finn.  “Of course!”  In that moment, Poe couldn’t decide who he hated more, Snoke or _Poe Dameron, society dandy_.  Poe turned and bowed to the room.  “Miss Phasma.  Miss Rey.  Master Trooper.” He allowed his eyes to linger on Finn for one split second before he refocused on the task at hand.

 

Finn stood in the center of the room, watching Poe’s retreating form.  It felt just like it did five years ago.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snoke took Poe to the gardens.  The old man grasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward slightly.  “I’m very glad you could join us this evening, Mister Dameron.”

 

“I was glad to have the invitation,” Poe said.  “Life at the vineyard can be so trying,” Poe added in a spoiled whine.  Snoke chuckled.  “Yes, yes.  I’m sure it can be.”  Snoke stopped walking.  “How is your father, Poe?”

 

“Father is as well as can be expected.  He feels the loss of my mother acutely.”  Snoke nodded and resumed walking.  After a few steps, he said, “Several weeks ago, I approached your father about an…opportunity that I thought could be mutually beneficial for the two of us.  I’m afraid what with the nasty business with your mother, we were never able to move forward on it.”

 

“Oh, that’s a shame!  If I may, what was this opportunity?”

 

Snoke smiled.  “I’m looking for investors in the mine.”

 

“The Trooper mine?”

 

“Yes.  Since the accident, it’s fallen on hard times, and for the sake of young Finn, I’ve been looking for ways to shore up the accounts, but alas…”  Snoke shook his head.  “If something isn’t done quickly, I fear we may lose the mine.” 

 

Poe wanted nothing more than to haul the old sack of bones up by his shoulders and pound him into the nearest wall.  The Trooper mine had always been profitable under Finn’s parents, and Poe had no reason to believe it would have suffered under Finn.  This was Snoke bleeding Finn’s estate dry and probably looking to pass the blame onto unsuspecting investors.  _Like my father_ , Poe thought. 

  
Poe forced the words out of his mouth.  “My goodness!  I had no idea.  If you’d like, I can talk to my father.”

 

“That would be very good of you, Poe.”  Snoke leaned in.  “In the coming days and weeks, the nobles of Los Angeles are going to need to decide if they are on the side of order or chaos.”  Snoke’s voice was low as he added, “I pity those who would choose chaos over the order I offer.  It won’t go well for them.”  His eyes met Poe’s.  Poe nodded slowly and said, “I’ve never understood why the rabble don’t see what’s best for them.”  He felt dirty just saying it. 

 

Snoke smiled again and cuffed Poe on the shoulder.  “I’m glad you see things my way, my boy.”  Then, he added, “It would be a good idea to make sure your father is on the same page.  These are dangerous times in Los Angeles.”  And with that, Snoke led a seething Poe back into the house.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe Dameron had finally left.  _Thank goodness_ , Hux thought.  _If I had to listen to that preening playboy compliment Phasma one more time…_   Hux took a long drink.  He sat in the study, looking over a batch of reports from his men.  Ben came in and threw himself into a nearby chair.  Hux shook his head.  “And you used to be friends with that idiot?”

 

“He didn’t used to be an idiot,” Ben said thoughtfully.  “In fact, I hardly recognized him.  This was like an entirely different person.”  Ben frowned and for several minutes, the room was in silence, save for the sound of Hux shuffling through papers.  Eventually, Ben said, “It seems to me that if you were the Fox, you’d want to make sure to throw your enemies off the scent.”

 

Hux grunted an agreement, refusing to look up from his reports. 

 

“You’d want to present yourself in public as the least threatening person around—someone who was the exact opposite of the Fox…”

 

Hux looked up.  “Are you suggesting that your friend Dameron is the Fox?”

 

“I don’t know,” Ben said quietly.  “I’m not sure, but I don’t think we should rule him out just yet.”

 

Hux shook his head.  “Fine.  But for the record, that man is an idiot, and as much as it pains me to say it, the Fox is no idiot.”

 

Rey stood in the hallway next to the door.  She frowned. The Poe Dameron she met tonight had certainly seemed too much of a dandy to be taken seriously, but then, there’d been that moment when he was dancing with Finn, and there were all of Finn’s stories about Poe’s exploits when they were kids.  Rey crept down the hall towards her room.  _I can’t fault Ben’s reasoning.  It makes sense._   Rey shuddered.  _I hope you know what you’re doing, Poe Dameron_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe rode straight to the Organa estate.  Nien met him in the stables.  “Are they still awake,” Poe asked, dismounting.  Nien nodded.  Poe patted BeeBee.  “I’ll be right back, buddy.”  He and Nien made their way into the dining room where Snap, Jessika, and Leia were all looking over a series of maps.

 

“I have news and a possible item that will need retrieval by the Fox.”

 

“Item?” asked Jess.

 

“A stunning pearl necklace that is just begging to be stolen.” Poe smirked. 

 

He didn’t feel like mentioning the fact that the pearl necklace was housed near a certain Finn Trooper, and that if the Fox needed to steal it and he just happened to meet Finn Trooper during the robbery, well, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, would it?

**# # # #**

 

**June 23, 1843:**

It was a week later.  The Fox was panting, and he really wanted to rip off the stupid mask.  He’d squashed himself into an alcove in the Governor’s garden, but it was far too exposed.  He had to move soon.  He clutched at the pearls in his pocket and exhaled slowly.  _At least that part went according to plan_.  He scanned the garden.  There was no way to get off the grounds before the guards caught up with him.  He needed to find a better place to hide.

 

As if by divine providence itself, a light appeared in the room just above him.  Poe looked from the room to the grounds, quickly triangulating exactly where he was and whose room it had to be.  He laughed quietly.  “This is my lucky night.”  _I guess the Fox will be paying a visit to Finn after all…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, we’ve now returned to the timeline from chapters two, three, and four, and as we might remember, the Fox paid a visit to Mr. Trooper’s balcony that night before escaping with a kiss, so I’m pretty sure he’d count the evening as a win.
> 
> Speaking of kisses, next time: the Fox and the Falcon, together at last, stealing money, saving lives, maybe even stealing a kiss…


	10. Did You See That?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back to the present (June 1843, that is). 
> 
> The Fox and the Falcon are having fun, getting things done, and of course, making things awkward.

 

**June-July 1843:**

“Wooo-hooo!” the Fox howled as he ran through the market stalls, narrowly avoiding the crowd.  He could hear the Falcon just behind him. 

 

Finn couldn’t help but laugh at the Fox’s unbridled enthusiasm.  It had been a few weeks since the Fox stole Phasma’s pearls and the Fox and the Falcon had met in the graveyard, and things were going swimmingly.

 

Today was evidence of that: their plan to disrupt Hux’s weekly journey through the market to extort protection payments worked, and the Fox managed to make off with Hux’s sizable purse in the process.  Which accounted for why, when Finn turned his head to check their backs, there were four guards in hot pursuit.  “Fox!”

 

“Yeah, buddy?” the Fox huffed.

 

“Any plans for losing the guards?”

 

“No.  You?”  The Fox clipped the side of a fishmonger’s stall and fish started sliding to the ground.  Finn jumped over them.  The fishmonger ran out after his fish and managed to get in the way of one guard, taking him down. 

 

 _Well, that worked_ , Finn thought.  _Three left._   “Split up?” he offered.

 

“Split up,” the Fox replied.  “See you tonight!”  And with that, the Fox executed a ninety degree turn.  The Falcon threw himself in the opposite direction and went thirty feet before turning around to check.  _Please say at least one is back there._   He’d pulled two of the guards.  _Thank the maker!_

Finn rounded the next corner and immediately plastered himself against a wall.  Sure enough the two men overshot the turn and the Falcon was on them before they realized their mistake.  As soon as the men were unconscious, Finn stood in the alley and wondered what he was supposed to do next _.  Kriff!  We didn’t plan this far_. 

 

Finn took a deep breath.  _Doesn’t seem like a good idea to wander the market dressed like this._   He made sure no one was watching and then ripped the mask off his face.  He quickly untied the cape and bundled the two together.  He was still dressed a little less formally than usual, and the dark purple getup was bound to attract attention, even without the mask.  _There’s no sense in trying to sneak back into the house only to sneak out later; I just need to find a place to lay low for a few hours_.

 

**# # # #**

 

 _We never figured out what to do after we got the money_ , Poe thought to himself as he turned another corner.  The guard on his tail was just not giving up.  Poe was panting and hating the decision to dress the Fox all in black in the California summer.

 

Abruptly, he stopped and turned to face the guard.  Thankfully, the man didn’t count on that happening, and he didn’t have time to stop.  He literally ran into Poe’s fist and knocked himself out.  “Well, I guess that works too,” the Fox said to no one in particular. 

 

He scanned his surroundings.  _I’m way too conspicuous out here in the open.  Need a place to hide until I meet the Falcon._ Poe frowned.  The mission was his best bet—he knew they were sympathetic to the cause.  But that also meant he had to keep the mask on.  Sister Kaydel and Friar Statura didn’t know the real identity of the Fox.  _And I aim to keep it that way_.  Poe frowned as he ran a hand through his hair.  _Stupid mask_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn slowly made his way to the mission, finally slipping into the back unnoticed.  He looked around.  Right now, he was in the shadows and there weren’t many people about, but he knew he’d need to find a place a little less exposed.  He searched for either Friar Statura or Sister Kaydel; they both knew he was the Falcon and would be able to help.

 

Sister Kaydel was standing at the altar talking to an older gentleman when she saw him.  Her eyes grew wide and she quickly rushed the man out of the sanctuary.  Several minutes later, she marched back in.  “What are you thinking, coming here?”

 

“That I needed a place to hide until nightfall.”

 

She shook her head.  “Between the two of you, it never occurred to you to plan past going to the market, did it?”

 

Finn blushed and became very interested in the floor.  “We may not have finalized our plans for what to do after…wait, how did you know about the market?”

 

Sister Kaydel sighed.  “Follow me.  And put the mask back on.”  _Is she crazy?_ Finn thought, but he was a little bit afraid of Sister Kaydel, even if she was tiny, so he put on the mask.  She led him to a small room in the basement, opened the door and pointed inside.  The Fox was sitting with his back against the far wall.  He looked up and broke into a huge grin.  “Falcon, Buddy!”

 

Finn turned to the sister, who was obviously not amused, and nodded his thanks.  She slammed the door behind him.  “Great minds, huh?”

 

“Yeah.  I guess we didn’t plan on what to do after we got away.”

 

“No,” the Falcon said, sliding down next to the Fox.  “But we’ve got time now.  Might as well start figuring things out.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The next few weeks went by in a blur.  Poe hated to admit it, but having a partner made his life easier, and the Falcon was amazing—he just seemed to anticipate what the Fox needed.  If someone pinned him down, the Falcon was there.  If he dodged left, the Falcon dodged right.  It was as if they were made to work together. 

 

Between the two of them, they had already stolen two different bribes headed to Snoke’s allies, a shipments of arms intended for Snoke’s troops, and a case of wine meant for Phasma’s birthday celebrations.  They’d also managed to keep the Knights of Ren away from three different haciendas. 

 

Finn, however, was most proud of the wanted poster.  Alongside those demanding the capture of the Fox were new ones offering ample rewards for the capture of the Falcon as well.  He’d already pilfered one and hidden it away in his room.

 

This night, though, things were a bit more subdued.  The Fox and the Falcon were on top of a building overlooking the town’s main square.  A gallows had been erected, and early the next morning, Snoke was set to execute three farmers, two for failing to pay their taxes and one for supposedly aiding in the resistance. 

 

The Fox and the Falcon had just spent the better part of the last hour going over the logistics of their plan—who would be where and when—but they were both still a bit nervous.  Much of the plan relied on them being able to create a lot of chaos in a short amount of time and to get to the three condemned men without anyone getting hurt.  Leia and Friar Statura were set to spirit the men away after the Fox and the Falcon freed them, but there were still a lot of loose ends that couldn’t be tied up neatly.  They didn’t know how many guards would be in the square tomorrow or where Snoke, Ben and Hux were going to be.  There was a lot they were going to have to play by ear.

 

Earlier in the day, Snap, Jessika, and Nien had come up with plans to run interference and create diversions, and that had Poe worried too.  The more people involved, the more likely someone was going to get hurt…or worse. 

 

Still, if it all went to plan, it would be pandemonium in a little less than six hours.  All they had to do now was wait.  Poe took a deep breath and watched the square.  Snoke’s troops were milling about, mostly huddled around a small fire near the gallows, but it was quiet.

 

The Falcon stole a glance at the Fox—his partner was coiled far too tightly at the moment.  Finn bumped his shoulder into the other man’s.  “We’ve got this,” he whispered.

 

“I hope so,” the Fox breathed.

 

“I know so,” Finn said. 

 

The Fox turned and met his eyes.  _This guy is so damn earnest._   “Yeah, we got this.”  He bumped his shoulder into the Falcon’s.  “We’ve got it,” he murmured, willing himself to believe it.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snoke commandeered a balcony on one of the buildings overlooking the square.  Finn had begged off attending, saying he felt a bit under the weather.  That left Phasma and Rey, who both stood in the uncomfortable heat trying to avoid looking at the nooses swaying in the hot breeze.  Snoke fanned himself, scowling. 

 

The scowl on the Governor’s face was replaced by a harsh smile as soon as his guards brought the men out of the stockade.  As the three men were led to the gallows, Snoke leaned forward to get a better look.  He turned to his daughter.  “Perfect weather for it, isn’t it?”  Phasma pursed her lips, as if she might be sick, and nodded.  Rey squinted in the sun and pretended not to hear.

 

Hux ascended the gallows as the men were fitted with their nooses.  “We await your word, Governor,” he said loudly.  The crowd, as one, turned their attention to the balcony.  Snoke crept forward.  “Good people of Los Angeles—”

 

“Good people of Los Angeles,” came a booming voice from across the square.  “Are you going to stand by while this man takes your land, taxes you senseless, and murders your fellow citizens?”  The Falcon stood on top of the building opposite Snoke.  The wind picked up his dark purple cape, and it danced as he pointed his sword at the Governor.  “I am here to tell you that this man will stop at nothing to line his own pockets.  He is a villain and a thief and the day we are rid of him will be the greatest day in the history of Los Angeles!”

 

Snoke glared at the Falcon.  For a beat, the square was silent.  Then, Hux screamed, “Guards!  Someone fire your damn guns!”  

 

At that moment Ben, standing in front of the gallows, realized what was going on.  Even before the Falcon started talking, the Fox had been sneaking amongst the troops’ horses, quietly loosening their saddles and restraints.  Hux was screaming at the guards, who were taking aim at the Falcon, as Ben turned to the hangman: “It’s a damn distraction!  Pull the lever!” 

 

The man hesitated, and in that split second, all hell broke loose.

 

As the guards fired, the Falcon disappeared from sight.  The gathered crowd began to run, fearing the gunfire would soon turn on them.  The horses bolted at the noise of the crowd.  Then, an explosion rocked the far end of the square near Snoke’s balcony. 

 

 _Diversions!_   _I don’t ever want to know what Nien and Jess did to cause that_ , the Fox thought as he ran towards the gallows.  The hangman had come to his senses and was reaching for the lever.  In the instant before he reached it, the Falcon drove him into the crowd below.

 

The Fox jumped onto the gallows.  Hux reached for the lever and the Fox punched him.  Then, in one fluid movement, the Fox turned and began cutting the first of the men free. The Falcon was suddenly right next to him cutting the second.  Hux regained his footing and pulled the lever.  Finn watched the rope he was cutting snap clean in two and breathed a sigh of relief.  The Fox kicked Hux off the stage and cut at the rope of the third man, who was gasping for air.  As the third man fell free, Jessika rushed below the gallows and motioned to the three men to follow her.

 

Ben aimed his pistol carefully.  He didn’t know who this Falcon was—didn’t care—but he had his suspicions about the Fox.  He aimed for the man’s heart. 

 

Finn saw it all as if it were happening in slow motion: Ben pointing the gun at the Fox, who was busy with two of Hux’s men.  He ran and pushed the Fox off the gallows just as he heard the shot ring out.  They fell into a pile of Snoke’s men. 

 

The Fox looked up at the Falcon—for one split second there was nothing else in all the universe except this stupidly brave man who’d just saved his life, and in that split second, he knew in his heart who he hoped the Falcon was—but in the next heartbeat, it was over.  The Falcon turned his head and spied Ben coming towards them.  “I’ve got this,” the Falcon said, pushing himself up.

 

In the midst of the chaos, Snap made sure to overturn all of the carts and crates he came across, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Leia and Friar Statura.  Snap had a pistol at the ready, and if any of Snoke’s men looked too interested in his boss or the good Friar, Snap took care of it. 

 

As Jessika delivered the three men to Leia and Statura, Nien joined Snap, and the two began slowly making their way out of the square, being sure to get in a good punch or two when none of Snoke’s men were watching.

 

Screaming and smoke filled the square, and Rey couldn’t help but notice the terror in Phasma’s eyes as she covered her mouth with a handkerchief.  “Governor, I think we should get your daughter back to the estate,” Rey said.  The old man didn’t seem to hear her. 

 

“Father!” Phasma yelled. 

 

“Yes, yes, of course.  Get Phasma to safety, Rey.” He threw up a hand, waving them off, his eyes not leaving the scene playing out below him.

 

Finn pointed his sword at Ben, taunting him; he’d been waiting years for this opportunity.  Ben threw off one glove and then the next, dragging out his sword.  “You’re going to die today, traitor!” he screeched.

 

The Falcon screamed, “Come and get me!”

 

The fight was electric; they were both moving so fast, it was hard to see whose blade was doing what.  The sounds of the square drowned out the clash of metal on metal but Finn and Ben could hear it, just as they could their own grunts and growls.  Nothing existed outside the two of them. 

 

For several minutes, they pressed back and forth, neither gaining much ground as both attacked and parried in a whirl of motion.  Then, a woman trying to outrun one of Snoke’s men bumped into the Falcon, who took his eyes off Ben for a moment.  Ben slashed through the air and caught the Falcon’s right shoulder.  The Falcon yelled and kicked the other man back.

 

His shoulder screamed in agony, but there was no way he was going to let Solo get the better of him.  He poured his fury into his next attack.  He pressed forward, fighting through the pain, and soon, Ben was on the defensive.  Ben stumbled.  The Falcon’s blade found his thigh.  _This isn’t happening_ , Ben thought. 

 

Suddenly, Ben was tripping backwards as the Falcon’s blade cut a thin line up his cheek.  Ben’s mouth opened.  His eyes grew wide.  The Falcon didn’t advance.  He stood ready but watched as Ben straightened, then touched his free hand to his face, eyes glistening as he saw blood drip down his fingers.  Ben looked back at the Falcon as if he wanted to say something.  He then turned and ran into the crowd.

 

Finn stood there frozen.  _Did that really just happen?_  

 

The Fox was suddenly beside him, grabbing his shoulder—the injured shoulder, unfortunately.  The Falcon winced.  “Sorry, buddy, but we need to go!”  Shots rang out as the two men ran out of the square to their waiting horses.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were breathless, laughing, as Poe slowed Chewie to a trot.  He turned his head, searching the road leading back into town.  Thankfully, they’d lost their few pursuers.

 

The Falcon whooped, yelling, “Did you see that!  Did you see that!”

 

“Yeah, I saw it,” the Fox chuckled.  He directed them towards a dry creek bed, far enough from the road to provide a little cover should someone come around.  Poe dismounted and flung himself on the ground.  Every part of him hurt, and he wanted to sleep for a week.

 

“I can’t believe we did it!” the Falcon said dismounting. 

 

“What happened to _we got this_?” the Fox asked.  The Falcon’s grin got even wider.  “Well, I hoped…”  He laughed as he sat down next to the Fox.

 

For a few minutes, neither spoke as the adrenaline started leaving their systems.  As it did, Finn remembered his shoulder and grasped it, squeezing his eyes shut.  “Buddy, you’re hurt,” the Fox said. 

 

“It’s nothing,” the Falcon lied.

 

Poe moved to survey the injury.  “You’ll need to clean it when you get home and wrap it.”  Poe pulled off the sash he wore at his waist, tying it around the Falcon’s shoulder.  His fingers lingered before he remembered himself.  “Um,” he cleared his throat, “that’ll do for now, but…do you have anyone who can help?”

 

The Falcon nodded.  “Yeah, I’m good.  Thanks.”

 

The Fox gave a tight smile.  _Of course, he has someone_.  He sat back down next to his friend.  “We did good today.  You’re a good man, Falcon, whoever you are.”

 

Finn frowned.  At this point, it seemed stupid to keep their true identities a secret from each other, especially as he knew who he hoped the Fox was.  “About that…”

 

“Nah, Falcon, don’t go there.  Right now, they catch you, you can’t tell them who I am, and I can’t tell them about you.  It’s a form of insurance.”

 

The Falcon shook his head.  “It’s a stupid form of insurance.”

 

Poe smiled.  The Falcon was adorable when he sulked.  “Look, if things go according to plan, we won’t have to do this much longer.  Just wear the mask for a few more weeks…”

 

The Falcon rolled his eyes and pushed himself up.  “Yeah, a few more weeks.” 

 

The Fox followed him.  “What? You’re having second thoughts?”

 

“I just don’t know why you don’t trust me”—he nearly said _Poe_ —“…Fox.”

 

“It’s not that, buddy.  I promise it’s not that.  I just don’t trust myself not to screw this up.  What if I see you in town and say ‘Hi Falcon’ where everyone can hear?  This way, we’re protecting us from us.”

 

“Whatever,” the Falcon said.  All his joy in the day’s events drained in these last few minutes.

 

“Dammit, Falcon,” Poe said, marching over to him and grabbing his good shoulder.  “Stop moping around.  We won today!  Those three men are alive because of _us_!” 

 

The Falcon’s mouth turned up slightly.  “Fine,” he finally said.  “We were pretty damn heroic today.” 

 

The Fox smiled and squeezed his shoulder.  “Damn right we were!  You were great.”

 

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” the Falcon said, his smile returning.

 

Poe knew he should’ve let go of the Falcon’s shoulder, knew he should’ve stopped looking into his huge eyes, but he didn’t.  And when the Falcon smiled like that, Poe just couldn’t help it.  He leaned in and kissed his partner, pressing his lips to the Falcon’s for one glorious moment.  It was electric and amazing—and just a tiny bit familiar.

 

Then, Poe remembered who he was and where he was and what they were supposed to be doing.  He pushed himself off of the Falcon, wiping his lips with his arm.  “Sorry, I...um…I didn’t mean…”

 

“Fox,” the Falcon said, his eyes wide.

 

“No, um, we should go.  Probably ought to split up.  Got to make sure the rest of the plan is working.”  The Fox was already pulling himself up into the saddle.  “So, I’ll see you tomorrow night then, right?”

 

“Right,” the Falcon managed, rooted to his spot. 

 

The Fox rode away without hearing the Falcon ask, “Poe?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the Fox in the traditional Zorro black, but the Falcon…I always think of that purple suit that John Boyega wore at the Star Wars premiere, so yeah, the Falcon wears dark purple and it is amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> And if I had any artistic talent whatsoever, I’d draw wanted posters for the Fox and the Falcon, but alas, I don't.


	11. Don't Overreact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been keeping secrets from Finn. Now, she has a story to tell...

 

**The Same Day (July 1843):**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!  Why did you kiss him?_   _What in the hell were you thinking?  You weren’t thinking; that’s what you were thinking!_ Poe berated himself the whole ride.  He was boarding Chewie at home tonight.  It was a risky move, but Leia, Snap, and Jess were going to be focused on getting the three men they’d rescued out of town.  He didn’t need to risk being seen near the Organa estate.

 

Poe took off his costume and changed into a spare set of clothes he’d left in the stable.  He stormed to the back of the house, still berating himself.  He found his father, sitting, staring off at nothing.  Poe stopped short.  _How many bottles of that has he had today_ , he wondered, when he spied the glass in his father’s hand.  As he moved closer, a distinct aroma told him the answer was probably _several._ “Papa,” Poe said quietly.  “How are you?”

 

Kes looked up at his son and laughed bitterly.  “How am I?”  He took a long drink, emptying his glass.  “Threepio,” he bellowed.  “Another!”  He stared into the empty glass.  “How am I?  Hmmmm.  My wife is dead.  The vineyard is falling apart, and my son spends his days dallying about with Governor Snoke.  How do you think I am?”

 

“Papa.”  Poe’s voice was shaking.  “It’s not like that…”

 

“So where were you today?”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “There was a hanging.”

 

“A hanging?”

 

“In the town square and—”

 

“And you thought that would be a good way to spend the day?  Not here with me, no! But watching Snoke murder innocent men?”

 

“Papa,” Poe whispered.

 

His father waved him off.  “I’m just glad your mother isn’t alive to see this,” Kes said.  “I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

 

Poe forced himself not to speak.   He turned and slowly put one foot in front of the other.  As he passed Threepio in the hall, he grabbed the servant’s arm: “Bring me a bottle of whatever you’ve got when you finish with him.” 

 

Threepio nodded.  “Certainly, sir.  Consider it done.” 

 

Poe slammed the door to his room.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey stood outside the door to Snoke’s study, hoping that none of the rest of the servants would dare come near the Governor in the state he was in.  She didn’t even have to try hard to hear what he was saying, given how loud he was shouting. 

 

“Utter chaos,” he screamed.  “What were you thinking?”  Hux made a noise as if to speak, but Snoke continued, “And you, Solo, don’t look so satisfied.  Your men were worse than new recruits!”  Rey could barely make out Ben’s voice as he tried to make an excuse.  “No,” Snoke roared.  “I don’t want to hear it.  Just get out of my sight!” 

 

Rey ran down the hall before anyone could open the door.

 

As Ben began to exit the room, Snoke grabbed Hux’s arm.  “A word, please?”

 

“Of course, Governor.”

 

Ben hovered in the doorway.  “That will be all, Solo.  I expect the Knights of Ren will be exacting some form of revenge for today’s…debacle?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good.  Then get to it!”

 

Snoke waited for a few moments after Ben closed the door and motioned for Hux to join him by the window.  “That one’s becoming a liability.”  Hux nodded.  He felt a pang of pity for Solo, followed quickly by the thought: _better him than me._  

 

Snoke continued, “The Fox and the Falcon are going to force us to move up our timetable a bit.  How long before we have all of the ‘investors’ for the mine lined up?”

 

Hux answered, “A few weeks.”

 

“Good.  Good.”  The older man walked to his desk.  “That will give you some time to do what needs to be done.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“We don’t have time to marry Finn off to Phasma before killing him.  Best to come up with another _accident_ in the time we have left and hope that works.”

 

“Of course, sir.  I’m fairly certain that the next time young Trooper goes riding, we can make sure the horse throws him.” 

 

The Governor chortled.  “Such a shame these bad things keep happening to the Trooper family.”

 

“Yes, it is, sir.” Hux allowed himself a tiny smile.  “What about the girl?”

 

“No need to worry about that.  I’ve already arranged for Captain Hutt to buy the girl from us.  Dirty little thing like that…I never understood why the family raised her above her station, but we can correct that mistake.”

 

“It’s not like anyone will miss her,” Hux added.

 

**# # # #**

Rey closed the door behind her, sighing and wishing she could’ve heard more of Snoke’s conversation with Hux and Ben.  She jumped as she heard a tapping at her window.  She spun to see Nien Nunb standing outside.  She rushed over, throwing the window open.  “Nien? Is everything okay?”  The old man smiled and handed her a letter before disappearing into the darkness.  Rey watched his retreating figure before taking the letter back to her writing desk, one of the few pieces of furniture Snoke had deigned to allow in her tiny room.

 

Rey opened it, comforted by the familiarity of the looping script. 

_We will be away for several days.  I hope not longer.  If the need should arise, N will be available.  Be careful._

 

It wasn’t signed.  Her aunt never signed the letters.

 

Rey balled up the paper and made a mental note to burn it while the rest of the house was asleep.  Rey crossed her arms.  _Too many people I love taking too many risks._   _And Snoke definitely has something planned._

 

There was a knock at her door. “Yes?” she said crossing the room.  She nearly said, _Finn, if you’ve managed to pull off that bandage, so help me_ , and she was so glad she didn’t when she opened the door to find Phasma, looking decidedly out of place in this part of the house.  Rey gazed up at the much taller woman, raising both eyebrows.

 

“I wanted to thank you,” Phasma said stiffly.

 

“For?”

 

“For getting me out of there today.” 

 

Rey nodded.  Phasma’s voice grew soft.  “I didn’t want to be there.  Those people…” 

 

Rey frowned, skeptical.  “I’m his daughter,” Phasma said.  “I have a duty to him.”  Then, she added, “It doesn’t mean I’m not trapped too.”  Rey’s mouth opened a bit, but Phasma was already turning and leaving. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn’s shoulder hurt, and after several hours of trying to sleep through the pain, he elected to prowl the house.  _My house_ , he said to himself.  _That’s right, my house!_   _The house I have every right to wander through any time I want._   Still, he found himself trying to step as quietly as possible, avoiding corridors where Snoke’s men were likely to be loitering. 

 

Finn stopped outside the drawing room and cocked his head.  Rey was burning something in the fireplace.  She watched the fire for a moment before padding off back towards her room.  Finn made for the fireplace and stomped out the flame, but there was nothing left.  He stared after Rey, frowning. 

 

An hour later Finn found himself outside of Rey’s door, pacing.  He’d been talking himself in and out of confronting her, and he was finally ready to knock.

 

Rey cracked open the door, bleary.  “Finn, so help me, if you’ve managed to get that bandage off…”

 

“No, it’s not that,” he said, pushing into her room.

 

That woke her up.  “Oy, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“What were you burning?”

 

“What?”

 

“What were you burning in the fireplace?”

 

“None of your business is what I was burning.  Are you spying on me now?”

 

“Do I need to be,” Finn asked.

 

“No!  Finn, what is wrong with you?”

 

Finn sat down and scrubbed his face with his hands, pulling at his shoulder.  He grimaced.  “What’s wrong with me?  I’m a prisoner in my own home.  I’ve been running around with a masked vigilante who doesn’t want to tell me his name, and my best friend is sneaking around in the middle of the night keeping secrets from me.  That’s what’s wrong.”

 

Rey’s forehead bunched up.  _Finn is my best friend,_ she thought.   _He deserves to know the truth_.  “I’ll tell you, but you can’t overreact.  Promise?”

 

“Promise,” Finn said.  Rey raised an eyebrow.  “I swear, no overreacting.  None.  I will react normally.”

 

Rey sat down next to Finn.  “It was a letter from Leia Organa.  She’s…she’s my aunt.”

 

“What?!?” Finn said loudly.

 

“You said you wouldn’t overreact,” Rey said shushing him.  She listened for any noise from the hall to indicate someone had heard.  When everything remained quiet, she continued, “Do you want to hear the story or not?”  Finn shut his mouth, pressing his lips together and nodding.  “Good.  Now, a lot of this is what Aunt Leia told me later, but this is how she tells it…”

 

**# # # #**

 

**1826:**

“You what?” Leia didn’t mean to sound quite as shrill as she did, but surely Luke could appreciate her surprise.

 

“Apparently, I have a daughter,” Luke said, as calm as ever.  Han sat off to the side, staring out a window, intent on watching Ben and the Dameron boy running around outside.  He was trying his hardest not to get sucked into the conversation.  Leia wanted to strangle him, wanted to strangle them both.

 

“You have a daughter, and you are only now telling us about her?”

 

“I just found out myself.” Luke held up a letter.  Leia walked over and snatched it from his hand, quickly scanning it.  Her brow furrowed.  “So what are you going to do?”

 

“What can I do?  Mara makes it clear that she doesn’t want anything from me.”

 

“She’s your daughter, Luke.” Leia closed her eyes, fighting the inevitable headache.  _How did I end up living with the two most infuriating men in the whole territory?_

 

“I appreciate your concern, Leia, but I can’t go marching off to Yerba Buena and demand that Mara let me see her.  I have obligations here.”

 

“So you’re just going to ignore this?”

 

Luke took a deep breath.  “Leia, I’m not ignoring it.  Mara doesn’t want to see me—”

 

“She doesn’t say that, Luke!  Why would she write this letter if she didn’t want to see you?”

 

Luke took another deep breath; he did that a lot when having _conversations_ with his sister.  “Leia, Mara moving hundreds of miles away was sending a very clear message…”

 

“She left because she thought you didn’t love her, and,” she held up the letter, “because she was most likely scared and pregnant.”

 

There was a knock on the door to the study.  “Yes, come in,” Luke said.  Leia shot him an evil look.

 

One of Luke’s advisors opened the door.  “Governor, Lor San Tekka is here to see you.”

 

Luke rose.  “I’ll be right there, Wedge.”  He turned to his sister.  “Mara made up her mind, Leia.  There isn’t anything else we can do.”

 

Leia clenched her fists, turning to Han, who was suddenly very interested in the boys again.  _Strangling the two of them would be too nice_.

 

**# # # #**

 

**1828:**

“You can’t be serious, sweetheart.” 

 

_If he calls me sweetheart one more time…_   “Han, you and Luke can pretend that the girl doesn’t exist, but I can’t.”  Leia held up the new letter.  “Mara is asking for help this time, explicitly.”  She shook the letter in her husband’s face.  “We can’t ignore this any longer.”

 

Han sighed, taking his wife’s shoulders as gently as he could.  “Fine, Leia, but I still think this is Luke’s call in the end.”

 

“And if he’s being a closed-minded nerfherder?”

 

“Then, it’s his mistake to make.”  Han pulled her into his arms.  “Leia, we can’t save all of the world.”

 

Leia pulled back just a bit.  “I’m not trying to save the world.  I’m trying to help _our_ niece, _his_ daughter.”

 

“So what are you saying?” Han already knew what she was going to say.  He desperately didn’t want her to say it.

 

“I’m going to go to Yerba Buena and find her.”

 

“What about Ben?”  _What about me?_

 

Leia let out a long breath.  “I’ll write.  And he’ll have you and Luke to look after him while I’m gone.”

 

Han frowned.  A part of him wanted to tell her _you could take us with you,_ but instead all he managed was “Fine.”  He kissed the top of her head.

 

**# # # #**

 

By the time Leia reached Yerba Buena, Mara and her daughter had moved on.  The woman who had been renting them a room told Leia that Mara was sick and her money had run out.  She’d been searching for work when she’d decided to leave town, and that’s all anyone seemed to know. 

 

Leia wrote to her old friend Nien Nunb asking for help.  Nien had served with Han and Kes Dameron in the war and had a knack for tracking things down.  He joined her in Yerba Buena, and they eventually got a lead on Mara that led them east to Dandoran. 

 

It turned out to be a false lead.  When they arrived, they found a girl, recently orphaned, who was the right age, but she wasn’t Luke’s daughter.  Still, Leia couldn’t leave the girl to fend for herself, so Leia and Nien took Jessika Pava with them back to Yerba Buena and started their search for Mara and her daughter all over again. 

 

**# # # #**

 

**1832:**

Rey couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t have to scavenge and steal to keep them fed.  Her mother simply wasn’t well enough to find steady employment, so it fell to Rey to take care of them.  Rey didn’t mind.  She was tough.  She’d do what had to be done.

 

The winter after Rey turned ten, her mother died.  Even though her mother had been sick most of Rey’s life, Rey never thought that it could actually get worse.  But now, alone in Jakku, Rey was scared.  She knew she could do what she needed to in order to survive, but she suddenly felt exposed.  The townspeople who gave her disapproving looks, or worse, the unsavory characters whose looks were far more unsettling—they were far too aware that she no longer had the protection of her mother.  Rey knew she was living on borrowed time.

 

She left town and took to the hills, setting up house in a cave there.  It was safer, away from the prying eyes of the townsfolk.  But it was also lonely, and in her loneliness, Rey learned to miss her father, whoever he was, even as she still hated him.  Rey couldn’t really picture the man that her mother had sometimes described, though.  To Rey, he was just a concept—like security or peace—something that she would never really know.

 

For three years, Rey lived, hidden, on the outskirts of Jakku, scavenging and stealing, making sure to pay her cut to Sheriff Plutt to avoid jail or the orphanage, keeping a safe distance from the outlaws and thieves who liked to call Jakku home.  For three years, she went to bed hungry, sleeping lightly lest anyone come poking around.  For three years, she only had herself to rely on.  Rey learned to turn off her feelings, to focus on what needed to be done.  It was a hard life, so Rey hardened up to face it. 

 

**Spring 1835:**

Rey had never seen a princess before, but the stories her mother used to tell her at night were full of them, and if anyone ever seemed to embody what Rey thought a princess should look like, it was the woman with the braids.  She just held herself differently than anyone Rey had ever seen.  The woman came riding into town one early spring day, flanked by a girl Rey’s age and a short, older man. 

 

Rey was mesmerized, but they didn’t get many strangers in Jakku, and to have three ride into town together, it meant trouble of one sort or another.  As much as Rey wanted a closer look, she knew to steer clear of the woman with the braids.  _She’s trouble_ , Rey kept telling herself.

 

When Rey went to make her weekly payoff to Sheriff Plutt, she discovered just what sort of trouble that was.  Plutt looked especially pleased with himself as Rey pushed her money forward.  “Little light this week,” he said.

 

“It’s the same as last week and the week before that and the week before that,” Rey said, refusing to take the bait.

 

“Maybe, but it seems to me that you might owe a little more this week,” the man said.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“That woman, the one who rode into town a few days ago?  She’s been asking around.  Trying to find Mara Jade and her little girl.  Told her I didn’t remember a Mara, but if my memory was to suddenly clear up…”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Another ten by Friday.”

 

“Ten?  That’s more than twice your weekly cut!”

 

“Just be glad I’m not asking for twenty,” the man said, shoving her out of his office.  “Friday, or I tell the woman what I know.”

 

Rey knew she couldn’t find that kind of money in three days, so she ran back to her cave to begin packing her things.  With any luck, she could be halfway to Takodana before anyone knew she was gone. 

 

Rey stopped about fifty feet outside of the cave.  Someone was there.  She could feel it.  She pulled out the long staff she’d fashioned for herself the first time a thief had taken her weekly earnings.  “Hello?  I know you’re there,” she shouted.

 

A small man stepped out of the cave, his arms were at his sides.  He smiled at Rey.  “Miss Skywalker,” he said, bowing.

 

“No, I think you have the wrong person.”

 

A voice from behind her said, “No, I think he’s right.”  Rey spun to face the woman with the braids.  “You are the daughter of Mara Jade, aren’t you?”

 

“I don’t know who you are or what you think…”  Rey crouched down, ready to make a run for it.

 

The woman put her hands up in front of her.  “Oh no, dear, I’m sorry.  We’re not trying to scare you.”  She smiled.  “I’m your aunt, Leia Organa.  My brother, Luke, is your father.” 

 

Rey ran.

 

**# # # #**

 

For three weeks, they played cat and mouse in the hills outside of Jakku before Rey nearly collapsed from exhaustion and starvation.  Leia and her associate, Mr. Nunb, brought Rey back to town and nursed her back to health.  Rey was still leery of them, but talking to Jess, Ms. Organa’s ward, helped, and over time, Rey began to warm towards her new benefactors. 

 

It didn’t hurt that for the first time in her life, Rey could eat her fill and that she no longer had to scavenge and steal to make a living.  Rey also delighted in the fact that Sheriff Plutt seemed downright scared of the mysterious Leia Organa and kept well clear of her. 

 

After several weeks of Rey living with Leia and her friends in the Jakku hotel, Leia brought up the possibility of taking Rey back to Los Angeles to meet her father.  Rey refused.  _If he wanted me, why didn’t he come searching_ , she thought ruefully.  Leia tried to get the girl to change her mind, but if Rey was anything, she was stubborn.  Leia hated to admit it, but she liked that—reminded her of herself—so Leia came up with a compromise: she would move the group back to Yerba Buena, hoping that Rey would eventually warm to the idea of seeing her father.

 

By the time they arrived in Yerba Buena, Rey had started to piece together just who it was she had fallen in with.  Leia Organa was a force of nature.  Any place they stopped along the way between Jakku and Yerba Buena, Leia seemed to insinuate herself into local politics, trying to root out those who were dishonest, disreputable, or just downright destructive.  Leia seemed to have a particular hatred for anything even remotely Imperial, and they often spent days or even weeks helping people rid themselves of vestiges of the old Empire.

 

Rey quickly learned that Leia had a strong sense of justice, but more than that, she went out and talked to people, asked them about their lives.  And no matter where she went, Leia wanted to make sure that the people there were being treated fairly.  If they weren’t, well, she had her ways of seeing to it that things were made right.  Rey realized that’s where Mr. Nunb and later, Captain Wexley fit in—Leia brought them on to help her in her fight.

 

**Late Spring 1838:**

After three years of living with her aunt, Rey was used to late night sessions with Nien, Snap, and Jess sitting around a table as Leia laid out a plan to help this farmer or that cowboy against the forces of evil.  Tonight, though, it was just her and her aunt, and Rey was angry.

 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” Rey tried to keep her voice even, but failed.

 

“I’m aware of that, Rey,” Leia said.  “But Ventress and her lackeys are proving to be trickier than we first thought.  I’m sending Jess to stay with Snap’s aunts up north, but they only have room for one.  It will be safer for you in Los Angeles.”

 

“I don’t want to see him!”

 

Leia’s heart constricted a bit at that.  “And you don’t have to,” Leia said.  “I’ve already written to a family I trust and they will take you in.  No one has to know who you are.  You’ll simply be Rey.”  Leia sighed and took her niece’s hands.  “But more important than that, you’ll be safe.”

 

Rey shook with anger; she also shook with fear.  After so many years alone, she finally had a family, and now, they were sending her away.  Leia grasped Rey’s hands even tighter.  “Rey, I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think you were in real danger.  If anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself.  I love you.”  She pulled her niece into a hug.  Tears streaked down Rey’s face.  “I love you too, Aunt Leia.”

 

Three weeks later, Rey arrived at the Trooper home.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn listened to the story in silence.  He had so many questions, especially about all of the time Rey had spent on her own, but he knew that prying further wouldn’t do any good.  Still, he couldn’t help one question.  “Did…does Luke know?”

 

Rey shook her head. “No,” she said quietly. 

 

“But now that Leia’s back why don’t you—”

 

“She thought that Snoke might try to hurt me if he knew the truth.”  Rey looked up.  “Besides, it wouldn’t do to leave you here all alone,” she said with a weak smile.  “Someone has to protect you.”

 

“Oh, Rey.”  Finn pulled her into a hug.  “I’m so glad you came here.”

 

“Me too,” she said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: it's all about repercussions, or no good deed goes unpunished.


	12. The Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren send the Fox and the Falcon a message.

 

**The Next Day (July 1843):**

Poe’s head was going to throb right off of his neck _.  That’s what I get for trying to drink the entire liquor cabinet last night._   _And why is it so kriffing bright out today?_   He squinted, trying to pay attention to what Miss…  _Oh come on, I know her name.  It has a K or it sounds like Kay…Kun?_   Poe looked up at the young lady.  _Why are they all so kriffing tall?_   He forced a smile, pretending to agree with whatever it was she was saying as they meandered through the market.  _Poe Dameron, society dandy, at your service…and about to die_.

 

Miss Kun actually wasn’t as bad as most of them, Poe decided, but the sheer volume of the market and the fact that the sun insisted on pounding into his eyes was making it hard to do anything more than walk next to her _.  Left foot, right foot_ , he repeated over and over. 

 

Eventually, even Miss Kun’s patience wore thin.  She offered him a gracious smile and took her leave.  Poe leaned against the nearest building and closed his eyes.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey scrunched up her mouth.  “Is it really that bad, Finn?”  Finn turned to her, raising an eyebrow.  “You have that look you get when you’re trying to solve all the world’s problems,” Rey clarified.

 

Finn sighed.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just a lot to take in.”

 

“It doesn’t change anything.  I’m still me.”

 

“It changes everything.”  He leaned in so that no one else could hear him.  “You’re a Skywalker.  You’re Ben’s cousin.”

 

“Well, yes, there’s that…”  Finn shot her his best _I told you so_ look.  “But still, it doesn’t change who I am.”  She stopped at a stall to examine a piece of fabric.  Finn still had that look on his face.  “What else is bothering you, Finn?”

 

“Nothing.  I told you.  It’s just a lot to take in.” 

 

Rey dropped the fabric and continued walking.  “No, there’s something else.  Something you’re not telling me.”

 

Finn looked around.  There were too many people around to keep telling secrets.  He grabbed Rey’s arm and pulled her into the nearest alley.  “What?  Finn!”

 

Finn checked the space to make sure they were alone.  “We kissed,” he mumbled.

 

“We did?”

 

“No, _we_ kissed.” Finn quickly scanned the alley again to make sure no one could hear them.

 

“Who kissed?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Me and the Fox.”

 

“Wait, again?”

 

“No, not like that.  The Fox kissed the Falcon.”

 

“When?”

 

“Yesterday.  After the rescue.”

 

Rey burst into a huge smile but then crooked her head.  “Wait.  Why aren’t you happy about this?”

 

“Well, for one thing, as soon as he did it, he got as far away from me as possible.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said.

 

“Yeah, right.  Oh,” Finn said.  “Then, there’s the fact that he doesn’t know who I am, or I mean, he doesn’t know who the F-A-L-C-O-N is.”

 

“Did you really need to spell it?”

 

Finn ignored her.  “I’m really confused, Rey.  The Fox kissed me, as me. Then, he kissed me as the Falcon.  Maybe he’s just really into kissing guys.”

 

“And maybe he really likes you…”

 

“But he doesn’t know who I am,” Finn’s voice rose until he caught himself and began searching the alley for trespassers again.

 

Rey let out a long breath.  “I don’t suppose you’ve talked to him about it.”  Finn didn’t even dignify that with a response.  “Or the other thing?” 

 

Finn frowned.  “Sure.  Hey Fox, I know we’re not supposed to know each other’s identities, but I’m pretty sure you’re Poe, and I really hope you are because I’ve been in love with Poe since I was a kid.  Yeah, that won’t scare him off.”

 

Rey had to work to keep her face straight.  “If it really is Poe, I don’t think it will scare him off.”

 

“But what if it isn’t?”

 

Rey closed her eyes.  They’d been having variations of this talk for a few weeks now.  She grabbed Finn’s arm.  “Come on.  Let’s go enjoy the market and try to forget about things for a while, okay?”

 

“Fine.”  Finn pretended to pout as Rey led him out of the alley.  He then brushed a quick kiss to the top of her head.  “Thanks, peanut.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Across the way, Poe was thankful for the building at his back.  He was pretty sure without it, he’d just sink to the ground.  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes just in time to see Finn kiss the top of Rey’s head.  _They are perfect for each other_ , he thought ruefully, watching as Finn took Rey’s hand. 

 

And then he remembered why he was hungover, leaning on a building in the middle of the marketplace in the first place.  “Falcon,” he whispered _.  I screwed that one up, too._   Poe ran a hand through his hair and pushed himself off the building, resolving to make his way home and sleep for the rest of the day.

 

**# # # #**

_Why won’t he just give in already?_ Finn thought watching Rey and a merchant haggle over a small dagger.  _She’s not going to pay that price_.  He scanned the market, mad at himself because he was hoping to catch a glimpse of someone.  _Two someones?_ he asked himself.  _No, I’m almost certain they’re the same someone_ , he thought.  _The same stupid, infuriating, beautiful, kissable someone._

 

Finn’s thoughts were interrupted by a noise.  At first, Finn couldn’t place it, but he instinctively knew something wasn’t right.  His eyes flowed across the market.  He stepped away from Rey.  Then, the noise made sense: at the far end of the stalls, people were running.  Finn grabbed Rey’s shoulder and squeezed.  “What?” she managed before it all became sickeningly clear.

 

A group of five masked men, dressed all in black, rode into the market.  “Burn it all,” one of them said, urging his horse through the crowd.

 

Someone yelled, “The Knights of Ren!”  People scattered.  Screams rose up as stalls burst into flames.

 

Finn ran back to the alley.  He’d taken to keeping the Falcon mask with him at all times; it made him feel safe, to be able to reach into his pocket and touch it.  He flung off his coat and started to put the mask on.  Rey followed him, reaching into her leather satchel and producing his cape.  His eyes went wide.  “Better safe than sorry, right?” she said handing it to him.

 

As the Falcon, Finn ran back into the turmoil, screaming to Rey, “Get as many of these people to safety as possible!”  Rey started shepherding people towards the mission.

 

One of the Knights of Ren had dismounted and was slashing through the merchandise of a nearby stall.  The Falcon ran up to him.  The man turned; Finn didn’t have his sword with him, so he was at a distinct disadvantage.  The man smiled.  But after two quick attacks, it was clear that this man had absolutely no training.  The Falcon smirked, dodged an attack and punched the man in the stomach.  He began stumbling backwards, wildly waving his sword back and forth.  The Falcon caught his arm and punched him square in the face. 

 

As the man fell, the Falcon turned to survey the chaos.  It was hard to make sense of what he was seeing.  There were people everywhere, and the din was unimaginable.  The Knights were ruthless—they didn’t care if someone was in the way; their horses trampled through the scene.  Already the smell of blood was mixing with the smell of smoke.  The Falcon choked as he moved forward. 

 

The one who’d given the order to burn the marketplace was riding towards him.  The Falcon ran straight for him.  In one fluid movement, he jumped onto a nearby table and to the top of a stall, flinging himself at the rider as he passed.  Rider and horse buckled under the Falcon’s attack, and the three landed with a thud on the ground. 

 

The Falcon quickly righted himself, twisted, and landed the first punch.  Finn felt his shoulder pull and let out a yelp just as another of the Knights jumped off his horse, dragging the Falcon off his master.  The man threw a quick jab into the Falcon’s back, and Finn lost his breath for a moment as he stumbled forward. 

 

The first man was rising.  Finn twisted free of the second man, throwing a quick punch, and moved forward, clipping the first man’s head before returning to the second one.  _Where’s the Fox when I need him_ , he thought.  The mission bell was ringing.  _Please hear it_.

 

The second man grabbed the Falcon’s arm and landed a solid punch to his stomach.  As Finn bent over, he heard the leader approaching.  The Falcon stayed low and ran at him, lurching at the man’s chest and throwing him to the ground.  Finn was panting and everything hurt.  He wasn’t going to be able to keep this up much longer.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey palmed her newly-acquired dagger, pushing her way through the crowd.  One of the men in black was setting fire to the stall in front of her.  His back was to her.  She crept up on him and drove the dagger into his thigh.  He turned, screaming, and kicked at her.  She jumped out of the way. 

 

“You bitch,” he shrieked, throwing his torch at her. 

 

 _Teedo?_ Rey thought, recognizing the voice. 

 

The man rode off.  Rey picked up the torch, plunging it into a bucket of water before searching for Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

The second man had come up behind Finn and gotten in a lucky shot; the first man now had the Falcon by his hair.  “Go, help the others,” he ordered the second man.  Then, he snarled at Finn, “Now, it’s time to pay you back for yesterday, traitor.” 

 

Finn felt his blood freeze.  He knew that voice.  He’d always suspected that Snoke controlled the Knights of Ren and now he had his proof.  “Ben?” he managed. 

 

The man startled.  “How?”

 

That split second was all that Rey needed.  She grabbed a fallen beam from one of the stalls and hit the man in black soundly over the head.  “Come on,” she yelled as he fell, offering Finn her hand.  She pulled him up and they ran towards the mission.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was nearly home when he heard the mission’s bells tolling.  He frowned.  _That isn’t right._   He turned BeeBee around, and there was a grey plume of smoke rising in the distance.  “No,” he pleaded, spurring BeeBee back towards town.

 

**# # # #**

 

The market was in a shambles.  Stalls were burnt.  Produce and fabrics littered the streets.  There was blood on the ground.  Poe could hear the wailing of the injured as well as the sobs of the bereft.  He couldn’t meet their eyes as he rode through.  _I failed_ , he thought.  _I should have been here_.

 

At the mission, he tied BeeBee to a tree and wandered around in a daze.  They’d set up a makeshift hospital in the sanctuary.  _So many people_.  He couldn’t process it. 

 

A hand clasped his arm.  Poe turned.  Nien’s face was grim as he motioned for Poe to follow him to the back.  They slipped to a secluded spot behind the mission.  “What happened,” Poe asked.

 

“Knights of Ren,” Nien said.  “They attacked the market.  Burned what they could.  Trampled people.”  Poe fought back his tears and swallowed hard.  He walked to the nearest tree and punched it, yelling.  “This wasn’t supposed to happen!  Is he going to burn all of Los Angeles down?”

 

Nien moved to quieten Poe.  Poe leaned his forehead against the tree.  “Sorry, Nien.  I’m just…I should have been here.”  _Been too damn distracted by my feelings…_   He pushed back from the tree, ran a hand over his face and tried to sound calm.  “What can I do?”

 

Nien shook his head.  “Right now, nothing.”  Poe made to protest and the older man put up his hand.  “Sister Kaydel and the Friar are taking care of the wounded, and you will be far more helpful as the Fox.”  He took Poe’s arm and began to lead him back to BeeBee.  “The Falcon was there.  In the market.  Nearly got himself killed, from what I hear, but he’ll have a better idea about what you need to do.  He got a good look at the Knights of Ren today.  Maybe he’s figured out their strengths and weaknesses.” 

 

Poe nodded.  He was at once grateful, ashamed, and angry.  He should have been there to help the Falcon, but the stupid kid also should have known better than to jump into the middle of a blood bath, especially one where he was outmatched five to one.  _Still_ , Poe thought, _I’d have probably done the same thing_.

 

**# # # #**

 

The Fox was pacing just outside of the Palpatine tomb when the Falcon appeared that night.  Both men were tense, and both started speaking at the same time. 

 

“What happened—”

 

“Where were—”

 

The Fox put up his hand.  “You were there.  Tell me what happened.” 

 

Finn recounted the events as best he could: “The Knights rode into the market and started burning stalls.  They didn’t seem to care who or what they hit or even if they trampled anyone.  This was purely about destruction.”

 

“Snoke’s retaliating for the hanging,” the Fox said quietly.

 

The Falcon nodded.  “It would seem that way.”

 

Neither spoke for a full minute as they let the weight of that sink in.

 

“That means from here on out, this gets…”  The Fox couldn’t finish the thought.

 

“I was aware of the dangers when I signed up,” the Falcon said.

 

The Fox stared at him, suddenly very afraid for his friend.  “Are you sure?  There’s still time to back out of this.”

 

The Falcon looked stunned.  “And what about you?”

 

“No, I aim to finish it, but look, you—” the Fox started.

 

“What?  I’m not as strong as you or as able to do the job as you?”  _I don’t care if you are Poe, I’m going to punch you square in the jaw_ , Finn thought, stepping forward.

 

“No,” the Fox suddenly sounded tired.  “I’m sorry, Falcon.  I’m just…”  He scrubbed his hand over his face, making sure not to dislodge his mask.  He shook his head and sighed.  “I was kinda hoping being a hero would be just a little easier than it’s been, you know?”  He leaned against the tomb.  His nosed itched and he nearly lost the mask trying to scratch it.  “And I’m so sick of this stupid mask!” he roared.

 

The Falcon sighed, his anger at the other man gone.  He leaned on the tomb next to the Fox, nudging his shoulder.  “Masks are bad, but they’re still not as bad as capes.”

 

“Tell me about it!” Poe closed his eyes and let out a small laugh.  He had to work to make sure it didn’t turn into crying.  _So many people are dead_.

 

He took in a huge breath and pushed himself off the tomb.  _Got to focus_.  “Anything else you noticed today?  Anything that can help us?”

 

The Falcon smiled.  “The Knights of Ren, their leader is Ben Solo.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, trust me, it’s him.”

 

“And you’re sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

 _That bastard_ , Poe thought.  “But how did you find out?”

 

“He made some remark about fighting me at the hanging yesterday.  I think he forgot he was wearing the mask.  Plus, I recognized the voice.”

 

“Lucky break.  It’s also a good thing you’re a better fighter than him.”

 

The Falcon looked down.  “Well, the thing about that is…”  He walked a bit away from the tomb.  “I was in the middle of the tussle with Ben and another one of the Knights when…well, Ben got the better of me for a moment there.”

 

Poe felt all of the blood drain out of his face.  “What happened?”

 

“Well, he definitely had me, but”— _can’t tell him about Rey_ —“someone came up behind him and hit him over the head, and I was able to get away.”

 

 _You could have died,_ Poe thought.  And with that, his chest felt empty and he was raging mad.  “What were you thinking?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What were you thinking, going after them?  You damn near got yourself killed!”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t.”

 

“Because you were lucky.”

 

“A second ago, I was a better fighter than him.  Now, I’m lucky?”

 

“Or stupid, I haven’t decided yet.”

 

“Really, Fox?” the Falcon demanded, crowding into his partner’s space.  “So tell me, what was I supposed to do?  Just let them burn down the marketplace?”  The Fox didn’t have a snappy answer for that, so the Falcon continued, “Besides, where were you?  It would have been nice to have some help dealing with the Knights of Ren, you know, rather than trying to go it alone.”

 

“So now I’m just supposed to know where they’re going to strike next?  I’m not a damn mind reader, Falcon.”

 

A low chuckle caused them both to turn.  “You’re certainly not, Fox.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That can't be good...


	13. Trouble in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing off against the Knights of Ren.
> 
> Finn makes a discovery.

 

**July 31, 1843:**

The Knights of Ren stood in a semi-circle around the Falcon and the Fox.  Their leader stepped forward.  “You’re getting sloppy.  Forgot to check your surroundings before you started your little meeting.”  He laughed.  “But from the sound of things, perhaps this partnership isn’t as strong as we thought.”  His sigh was mocking.  “Trouble in paradise?  It’s always so tricky with partners, isn’t it?  All of those trust issues.”  He smiled.  “It’s too bad Los Angeles pinned its hopes on a pair of jealous, squabbling ingrates who don’t even have enough faith in each other to take off their masks.”

 

Finn’s hand drifted to the hilt of his sword as he reminded himself, _he’s trying to bait us_.

 

The Fox lifted his chin defiantly.  “You know, those are big words coming from _someone wearing a kriffing mask_.”

 

The man chuckled, ignoring the Fox.  “I’ll make you a deal, Fox: you tell us who else is helping the two of you, and I’ll make sure that Governor Snoke goes easy on you.  Or would you rather hang?”

 

Finn felt the Fox tense beside him.  He stepped forward and said, “If you think either the Fox or I would betray our allies…”

 

“Yes, yes, this is where you give the rousing speech about loyalty and honor and such.  I’ve heard it all before, Falcon.”

 

“Pity none of it stuck,” the Fox said.

 

Ben spat out, “Well, that doesn’t really matter now, does it?  Seeing as we’ve managed to catch you.”

 

“Really?” asked the Falcon.  He turned to the Fox.  “Are we caught?”

 

The Fox smiled and shook his head.  “I don’t think so.  Not yet.”  He turned back to Ben.  “Be careful you don’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched.”

 

Ben growled, “Get them.”  The Knights moved forward.

 

The Falcon caught the Fox’s eye and yelled, “Now!”  The Fox and the Falcon ran in opposite directions.

 

Ben ripped off his mask and screamed, “I said get them!”  Three of his men ran after the Fox; he and Teedo were on the trail of the Falcon.

 

# # # #

 

Running in a graveyard at night offered the unique challenge of tombstones and freshly dug graves.  In the months before he became the Falcon, Finn had spent a lot of time at his parents’ tomb and that meant he’d gotten to know the graveyard fairly well.  He dodged and ducked and jumped in all the right places.  Ben and Teedo were soon falling back. 

 

Poe wasn’t having Finn’s luck.  At first, he’d managed to spot an open grave and was happy when one of the three following him had fallen in, but since then, the other two just couldn’t be shaken. 

 

Poe calculated his chances.  Chewie was on the other side of the graveyard, and if he could make it to the horse, he was free.  But that would mean abandoning the Falcon, so that option was out.  He didn’t want to risk going towards the mission or town in case some citizen was out and about—he didn’t want any more collateral damage in this fight.  Poe was at a loss, so he started circling back towards the Palpetine tomb, hoping the Falcon was faring better than he was.

 

Finn had gotten far enough ahead of Ben and Teedo that he’d managed to scramble up a tree and was now watching the two men argue over losing sight of him.  “He’s gone, sir,” Teedo said. 

 

Ben threw a glove at Teedo.  “Tell me something I don’t know!”  He then turned back to the rest of the graveyard.  “You better hope that the rest of them had better luck.”  Ben sulked off.  Teedo picked up the discarded glove and limped after Ben.

 

Finn couldn’t figure out where the Fox was.  He could hear grunts and yells and had a sense of the Fox’s general direction, but it was too dark to see anything clearly.  He feared the Fox wasn’t doing as well as he was.  _I’m going to have to go down and help him_ , he thought ruefully.  At that moment, he saw a black blur run beneath his tree.  “Psssst!” Finn whispered.  “Pssst!” 

 

Poe stopped, his head twisting back and forth.  “Psssst, up here,” the Falcon hissed. 

 

The Fox looked up and saw the other man.  He couldn’t help but smile, but then he heard his two pursuers. 

 

When the two men came into view, the Fox jumped to the far side of the tree.  “Looking for me?” he asked, sliding around it.  As they ran for the Fox, the Falcon came crashing down, tackling them. 

 

With two quick punches, the Falcon rendered the men unconscious.  The Fox offered the Falcon his hand.  “Thanks,” he said as he pulled the Falcon up. 

 

“You’re welcome,” the Falcon said.  He started to pull his hand back and then realized that the Fox had yet to release it.  He stared at their hands and then looked up at the Fox.  “Ummmm, Fox…”

 

The Fox looked from their hands up to the Falcon’s eyes.  “Look, Falcon, I’m—”

 

Ben was yelling, and by the sound of things, he was headed in their direction.  Finn wanted to scream.  _You couldn’t give us just one more minute, Ben?!?_   He squeezed the Fox’s hand.  “Come on,” he said, tugging the Fox along.

 

They ran to the edge of the graveyard.  Finn pointed to a tree, and they both pulled themselves up.  The further they went, the more cramped conditions became.  By the time they stopped, they were smashed up against each other, breathing hard, each grasping the trunk with both hands. 

 

They could hear Ben discover his two fallen comrades.  “Fox,” he screamed.  “Falcon!”  He was yelling to the heavens.  “I hate you!”  Poe couldn’t help but giggle.  The Falcon elbowed the Fox, but he couldn’t hide his smile either.

 

“Find them,” Ben shrieked and the Knights fanned out, looking for the Fox and the Falcon.

 

**# # # #**

 

It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable place, standing on a tiny limb at the top of a tree, hugging the trunk.  It was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that neither the Fox nor the Falcon was willing to make eye contact, and because they had to be quiet—or risk being found—they couldn’t talk about any of the issues currently coming between them: the kiss from the day before; the Fox’s anger at the Falcon for risking his life in the marketplace; Finn’s suspicion that Poe was the Fox.  Instead, they stood there in an awkward, uncomfortable silence.  Each man was acutely aware of how close the other was—how much he wanted to talk to the other one—but both were forced to do nothing other than hold on. 

 

After about twenty minutes, Ben’s yelling died down.  A few minutes later, they heard the sounds of horses in the distance.

 

The Falcon started climbing down the tree; the Fox followed.  At the base of the tree, the two men stood, the awkwardness palpable at this point. 

 

The Fox stretched his neck while the Falcon tried to get the feeling back in his fingertips, neither of them meeting the other’s eyes. 

 

“He was right,” the Falcon said, “about us, I mean.”

 

“Yeah,” the Fox answered.  “I just…”  He walked a few paces away and stared out across the graveyard.  “I let my emotions get the better of me, Falcon.”  He turned back to his partner.  “It won’t happen again.  What we’re doing here is too important for me to go mucking it up.”  He held out his hand.  “I shouldn’t have gotten angry tonight and yesterday…” His breath hitched.  “Yesterday, it was just the excitement after the hanging is all.  It didn’t mean anything,” he lied.

 

Finn wanted to scream.  Instead, he took the Fox’s hand and shook it.  “No worries.  I…I figured that was the case.”  He hoped the Fox couldn’t hear the disappointment in his voice.  He let go of the Fox’s hand.  _Best to change the subject_.  “So, we’ll need a new meeting place.”

 

“Yeah,” the Fox said, “What about the hill near the Organa estate?  The one on the east side?”

 

“Sure.  Sounds good,” the Falcon said.  “Tomorrow night?”

 

“Tomorrow night.  Yeah, good,” the Fox said.

 

"See you then,” the Falcon said, turning and walking away before he could think too hard about what had just happened.

 

Poe watched the Falcon’s retreating form.  “Kriffing hell,” he whispered.  _No place for emotions in this._   He took a deep breath and started towards the grove where he’d left Chewie.

 

**# # # #**

 

When they made it to Snoke’s stables, Ben sent the other men back to the barracks.  Once his horse was settled, he stepped outside of her stall.  He jerked his sword out of its scabbard and began attacking a fat wooden pole.  All of the stable hands were smart enough to make themselves scarce as Ben chipped away at the beam.

 

He was covered in sweat and shaking when he finally left the stables.  He walked into the house, a man on a mission.  It was late, but he didn’t care.  He pounded on Phasma’s door.  The woman answered, clearly perturbed.  “Do you have any idea what time it is,” she asked, pulling a robe around herself.

 

“I don’t care,” Ben said.  “Tomorrow, extend an invitation to Poe Dameron to come to dinner.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Ben’s voice rose.  “Don’t ask why.  Just do it, Phasma.”

 

“Fine,” she snapped, slamming her door.

 

Ben let out a bitter laugh as he walked down the hall.

 

**# # # #**

 

When Finn finally made it back to his room, he punched his bed.  His shoulder erupted in pain, and he collapsed onto the mattress, tears welling up in his eyes.  The Knights of Ren had destroyed the marketplace and managed to track him and the Fox.  Plus, he could no longer deny his feeling for the Fox…Poe.  _Kriff!_   Things were so screwed up.  Finn rolled over onto his back, wiping his eyes with his arm.  He missed his parents, desperately wanting to talk to his father or have his mother tell him that everything was going to be all right.

 

After an hour of wallowing in anger and self-pity, Finn pushed himself up with a grunt and made a decision.  He was going to sneak into Snoke’s study and have a look around.  It was time to cut off the head of the beast instead of dealing with its underlings.

 

The house was deathly quiet, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t guards about.  Finn took his time.  He watched the study door for several minutes before he was convinced that no one was in there.  As he stepped in, Finn knew what he was looking for wouldn’t be in the safe.  That was too easy.  Finn sat at Snoke’s—no, his father’s—desk and tried to put himself in the old man’s place.  Finn rifled through the papers on the desk.  He then tried the drawers and found one locked.  He thought about just yanking it out but then grabbed a letter opener and began to pry.  Soon enough, the drawer popped open. 

 

Finn thumbed through the stack of papers he found.  Snoke had been embezzling from the mine for months and now, by the looks of it, he was going to try to “sell” the mine to a group of investors—leaving them with the financial problems while he skipped town.  Finn growled.  He folded up the papers and put them in his pocket.  Snoke would know they were gone, but at this point, Finn didn’t care. 

 

Finn slammed the drawer shut and rose.  That’s when he noticed the ledger on the desk.  Snoke never bothered to hide it, so Finn had never considered it important enough to look through.  Now, though, Finn wondered; he opened the book and began turning the pages back, month by month, until he got to the month before his parents’ deaths.  He scanned the names in the ledger, and one stood out.  Finn closed his eyes.  _Of course_! 

 

Tomorrow the Falcon was going to pay a little visit to an old friend and convince him it would be in his best interests to tell the Falcon everything. 

**# # # #**

 

**August 1, 1843:**

Finn wore a smile to breakfast.  Every single member of the household noticed it.  “Master Finn, I don’t remember the last time you looked so well,” Maz, the family’s cook, said as he passed through the kitchen looking for Rey.  Finn waved to his friend as he kissed the old woman on the cheek, eliciting a laugh and a shove from Maz.  He chuckled as he entered the dining room. 

 

Phasma was already seated.  He nodded to her and filled up his plate at the sideboard.  As he sat down, Snoke entered.  “What’s this I hear about Dameron coming to dinner tonight?”

 

Rey brought in a plate of fruit and placed it on the table.

 

Phasma looked down at her plate.  “I thought it would be nice.  He was a charming companion last time.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut, walking back to the kitchen.

 

“Whatever you want, my dear,” Snoke said, burying his head in a stack of papers.  “Whatever you want.”

 

Finn’s smile widened.  _It’s a sign_ , he thought.  _Everything might just work out after all._  

 

He could just imagine it.  Tonight, Finn would find a moment, drag Poe into a dark corner of the garden and make Poe tell him the truth.  And then perhaps they could revisit Poe’s propensity for kissing him.  Finn took an enormous bite of bread.  _Right after the Falcon follows up on something.._.

**# # # #**

The Falcon made his way into the back of Magistrate Mitaka’s offices.  Finn could hear the man talking to someone.  They seemed to be saying their goodbyes.  As soon as he heard the door close, Finn crept around the corner.  Mitaka looked to be alone. 

 

Finn unsheathed his sword and silently crossed the room.  By the time Mitaka noticed he wasn’t alone, the sword was at his throat.

 

“The month before the Troopers died, Snoke paid you a rather sizable sum,” the masked man said. 

 

Mitaka was sweating and he turned his head in an effort to keep from making eye contact.  “I don’t know what you mean,” he stuttered.

 

The Falcon kept his voice even: “Is that so?  Do you really want to stick to that story?  Because I have proof that Snoke paid you off, Mitaka, and it seems to me I could make your life really difficult.”  The magistrate whimpered.  Finn continued, “I could tell the Fox what I know and let him deal with you.  He killed three men last week, but maybe he’ll take pity on you.”  Finn rolled his eyes through the lie, knowing Mitaka wouldn’t notice.  “Or maybe I’ll go to Snoke and tell him you confessed everything to me.  I wonder what he would do about that?”

 

“Please don’t,” Mitaka begged. 

 

“Then what do you suggest?”

 

The magistrate closed his eyes.  “What do you want to know?”

 

“Did you keep a copy of the Trooper’s _real_ will?”  The Falcon was playing a hunch.  He prayed it would work.  When the smaller man didn’t answer right away, he pressed the blade forward slightly.  “Did you?”

 

“Yes,” Mitaka breathed.  “I needed insurance in case Snoke came after me.” 

 

The Falcon smiled a deadly smile.  “Good.  Go get it.”

 

Mitaka walked to a safe and opened it.  He produced two sets of papers.  “Here is the will.”  He threw it onto his desk.  “And here is proof that Snoke ordered Hux to kill the Troopers and that he paid me to create the false will.” 

 

Finn was shaking.  He hadn’t expected that.  He suddenly had to fight the urge to slice the man in two.  He fought to keep his voice steady.  “Why didn’t you come forward with this months ago?”

 

“You know Snoke.  He’s insane!  He threatened to kill me, to kill my family.  I was scared.”  Tears were running down the man’s face as he gathered up the papers and shoved them at the Falcon. 

 

Finn grasped them tightly.  “Finish up your business here and get out of town tonight.  If I see you tomorrow, I will run you through without a second thought.  Understood?”

 

“Understood,” Mitaka whispered.

 

Finn turned and left the office. 

 

Once outside, he ripped off the mask, gasping for air.  His hands were still trembling. 

 

After nearly a year, he finally had the proof he needed.

 

 


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are discovered while others remain hidden. 
> 
> Things are getting tense in the pueblo...

 

**August 1, 1843:**

“I don’t like it,” Poe said, handing Phasma’s invitation to Snap, whose eyes narrowed as he read it. 

 

“I don’t, either,” Snap added, handing it to Leia.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Leia said.   “It would be more suspicious not to go.”

 

“What do you think, Jess?” Poe said, looking around.  “Jess?  Where’s Jess?”

 

Leia stiffened and rose.  “I sent her out on a small assignment.  She’ll be back soon.”  Snap and Poe shared a concerned look.  Leia huffed.  “I wasn’t sure how long it would take us to get the three men to safety, so I sent her to get some backup.  I still don’t know if she’ll be able to do it, so I don’t want to get your hopes up.  Besides,” she said walking towards the door, “I don’t answer to either of you.”  Snap turned and shrugged to Poe, who frowned. 

 

 _Too many damn secrets_ , Poe thought. 

**# # # #**

 

It was mid-morning, so not an ideal time to go trapesing across Los Angeles in the deep purple Falcon outfit—especially after what happened yesterday—but Finn wanted to make sure his evidence was safe.  He crept out of the alley behind Mitaka’s office and slowly made his way to the mission.

 

Ben Solo stood in the shadows watching the Falcon maneuver through town.  He’d watched Finn leave the house this morning, saw him don the disguise.  _It makes sense_ , he thought.  _Dameron and Trooper always were inseparable_.  His fists clenched.  _I bet you thought you were so smart last night, Trooper._   Then he smiled. _Harder to hide during the day, isn’t it?_  Ben didn’t make a move to intercept; he wanted to see where the Falcon was going. 

 

When the Falcon entered the mission, Ben nodded to himself.  That seemed to fit everything his men had learned in the past few weeks.  _If I tell Snoke, he’s going to want the Knights to destroy the_ _mission_.  Ben felt a pang of panic.  Snoke was an amazing man, but when Ben had tried to sleep last night, he couldn’t get the screams of the people from the marketplace out of his mind. 

 

Ben leaned against a tree, watching the mission, trying to decide on his next move.  The Falcon didn’t re-emerge; Finn Trooper did, in a brand new outfit.  Ben had been expecting that. 

 

What Ben didn’t expect was to see his mother ride up a few minutes later.  Ben’s chest constricted as he watched her march into the building.  A part of him wanted to run up to her and start screaming.  _Why are you here?  Why did you come back?  Why did you leave me?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn told her to watch Ben and Hux, so that’s what she was doing. 

 

Hux was boring.  She’d left him in the barracks preening about, making ridiculous demands of the men just like the petty tyrant he was. 

 

Ben, however, had snuck out just after breakfast.  It took her a while to find him.  He was moving through town—clearly tracking something—and when Rey realized what he was tracking, her heart stopped.  _Finn!_   Rey pulled out her dagger and slowly crept towards Ben. 

 

But he never got any closer; he found a tree a good distance from the mission and simply watched.  Ben even let Finn leave the mission after he’d changed out of the Falcon costume.  Rey scowled.  _Why is Ben so calm?_

 

Rey was so focused on Ben she didn’t hear the two men sneak up behind her. 

 

One threw a sack over her head as the other’s arms enveloped her, lifting her off the ground.  She dropped her dagger and yelled, “Oy!” before head butting the one grabbing her.  He let her go, falling.  She kicked out blindly, hoping to get the other one as well, as she yanked off the sack.  He moved out of her way and produced a staff, swinging it at her.  She jumped back, stumbling over the man on the ground.

 

“Now, do us a favor, love, and stop putting up so much of a fight.  Captain Hutt likes a bit of fire, but we don’t want to have to hurt the merchandise, now do we?” The man crept forward, helping his associate up. 

 

Rey pushed herself further back.  She desperately felt for her dagger without taking her eyes off the advancing men.  The moment it was in her hands, she rushed forward.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Maz, have you seen Rey?” Finn asked.  He had delivered the evidence to Friar Statura, who had promised to contact the judge in Yerba Buena immediately.  Now, he wanted to share the good news with his best friend.

 

“She left the house after breakfast.  Hasn’t come back yet.”  She smiled as Finn frowned.  “Don’t worry.  That girl can take care of herself.”

 

Finn knew that was the truth, but he couldn’t help the feeling deep in his gut that something was terribly wrong.

 

**# # # #**

 

Phasma sat in the garden and considered her options.  She’d always known that her father was a…less than noble man, but he’d provided a comfortable life for her and allowed her quite a bit of freedom.  She could ignore his transgressions with a continent or an ocean between them.

 

In the past few months, though, things had changed. 

 

Her father had called her back from London, and when she’d arrived in Los Angeles, he’d announced his plan: she was to marry Finn Trooper.  At first, Phasma thought it was simply her father’s hope that she and Finn would get along and eventually create an alliance between the families.  But that dream was short lived.  It soon became apparent that her father intended to marry her off to Finn whether she wanted it or not.  Phasma realized that she was just another pawn in one of her father’s games.

 

Then, there had been the hanging.  Seeing the glee on her father’s face as those three famers had been led to the gallows, Phasma felt her entire world come crashing down around her—it was one thing to know, abstractly, that her father wasn’t a good person; it was quite another to see it firsthand.  She’d nearly been sick, watching him take pleasure in other people’s pain.

 

Now, the Fox and the Falcon were mucking up his plans.  Her father was tense, and even Solo and Hux had taken to ordering her around.  Pretty soon, she’d be no better off than Rey.  _Am I expendable_ , she wondered.  She knew her father had something planned for Rey, probably Finn too.  _If he figures out that I’m having second thoughts…_ Phasma shuddered. _I have to get out of here before it’s too late._  

 

**# # # #**

 

By dinner time, even Maz was worried.  None of the servants had seen or heard from Rey since breakfast. 

 

Finn paced in his room.

 

There was a knock on his door.  _Oh thank goodness!_   “Rey!  Where have you be—”  Finn threw open the door to see Phasma standing there.  His face fell.  “Sorry, Miss Phasma, I thought you were Rey.”

 

“No.”  Phasma plastered the best smile she could on her face.  “My father is requesting your presence in the drawing room.  Commander Dameron will be here shortly.”

 

Finn nodded.  “Of course.”  He offered Phasma his arm and started down the hall.  _Rey, where are you?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe looked around the dinner table, finding it very hard to stay in character as _Poe Dameron, society dandy_.  Hux and Snoke were leaning in, speaking in hushed tones about the Fox and the Falcon.  Phasma looked like she was in pain, but she forced a smile to her lips whenever she saw him staring.  Rey and Ben were absent—and no one seemed to know where they were.  And Finn was jumpy. 

 

Poe felt as if he were on the outside of some absurdist drama, and he couldn’t help but lean back and watch as everyone at the table sunk further into their own problems.  _At least it’s not a trap_ , he thought, when Finn flinched as Phasma put her fork down a little too forcefully.  _Or if it is, it’s a really strange one._

 

**# # # #**

 

Five riders dressed all in black approached the Dameron estate under the cover of darkness. 

 

As they stopped on the hill overlooking the vineyards, their leader said, “Burn everything.  And make sure Kes Dameron is dead.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Nien came running into the house.  “There’s smoke coming from the Dameron vineyard.” 

 

Leia blanched.  She screamed, “Snap” as she and Nien ran for the stables.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were having drinks in the drawing room, and the conversation was stilted.  Poe had pretty much abandoned his _Poe Dameron, society dandy_ persona in favor of just trying to keep someone talking.  “So, Miss Phasma, you were telling us about Paris?”

 

Phasma was distracted.  “Hmmmm?”

 

“Paris?”

 

“Oh yes, Paris…”  She began half-heartedly telling the room about her exploits in the French capitol. 

 

Hux and Snoke made no pretense of listening, and Finn kept looking at the door.  _He’s worried about Rey_ , Poe realized.  Poe pretended to be interested in what Phasma was saying—mainly because he was grateful for a few minutes where the burden of the conversation wasn’t on him. 

 

He glanced about the room, his eyes lingering on the portrait of Phasma and her father, and then his eyes went a little above that, and…Poe nearly chocked on his drink.  It was right there, clear as day—the Trooper family crest.  A falcon, wings outstretched under a crown.  _A Falcon.  As in, the Falcon._

_The Falcon._ The whole world seemed to tilt sideways, and then, everything made perfect sense _._

_How many times have I seen that blasted thing in my life, and I never put two and two together,_ Poe thought _.  I’m an idiot._   Poe shot a look at Finn, but Finn was preoccupied with the door.  Poe turned back to the crest and relaxed back into his chair.   _All this time and I didn’t realize..._ Poe’s grin spread wide. _Finn is the Falcon._

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe kept trying to get Finn’s attention, but Finn was far too distracted to notice, so when it was clear that the night was unsalvageable, Poe stood and began making his excuses.  _It doesn’t matter_ , Poe thought to himself _.  The Fox is set to meet the Falcon in a few hours_.  _We’ll get to the bottom of things then_.  Poe didn’t have to fake the smile he was wearing.

 

Just as he grasped Finn’s hand to shake it, praying that Finn would make eye contact, a servant ran in.  “Governor Snoke!  There’s a fire…” The servant went pale as he realized who Poe was.  “Commander Dameron, it’s the vineyards.  You should go home at once.”

 

Poe bolted out the door, pushing past Snoke’s guards and running to the stables.  He was up on BeeBee before any of the rest of the house had made it to the front door.

 

Poe could see the smoke in the distance, and a sick realization hit him.  _Ben wasn’t at dinner tonight._  Poe spurred BeeBee on.  _You kriffing bastard_ , Poe thought.  He suddenly vowed that the next time he saw his childhood friend, he was going to run him through.

 

**# # # #**

 

The fire was raging as Poe rode up to the house.  Servants and workers were running around, screaming, trying their hardest to get ahead of the flames.  Poe saw Mr. Threepio, jumped off BeeBee and grabbed him.  “Where’s my father?”

 

“I don’t know, sir.”

 

Poe frantically searched the crowd.  “Papa,” he screamed, coughing on the smoke.  “Papa!  Has anyone seen my father?”

 

Poe tried to run into the house, but Mr. Artoo and two of the stable hands grabbed him and kept him outside.  “Let me go,” he snarled but none of them would budge.  Poe screamed as the house was engulfed in flames.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Poe's in shock; Snap overhears some disturbing news, and Rey is still missing...


	15. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse...

 

**The Next Morning (August 2, 1843):**

Finn paced the garden.  Rey hadn’t come home last night.  She wasn’t in her room, and none of the other servants had seen her.  He’d sent word to Friar Statura, and he’d asked around the marketplace, but no one knew anything.  Finn kicked at the pebbled walkway.  _This is bad._  

 

Phasma watched him for a few moments before going out into the garden.  She had a feeling her news wasn’t going to improve Finn’s mood.  “Finn?”

 

His head snapped up.  “What?”

 

“Father wanted me to remind you that you’re escorting me to the Margulies’ masquerade tomorrow.” 

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “Surely there are more important things we could be doing rather than going to a stupid party, Phasma.” 

 

Phasma tensed.  “I’m sure there are, but I’m not in charge, am I?”  She forced herself to relax.  She took a deep breath.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap.  I know you’re worried about Commander Dameron.”

 

“What?”  _Oh god, Poe_.  He’d forgotten about that.  “Is there any news about…”

 

“The house was destroyed.  His father was killed in the fire.”  Finn sunk onto the nearest bench.  _This can’t be happening._

 

Phasma sat next to Finn, her voice quiet.  “I know that this isn’t a good time for a party, but my father is insisting.”  Finn gripped the bench tightly.  Phasma whispered, “You need to be especially careful.” 

 

Finn looked up.  “Phasma, what are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that we both need to pretend we’re looking forward to going to that party together.”  She pushed herself up and started out of the garden.

 

_What's your game_ , _Phasma,_ Finn wondered.  Then, he figured, _might as well ask_.  “Phasma,” Finn called.  “Have you seen Rey?”

 

“No,” Phasma said, turning back to him.  “Why?” 

 

“She’s missing.”

 

Phasma’s hands clenched so tight, she was sure her nails were drawing blood.

 

**# # # #**

There were large patches of the grounds still smoldering.  Smoke and ash filled the air.  Poe sat on the rise overlooking what had been his family’s home.  He was covered in soot; his eyes were glassy, his face flushed.  The servants were giving him a wide berth.  He hadn’t moved in hours.

 

Snap rode up.  “Dameron?  Dameron?”  Snap yelled, “Dameron!” 

 

It took all of Poe’s remaining strength just to make eye contact—his eyes were full of anger and hurt and they burned into Snap.  Snap did his best to ignore the fury there. “Where’s BeeBee?” he asked.

 

Poe felt a flare of sheer terror.  _Where is BeeBee?_   He frantically scanned the scene.  Snap could sense Poe’s panic.  He yelled, “Artoo!  Mr. Artoo!”  The servant soon appeared.  Snap asked again, “Where’s BeeBee?”  The small man pointed to a nearby pasture where all of the horses were grazing.  Snap thanked Artoo and turned back to Poe, who had visibly calmed upon seeing his horse.

 

“Poe?”  Snap rode a bit closer.  “Poe?  Poe!”  Poe’s eyes jerked up to meet Snap’s.  “Get BeeBee and come with me.”  Poe wanted to tell him to go to hell, but before he could muster the energy, Snap added, “It’s important, Poe.  Trust me.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They rode in silence to the Organa estate.  Nien met them outside.  “You tell him?” the old man asked Snap. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

Dameron didn’t press.  _I’m so sick of all of the secrets_ , he thought as he handed BeeBee’s reins to Nien.

 

Leia met him at the door.  She took his arm gently and led him to a back bedroom.  As she opened the door, Poe’s eyes filled with tears.  His father was alive, asleep on the bed. 

 

“Papa!” Poe crossed the room and collapsed beside the bed.  Poe grabbed his father’s hand and then, finding his father unresponsive, looked up at Leia. 

 

She said, “Snap and Nien got him out, but he was already unconscious.  They brought him here.  We figured it would be best if Snoke thought he was dead.”  Poe nodded, staring at his father’s still form.  Poe leaned his head down, his forehead on his father's hand; he was crying.

 

For several minutes, no one spoke.  Finally, Poe took a deep breath and turned back to Leia. “Ben did this.”  She closed her eyes and nodded.  “I know he’s your son, Leia, but if I see him again, I’m going to kill him.”  Leia’s eyes flared, but she said nothing. 

 

Nien took her elbow.  “Let’s leave them be.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Snap convinced Poe to leave his father’s bedside and eat something.  Leia came into the dining room.  “How is he?”

 

“Still sleeping.  I think he’ll wake up soon,” Poe said.

 

“Good.”  Leia pinched her lips together and then walked towards Poe.  “Tomorrow night is the Margulies’ party.”

 

 “And?”

 

“And I think you should go.”

 

Poe managed a mirthless laugh.  “I think I can afford to skip the party this year, ma’am.”

 

Leia leaned in.  “Poe, I understand that you are upset…”  He opened his mouth to interject but she continued, “However, if Snoke is encouraging such blatant attacks on the market and on your home, I worry that the Margulies’ party might be another target.” 

 

Poe closed his eyes.  _She’s right_ , he thought.  He pushed his palms into his eyes and groaned.  “Won’t it look a bit strange for me to be at the party after the house burned down…and I’m assuming we’re the only ones who know my father is alive, so shouldn’t I be in mourning?”

 

“No one has to know that you are there,” Leia said.

 

“What?”

 

Leia gave him a small smile.  “Things have changed a bit in the last few years.  The Margulies’ party is now a masquerade.” 

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “Of course, it is,” he said.  _This just keeps getting better._  “I’m assuming you already have a costume in mind for me.”

 

Leia’s smile grew.  “Certainly.” 

 

Poe waited but she didn’t say anything.  “And what is it?”

 

“You’re going as the Fox.”

 

**# # # #**

**August 3, 1843:**

The day of the masquerade, Leia sent Snap into town to do some recon.  The man seemed to have a gift for noticing things that no one else noticed. 

 

Today, however, had been a bust.  Snap had made a few rounds of the market, but people were scared and no one was talking.  _Might as well get a drink_ , Snap thought.

 

Snap downed the whiskey in one go.  He then tapped his glass on the bar and nodded at the barkeep.  As the man walked back over to refill the glass, Snap noticed Hux come in.  The Commander walked to a table in the corner and began talking to one of Snoke’s men.  Snap leaned across the bar.  “If I wanted to hear that conversation better,” he said, tilting his head towards Hux, “where should I go?” 

 

The bartender whispered, “If you go behind the cantina and through the back door, you’ll be where you want to be.”  Snap nodded his thanks and left his money on the bar.

 

Snap stood just inside a long, dark hallway marveling at his luck.  Hux and his toady weren’t being careful.  They had a full view of the cantina, so they thought they were alone.

 

“Teedo, the girl is gone.  Hutt’s men grabbed her, so you don’t have to worry—”

 

“The bitch stabbed me!” Teedo spat out.  “Hutt is too good for her.”

 

Hux ignored him.  “Your injury aside, I need to know that we’re ready for Trooper.  Are things set up for tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Little Finn is going to take a tumble.  We’ve got it all ready.  Don’t worry, sir.”

 

“Good,” Hux said.  “Things are getting a bit too messy here.  Time to move on.”

 

Snap could hear the two men’s glasses clink.  He slowly backed down the hall.  The sun blinded him as he left the cantina.  He stumbled towards his horse. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap threw open the doors to the Organa house.  “Poe!  Leia!  Nien!  Anyone!” 

 

Nien came running.  “What is it?”

 

Snap’s eyes were wild.  “Where’s Poe?”

 

“He already left for the party.”

 

Leia appeared.  “What’s wrong, Snap?”

 

“Everything.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kes is alive! Of course, he's alive. I couldn't kill Kes. I love Kes.


	16. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Margulies Annual Party!
> 
> Poe's dressed as the Fox. Finn's dressed as himself. 
> 
> I wonder if they'll bump into each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety attack

 

**August 3, 1843:**

The last thing Poe felt like doing was go to a party, but here he was.  He rolled his shoulders as he got off his borrowed horse, tugging at his cape.  He felt strangely exposed wearing his Fox attire out in the open like this.  He kept waiting for someone to grab him, rip off the mask, and throw him in jail.  So far, though, no one seemed to care.

 

Poe avoided the Margulies family and made his way to the back of the house.  There were already hundreds of people present as the sunlight started fading into twilight.  The lanterns were swaying in the hot August breeze, and somewhere, the music started.  All of the elements from the past were there, and he remembered how much he’d looked forward to this party every year as a child, running around with Finn and Ben while the adults danced and talked. 

 

Then, his memories coalesced around the party five years ago.  Poe’s mouth went dry.

 

There were too many people.  And their chatter and the music and the laughter—it sounded too much like people screaming and flames roaring.  Poe’s breathing became shallow.  He forced his eyes to the ground.  _Just get away from the people.  Just get out of the crowd._ It felt like years before Poe found the stairs at the back of the terrace.  His hands shook as he grasped the rail.  _Why did I agree to do this?_  

 

Settling himself on a lonely balcony overlooking the party, Poe fought hard to stay still.  Every inch of his body was screaming that he needed to run.  Poe closed his eyes and focused on breathing.  It took several minutes before he felt strong enough to face the crowds again. 

 

When he opened his eyes, he realized that while the scene looked familiar, it was anything but.  The Margulies family was there, smiling and shaking hands as always, but their smiles were forced and the handshakes far more tentative than in years past.  The songs the musicians were playing were the same songs they’d always played, but the passion, the heat was missing.  Poe watched the people—they were still laughing and talking and dancing, but their joy was gone.  This was some uncanny facsimile of the Margulies party—everyone acting as if nothing was wrong; everyone pretending that life in Los Angeles was the same as it had always been _._

 

_Why did everything change?_ he screamed in his head.  He closed his eyes. _Would it be like this if I had stayed?_ There were tears in his eyes. _Five years!_ His fingers dug into the railing.  _Five years, and it all got messed up.  Everything is so messed up._   Poe grabbed even harder at the railing.  His hands were shaking.   _I shouldn’t have left_.  He licked his lips and locked his knees to keep from sagging to the ground.   _This is all my fault._

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn pulled at his collar as Phasma ran her hand over the front of her dress.  He stole a look at her.  She was actually quite fetching: her light blonde hair, pale skin, and huge blue eyes made her ethereal.  But right now, those eyes were giving her away—she had the look of a cornered animal.  Finn wanted to say something to calm her down, but they were already being swept up by the crowd into the Margulies’ receiving line.  Finn forced himself to smile as he gently pulled Phasma along.

 

When they were free of the line, Finn turned to Phasma.  “I’m going to have a look around.  Will you be okay?”

 

Phasma gave a quick nod towards the gardens.  Finn followed her line of sight.  “I’m going to go keep Commander Hux and his men occupied,” she said.  Her voice was weary. 

 

Finn started, “Phasma, you don’t…”  She was already walking at a determined pace towards the men.  Finn still didn’t know if he could trust her—she was Snoke’s daughter, after all—but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. 

 

Finn turned and took in the rest of the party.  He used to love the Margulies’ party.  He and Poe would run around, sneaking under tables, playing in the gardens.  This, though, seemed like the ghost of those parties.  Finn especially didn’t like the masks.  They added another degree of unreality to the event; plus, Finn had learned to hate masks in the last few weeks, which was why he had elected not to come in costume. 

 

Finn saw Phasma, in her elegant white gown, reach her destination.  She lowered her mask and said something to Hux, who had also, apparently, decided to forego a costume.  Finn couldn’t help but smile at how uncomfortable Hux appeared.  The man never seemed to relax and here, at a party, it made him stand out even more than his red hair did. 

 

Phasma was taller than Hux, and whatever was being said between the two of them, it was clear to Finn that she was using her extra two inches to her advantage.  Hux eventually lowered his head and motioned for Phasma to sit next to him, sliding into his seat with a huff.

 

With Phasma and Hux taken care of, Finn surveyed the rest of the scene.  He shook his head as he realized that several men had elected to come dressed as the Fox or the Falcon.  _It’s a good thing Snoke isn’t here; he’d probably have them all arrested_ , Finn thought as he slowly made his way through the crowd.  He grabbed a drink and downed it in one go.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe regained some semblance of control.  It helped that he was alone on the balcony. He took in a deep breath and studied the party below him. 

 

Poe’s heart jumped at the first Falcon he saw.  By the fifth, he chuckled.  _At least the people of Los Angeles haven’t lost their sense of humor_.

 

Poe tensed as he spotted Phasma and Hux having a spirited argument before settling down into the corner of the garden that seemed to be the meeting place for Snoke’s most devoted.  Besides Phasma and Hux, Poe recognized Teedo and one of the guards who’d shot at him the night he’d stolen Phasma’s pearls.  _Where’s Ben?_ Poe thought, scouring the crowds, anger replacing his earlier anxiety. 

 

His eyes eventually landed on Finn, and everything slowed down.  Finn wore a midnight blue tailcoat and vest.  _No costume_ , Poe noted, suddenly wishing he’d been able to forego the Fox attire for the night.  Poe couldn’t help but smile; Finn was the best thing Poe had seen in days, and Poe fought the urge to run down, sweep him up into his arms, and drag Finn into a dance. 

 

Finn was clearly searching for someone or something.  _I wish it was me_ , Poe thought.  He tried to follow his friend’s line of vision, but he couldn’t make sense of it.  When Poe suddenly lost sight of Finn, his pulse quickened.  He leaned over the balcony, but Finn was gone.

 

**# # # #**

 

It seemed like every other man at the party was dressed as the Fox, and it was a bit unnerving.  _It’s not like I can just stand up and ask for my Fox, can I_ , Finn thought as he made his way through the crowd, quickly downing his third drink.  _Of course_ , Finn reasoned, _Poe probably isn’t here, what with the attack on his house and his father’s…_  

 

Finn needed to get a better vantage on the party.  He saw a balcony, currently occupied by only one fake Fox.  _That should do it_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was still leaning over the railing when he felt someone come up behind him.  He spun.  Finn stopped and put his hands up.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.  I just wanted a better view of the party.” 

 

Poe tried to sound smooth: “No.  You didn’t startle me.  I’m fine.” 

 

Finn raised an eyebrow and walked to the rail.  “Quite a crowd tonight,” Finn said.  “Lots of people decided to come as the Fox.”

 

“And the Falcon,” Poe added.  He watched Finn watch the crowd.  “So why aren’t you in costume?”

 

Finn turned to him and shrugged.  “Didn’t know what to be.”

 

“No burning desire to be the Fox or the Falcon?”

 

Finn laughed quietly.  “No, not tonight.” 

 

Poe suddenly realized that Finn had no idea who he was talking to: Finn didn’t know he was Poe and certainly didn’t know he was the real Fox.  Poe leaned a little closer, taking in the faint aroma of alcohol.  _Why are you drinking, Finn?_   “Nothing else you wanted to be?”

 

“Never saw the point in masquerades.  People already hide behind enough masks.”

 

Poe nodded; he felt his earlier anxiety melt into the nerves he usually associated with the start of a good fencing match.  _I can do this_.  “Maybe that means that people are at their most honest when they put on a mask.”  Finn turned to him, clearly intrigued.  “I mean,” Poe continued, “if we look at the crowd, I’m guessing we can learn things about people based on how they’re dressed.” 

 

Poe pointed to a rather rotund older man.  “Take him, for instance.  Dressed as a king.  You aren’t telling me that he doesn’t secretly feel powerless and is taking this one opportunity to feel important and powerful?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Okay, but what about her?”  Finn pointed to a beautiful young woman dressed as a swan. 

 

Poe shot Finn an irritated look.  _Too easy_.  “Hopes she is beautiful and elegant.  Wants everyone to see it, too.  Next?” 

 

They played for a few minutes before Finn turned to his new friend, sizing him up.  He said, “What about all the men here tonight dressed as the Fox or the Falcon?  What about you?”

 

“Oh, that’s easy,” Poe said, a sly smile playing at his lips.  “I’m the Fox.”

 

Finn waited for the punchline, for the laugh that was sure to follow, but none came.  Finn’s voice held none of the mirth it had earlier: “If you’re the Fox, prove it.”   This was a challenge as sure as if Finn had picked up a sword and said _en garde_. 

 

Poe’s pulse quickened as he broke into his most rakish grin.  _There’s no way I’m backing down from this now._  “You’re on,” he said, taking Finn’s hand.  He practically flew down the stairs.

 

It was a waltz.  _Perfect_ , Poe thought, wrapping one arm around Finn’s waist and grasping the other in his outstretched hand.  Poe took a moment to appreciate their clasped hands.  _This is what it was always supposed to be like._   He met Finn’s eyes.  _This is what I wanted five years ago._   He tried to stop shaking.  _Please say I’ve still got a chance_ , he silently pled.  _Please tell me I’m not too late_.  The dance began.

                                   

Finn was furious.  He had half a mind to rip the mask right off of Poe’s face.  He was convinced now that not only was the man dancing with him the real Fox, it was also really Poe.  _What kind of kriffing game are you playing here, Poe?_

 

Even as Poe wrapped an arm around him, he wouldn’t allow himself to smile.  Then, he saw Poe’s eyes.  Poe looked so unsure.  Finn felt the tremble in Poe’s hands.  _He’s terrified_ , Finn thought as all of his defenses crumbled. 

 

As the dancing began and Poe swept him into the first turn, there were tears in Finn’s eyes. _This is what I’ve been dreaming about for the last five years._ Finn blinked to keep from crying.  _Why did you leave me, Poe?_

 

Finn opened his mouth.  _I’m going to tell him._   But Poe was already speaking, “Things are getting more and more dangerous.” 

 

Finn jerked out of his thoughts to focus on what Poe was saying.  Poe continued, “I think that Snoke will make his move in the next few days, and I fear for your safety.”   Poe then added, quietly, “Please try stay out of trouble, my Falcon.” 

 

Poe spun him into another turn and all of the breath in Finn’s lungs was suddenly gone.  _He knows?  He knows I’m the Falcon?  The bastard knows I’m the Falcon, and he never said anything?_   Finn froze in the middle of the dance floor; Poe bumped into him. 

 

Poe let go of Finn and stepped back.  “What’s wrong?” 

 

Finn fought the urge to scream.  _What’s wrong?  What’s wrong!  Really, Poe?_   Finn took a deep breath, intending on telling Poe just what was wrong.  In no uncertain terms.  Loudly.

 

Poe could see the flash of anger in Finn’s eyes, and he knew that he’d done something stupid, pushed things a bit too far, but he was still riding the high of having just spent several minutes with Finn in his arms.  _Screw it_ , he thought.  _If I’m ever going to be brave, it’s going to be now_.  Poe raised his hand to Finn’s cheek, brushing his thumb across it.  He met Finn’s eyes and then leaned in.

 

For a split second Finn thought about stopping him, swatting away Poe’s hand and giving Poe a piece of his mind, but his anger immediately transitioned into something far more primal. 

 

Finn grabbed either side of Poe’s face and pulled him in.  Poe moaned and turned his head slightly, opening his mouth as their lips clashed in a hungry kiss.  Poe’s fingers dug into Finn’s back; he tried to draw Finn even closer.  Finn heard himself whimper as the kiss immediately deepened, his hands snaking to the back of Poe’s head.  Finn caught Poe’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, none too gently.  Poe made an absolutely obscene noise.

 

It was not a nice kiss; it was not a polite kiss. It was a sloppy, rude sort of kiss, the kind of kiss that was certain to generate plenty of gossip, and they were in the middle of the dance floor, on full display.  The pointing fingers and shocked whispers travelled like wildfire down the length of the party. 

 

Poe and Finn didn’t care.  They were in their own little bubble, each desperately trying to taste and kiss as much of the other one as possible.  Each trying to make up for five years of lost time.

 

As Poe moved to ghost his lips down Finn’s neck, he heard Finn quietly plead, “Poe.”  Poe froze.  His eyes went wide.  He broke off the kiss and stepped back.  _You know?_   Even without saying it, he knew Finn understood.  Finn nodded.

 

Poe opened his mouth.  “Finn, I lo—”

 

Hux’s voice cut through the din of the party.  “I’ll damn well unmask every man here to make sure he isn’t one of those stupid vigilantes!”  The Commander ripped off a dancer’s mask, glaring at the middle-aged man beneath it.

 

Hux was making his way towards them, accosting anyone in a Fox or a Falcon costume. 

 

Poe’s reaction was immediate.  He ripped off his mask, his eyes never leaving Finn’s.  _I’m so sorry_ , _Finn._   _I should have told you._   Poe sighed. _There’s so many things I should have told you_.  He grimaced: _time for_ _Poe Dameron, society dandy_.  He leaned forward into Finn and suddenly all of Poe’s coordination evaporated. 

 

Finn caught Poe before he slid down his entire body and realized Poe was in the middle of a performance.  _Guess I’ll join you_ , Finn thought, loudly slurring his next words: “NO!  You’re doing it wrong!  I’m telling you that it goes one-two-threeeee, one-two-threeeee, not one-two-threeeee-fourrrr.”  Finn giggled, pressing his lips into Poe’s hair. 

 

Poe patted Finn’s chest.  “Noooooo, buddy, it’s a-one-two-three-fourrrrrrrrrr.  I know these things,” Poe slurred.  He raised his head to nuzzle Finn’s neck.  “Mmmmm, good,” he murmured.

 

Hux suddenly towered in front of them.  “Huxy!  Poe, look!  It’s Huxy,” Finn bellowed.  Poe opened one eye and then resumed his nuzzling. 

 

Hux closed his eyes and shook his head.  _Damn drunks._   He turned to leave and then remembered tomorrow’s plans.  “Trooper, as you don’t appear to be in any condition to escort Miss Phasma home, I will take it upon myself to do so.  However, do not forget that you promised to go riding with her tomorrow morning.”  He waited for an acknowledgement. 

 

Instead, Finn took Poe’s head in his hands and turned it.  “Look, Poe, it’s Huxy!”

 

Poe smiled and waved.  “Hi, Huxy.”

 

Hux let out a small yell.  Teedo was suddenly next to him.  “What,” Hux snapped.

 

“The shipment, sir, it’s—”

 

“Not here, you cretin!”  Hux marched off.

 

As soon as Hux was gone, Poe began pushing Finn towards the far end of the party.  When they were clear of most of the crowd, Poe straightened, the drunk act over.  He grabbed his mask and put it back on.  “I’m going to see what shipment he’s talking about.”  He pressed a quick kiss to Finn’s cheek, saying, “Be careful.” 

 

Before Finn had a chance to react, the Fox disappeared into the crowd.

 

_Dammit, Poe!_  

 

Finn suddenly wished he had come in costume.

 

**# # # #**

 

Going home seemed like the best option, so Finn very quietly made his way out of the party and down the road towards the Trooper estate.  If nothing else, it would give him some time to think about everything that had just happened.

 

_Poe._   That was the singular thought rattling around his head.  There were plenty of emotions to go along with it: joy, anger, frustration, desire, a bit more anger… _okay, lots of anger,_ Finn admitted to himself, but there was also a fair amount of hope.  _Poe kissed me; he knew it was me, and he kissed me_.  Finn took in a deep breath, touching his fingers to his lips.  _And then he ran away._ He let his fingers fall.  _He does that a lot._

 

The square was empty as Finn crossed it.  Somewhere in the distance a group of dogs was howling, but otherwise, Los Angeles was quiet.  Finn liked the pueblo like this—it was hard to believe that just a few days ago, this space had been full of screaming and smoke.  He then remembered how close he’d come to getting killed.  _If not for Rey_.  Finn quickened his pace; when he got home, he was going to do one last search for Rey.  _If she’s not there, I’m going to find Poe, and we’re going to finish this thing once and for all._

 

**# # # #**

Ben watched Finn cross the square.  He’d been following the younger man since Finn left the Margulies’ party. 

 

Ben decided that as soon as Finn left the main road for the Trooper estate, that’s when he would act.  He pulled the pistol from its holster.  _No bothering with swords this time._

 

 


	17. Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be away from my computer for the weekend, so I thought I'd go ahead and post a chapter before I left.
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

 

**August 3-4, 1843:**

A part of Ben knew that killing Finn Trooper wouldn’t bring his mother back to him, wouldn’t make the pain at her desertion go away.  It wouldn’t fix things with his father, either, wherever Han Solo was making port these days.  And it certainly wouldn’t smooth things over with Uncle Luke…  But it might make Snoke proud.  _That will be enough_ , Ben decided.  _It has to be_.

 

The road was deserted, but there were still plenty of structures around to give Ben good cover.  He began to trot to keep up with his prey.  He figured one shot to wound and another, closer, to kill.  _That ought to do it_.  Ben took aim.

 

The staff swung down hard, hitting the back of his neck.  Ben pitched forward with a grunt, dropping the gun, as another hit landed in the middle of his back.  He drew his sword and spun around. 

 

“Rey?”

 

Her eyes were wild.  “The next time Snoke wants me gone, he should tell Captain Hutt to send more than two men.”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to act innocent, Ben,” Rey said, smoothly moving the staff around her body.  “Or maybe Snoke doesn’t trust you enough to tell you what he’s doing?”

 

Ben lunged at the girl.  She easily moved out of the way, landing another hit to his back.  He twisted, grabbing at her arm.  Rey kicked Ben but he managed to keep his hold.  “What are you doing here, Rey?” he demanded, pulling her forward and leaning his face into hers.

 

“Making sure you don’t kill my friend,” Rey head butted him and Ben stumbled back, clutching at his forehead. 

 

“Your friend is a useless waste of space,” Ben screamed.  Rey’s staff jabbed forward and Ben barely ducked out of its way.

 

“Why are you like this,” Rey asked.  “How does the son of Leia Organa end up so, so awful?”

 

“Leave my mother out of this,” the man roared, running at the smaller woman.  She dodged, but his blade caught her arm.  She winced in pain.  Ben snarled, “What do you know about my mother?”

 

“I know that she wouldn’t want you killing for Snoke,” Rey said, her staff ready to keep Ben from advancing any further. 

 

“Snoke is the only one who has ever believed in me,” Ben said, smiling at the hint of blood on her sleeve.  He nodded to it.  “You should go before this gets to be too much.” 

 

Rey could feel the cut on her arm, but she wasn’t going to give Ben the satisfaction of backing down, not now.  He took a step forward and her staff was there.  She met his eyes.  “You could still stop, you know,” she said.

 

Ben paused, as if what she said made no sense.  Rey continued, “There’s still time.  If you got out now, you might not do something you’d regret.”

 

Ben leaned forward, pointing his sword at the girl.  “Listen, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but I’m going to see this through to the end.”  He began advancing with every attack he knew, but Rey was fast and her staff kept him at a safe distance. 

 

Ben screamed in frustration. 

 

It was Rey’s turn to advance.  She was a blur of motion.  It was as if the staff was an extension of her.  And she kept connecting.  First, she got his arm, then his ankle.  Ben let out a yelp.  A part of him wondered if he was deliberately losing to this girl.  _No.  No?_  

 

Ben’s resolve wavered for a moment.

 

Suddenly, Rey swept his legs from under him.  He was on the ground, Rey’s staff at his throat.  She was breathing hard, sweat gleaming off her forehead in the moonlight.

 

“Go on then,” Ben said, challenging her. 

 

“I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“Too good to kill me, I suppose,” he spat.

 

Rey paused. “No, I just can’t kill you.”

 

“You’re weak.”

 

“No, I’m not like you.”  _I’ll never be like you_.

 

He sensed it then—the anger, the hurt, the power.  “You could be,” he said, “like me.  I could train you.  Help you become more powerful, better able to take on all of those bullies who try to put you in your place.”

 

There was a brief flicker in her eyes.  _She knows.  She understands_.  Ben leaned forward slightly. 

 

Then, Rey remembered herself, why she was here.  Who she was protecting.  “I’ll.  Never.  Be.  Like.  You.”  She pushed the staff back at Ben.

 

Ben closed his eyes.  “So we’re at an impasse.”

 

Rey held the staff at his throat.  “What happens if I let you go?”

 

Ben laughed.  “I get up and leave and never bother you or Trooper again.  Is that what you want to hear?”

 

Rey pulled back the staff a few inches, shaking her head.  “Why do you have to be this way?  Aunt Leia—”

 

“ _Aunt_ Leia?  As in my mother?  _That_ Leia?”

 

“Yes,” Rey said, her voice small.  _Dammit.  Dammit.  Dammit.  Why did I have to say that?_

 

“Aunt?”

 

“Yes,” Rey said.

 

“Are you saying…  How do you know my mother?” Ben’s voice was rising.

 

“She came searching for me.  She took care of me after my mother died.”

 

Ben hit the staff and rolled away from Rey.  He was up in an instant, his sword once again pointed at her.  “She left to go find _you_?  _You’re_ the reason she went away?  You’re Luke’s…”  He couldn’t choke out the word.

 

Rey didn’t know how to answer, so she stood, ready to defend herself. 

 

“You?” Ben’s voice was full of fury and hurt and sadness, and Rey found herself lowering her staff. 

 

“Yes, me.”  She hoped she sounded defiant.

 

Ben’s eyes were glassy.  He labored through three or four deep breaths.  “You,” he said quietly.  He then turned and walked away.

 

Rey stood there, watching Ben’s retreating form.  She took a long breath, her body tense, expecting Ben to return at any moment.  Instead, he just kept going.  As soon as Ben disappeared into the pueblo, Rey turned toward the compound.  _I need to find Finn_.

 

As she ran home, she couldn’t help but turn her head and stare back in the direction Ben had gone. 

  
**# # # #**

           

Poe followed Hux for the better part of the night, and as far as he could tell, the shipment was nothing more than some grain. 

 

By the time Poe guided his horse into the Organa stables the next morning, he was beyond tired.  He’d had plenty of time during the night to worry over how he left things with Finn, but as the sun crept across the yard, the need to sleep outweighed his guilty conscience.

 

Just before Poe opened the door, Snap threw it open.  “Poe, thank goodness you’re back!  We have to ride to the Trooper estate.”

 

Poe closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face.  “Snap, buddy, unless this is a life or death situation, I have to get some sleep.”

 

Snap grabbed Poe’s shoulders and turned him back towards the stables.  “It’s life or death, Poe.  Trust me.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“You’re up early, Miss Phasma,” Teedo said, helping the lady onto her horse.

 

“Master Finn and I thought it would be nice to go riding before it got too hot,” she said, watching as Finn mounted his horse.

 

“Have a good ride,” the man said, far too cheerfully, as the pair started out from the stables.

 

**# # # #**

 

As Poe and Snap pulled their horses into the Trooper courtyard, Poe’s blood ran cold.  Servants were huddled in groups, crying.  None of them would meet his eyes. 

 

Poe pushed himself off of BeeBee and crossed to Maz.  He’d known the tiny woman since he was a child.  “Maz?”  His eyes were already filling with tears.  _Please don’t tell me he’s…_

 

She was shaking her head.  “There was an accident,” she said.

 

“Finn?”

 

She opened her mouth and then dissolved into a huge choking sob.  She shook her head.

 

Poe collapsed. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap somehow managed to get Poe back to the Organa estate. 

 

With Kes still unresponsive and Rey missing, the atmosphere was already tense.  Now, with the news of Finn’s death, it was downright oppressive. 

 

Leia threw herself into trying to track down news on the infamous Captian Hutt.  Nien busied himself in the stables.  Snap paced throughout the house like a caged animal.  Poe was little better than a zombie—he drifted from room to room without purpose. 

 

No one talked; they avoided each other’s eyes.  They’d been defeated before the battle had even really begun.

 

Poe looked in on his father’s sleeping form.  Poe wanted to sleep—kriff, did he want to sleep—but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Finn.  Finn’s angry eyes when he’d first spun him into the waltz last night; Finn as the Falcon, whooping and hollering after they’d saved the three men from the gallows.  Finn when they were kids.  Finn during their first kiss.  It was excruciating. 

 

Poe went out to the stables, intending to brush down BeeBee, when it all became too much.  He screamed and began kicking the sides of one of the empty stalls.  He beat against the walls until he didn’t have the energy to lift his arms.  Then he slid down into the hay.  “Dammit, Finn.  You weren’t supposed to die on me.”  He choked back a sob.  “We were supposed to…we were gonna…I was gonna tell you, Finn.  I was finally gonna…”  He buried his head in his hands as his body shook.  He cried like he’d never cried in his life.

 

In the late afternoon, Nien found him in the stall.  He didn’t say a word, simply grabbed Poe’s shoulder and helped him up.  He then placed his hand in Poe’s back and directed him to the house.  He pushed Poe into a bedroom.  “Sleep.” 

 

As Nien shut the door, Poe collapsed into the bed.  He couldn’t fight it any longer. 

 

Still, his sleep was fitful, his dreams plagued by images of fire and the marketplace in ruins, the sound of Finn calling his name, begging him to ride just a little faster, to make it to the Trooper estate before the morning ride.  It was Poe’s own personal hell.

**# # # #**

 

Poe awoke with a jolt.  The moon was up and the house was quiet.  He got out of his bed and went to the door.  He listened for the sounds of the rest of the household.  Nothing. 

 

Poe knew what he had to do.  The Dameron house was gone; Rey was missing; Finn was dead.  _This ends tonight_ , he promised.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe rode up to the wall at the far end of the Trooper estate ready to do something stupidly brave or perhaps just something stupid.  At this point, it didn’t matter.  At this point, nothing mattered.

 

He dismounted and patted BeeBee’s neck.  Poe could swear the horse shot him a look that said _you’re an idiot_ as he began scaling the wall.  “Yeah, Bee, I know.  That’s the popular opinion.  But I can’t let them hurt anyone else.  They’ve already taken…”  He couldn’t finish the thought.  The horse whinnied, and Poe took that as tacit approval. 

 

As Poe pushed himself to the top of the wall, he surveyed the grounds.  The wind picked up, and Poe could smell the ocean.  Poe closed his eyes, promising Finn that he would end Snoke’s reign tonight.  _And then I’ll find Rey, I swear_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe knew this wasn’t going to be easy.  He knew the chances were pretty good that he was going to get caught.  He didn’t care.  He didn’t have anything left to live for, really.

 

Still, Poe managed to make it all the way to Snoke’s study before everything went sideways. 

 

It was there, in the study, with his gun leveled at Snoke, when it all went wrong.  He’d made too much noise, left too many unconscious guards in his wake, not to be noticed.  As it was, Poe got a shot off as several men tackled him to the ground.  Poe looked up expectantly, but the shot went wide. 

 

As the men got some punches and kicks in, Snoke came around his desk to look down at the Fox.  The old man crouched down next to the masked man, who was pinned on his stomach, still struggling.  Snoke studied the Fox.  “Another few days and we’d be gone.  Was it really worth it?”

 

“Why don’t you let me up and ask me that?”

 

The old man chuckled and nodded to the men holding Poe down.  They jerked him up.  Poe put his shoulders back and held his head high, defiant to the bitter end.

 

“So who are you,” Snoke asked.  In one clean move, he ripped the mask off. 

 

Snoke closed his eyes and shook his head.  “Dameron.  Of course.  I would have thought you had gotten the message after we destroyed your vineyard—tsk tsk.  Too much like your late father, I suppose.”  He let the mask fall to the ground. 

 

“That’s probably the best compliment I’ve ever gotten,” Poe said.

 

Snoke ignored him.  “I’m going to enjoy hanging you tomorrow.”  He turned to one of his guards.  “No need to worry about a gallows; we’ll find a tree.  That’s all this bandit deserves.  Put him in the cellar.” 

 

A guard produced a set of manacles and forced them onto Poe’s wrists.  Two guards then shoved him out of the room.  Poe yelled back, “The resistance will not be intimidated by you, Snoke.  This isn’t over!”

 

Snoke sat down at his desk, dismissing the rest of his guards with a wave of his hand.  “Oh, but it is over, Fox.  It truly is.”

 

 


	18. I Can't Do This By Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has gone wrong!
> 
> The Fox is captured. Finn is dead. Snoke has won.
> 
> Things are at their bleakest!
> 
> ...Or are they?

 

**August 4-5, 1843:**

Rey stood in a dusty passage, listening. 

 

Hiding on the grounds of the Trooper estate had been remarkably easy.  During the first year she’d lived with the Troopers, she and Finn had explored all of the passages his parents had built.  That made it easy to sneak around without being seen.

 

And that’s exactly what she’d been doing for the past few days. 

 

Once she realized that Snoke had tried to have her kidnapped, she figured it was best to stay out of sight.  She’d hidden in the pueblo the first few days after Hutt’s men attacked; then, after her run-in with Ben last night, she’d returned to the Trooper estate, but Finn had already been asleep, and then, before she’d been able to tell him she was safe, he’d gone off riding and…  Rey tensed.  _I will avenge you, Finn_.

 

She realized now, though, that it might have been wise to let someone else know she was safe.  Especially as it might have helped to prevent a certain young man from going off on a wildly under-planned suicide mission.

 

Rey had been trying to make her way through the passages of the house when the Fox had come barging into the estate like a madman.  She couldn’t help him, and before he’d gotten very far, he was caught, so the best she could do was move to where she could listen.  _Poe, you nitwit!_ Rey thought as Snoke unmasked him.  _What were you thinking?_

 

As soon as Snoke mentioned hanging, Rey bolted. She found the passage that led to the mission.  She’d tell Friar Statura, who would go get Aunt Leia.  _Don’t worry, Poe.  No one else is going to die._

 

# # # #

 

When the first guard reported the Fox’s capture to Hux, he didn’t believe it. 

 

Hux was pulling on his jacket as a second guard entered to confirm the report: “The Fox is captured and in the cellar under guard.”  _Finally, something is going the way it is supposed to_.  “Good, tell Captain Solo to…” Hux stopped himself as the two guards shared a worried glance.  “What is it?”

 

“It’s Captain Solo, sir.  He’s disappeared.”

 

“Disappeared?” Hux sighed.  _Of course, Solo would pick now to give into his theatrics_.  “Fine.  I’ll assume his command for the time being.  Double the guard around the house.  I need to speak to the Governor.”  Hux straightened his jacket as he rushed from the barracks. 

 

When Hux reached Snoke’s study, he found a very angry Captain Hutt looming over Snoke’s desk.  “…and the next time you tell me a job will be easy, it damn well better be easy, Snoke!”

 

“Perhaps your men…”

 

“Don’t even think of questioning my men!” Hutt yelled.   
  
Hux raised an eyebrow and shared a look with the Governor, who leaned back in his chair, tenting his hands in front of his face.  “It seems that the girl managed to best two of the Captain’s men.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes.  “In all likelihood, Captain Hutt’s men were drunk when they tried to take her.” 

 

Captian Hutt spun to face him.  “Are you saying…” he began to bluster.

 

“What I am saying, Captain, is that we gave you the girl on a silver platter.  If your men couldn’t handle her, that’s not our fault.  Get better men.”  Hux walked to a leather chair and sat in it. _I don’t have time for this kind of incompetence_.

 

Hutt looked from the Commander to Snoke and back again.  “Fine!  It makes me no difference.  Just be warned, that girl is out there somewhere, and my guess is she’ll be coming back for you.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Friar Statura hated horses, but Sister Kaydel had insisted and time was of the essence, so Statura found himself holding on for dear life (and perhaps screaming) as he rode to the Organa estate.  When Nien saw him, the older man ran forward, trying to steady the horse and yelling for Snap.

 

Statura plunged off the horse, hitting the ground hard.  Snap was there in an instant, helping him up.  “Friar, what are you doing here?”

 

The Friar spoke in short, breathless bursts.  “Rey. Is. Fine. She. Found. Me.”  He took in a deep breath.  “Snoke. Captured. Poe. Hanging. Him. Tomorrow. Morning.”

 

“Leia,” Snap roared, pulling the Friar along with him.

**# # # #**

 

Kes’ head was throbbing and every breath scratched his throat.  He coughed.  There was yelling somewhere in the distance.  He forced his eyes open.  _This isn’t right.  Where?_   “Where am—” He was overtaken by a coughing fit.  Kes pushed himself up.  “Hello?” he finally managed.

 

Kes saw a pitcher next to the bed.  After downing two full glasses of water, he forced himself to follow the sounds.  He stepped into the courtyard of the Organa estate to see Leia and her three servants having an argument with the Friar and a man in a grey cloak.  “What in the blue blazes is going on?”

 

To a one, they turned to Kes, varying degrees of shock on their faces.

 

“Kes, you’re awake,” Leia said, rushing to him.  “What are you doing out of bed?”

 

Kes coughed.  “You lot are raising hell out here.  Woke me up.”  Kes’ eyes lingered on the figure in the grey cloak.  Kes shook his head as he recognized the man.  “Took you long enough to come home,” he said.  The man bowed his head.

 

“You should be in bed, Kes,” Leia said, trying to push him back towards the house.

 

“What’s going on, Leia?”

 

Leia wanted to fight him, but Kes got that determined Dameron glint in his eyes and planted his feet on the ground.  “Leia,” he repeated.

 

“Fine, Kes.  I don’t know how much you remember, but the long and the short of it is this: a few nights ago, Snoke had the Knights of Ren burn down your house.  Snap and Nien pulled you out and brought you here.  Then, it seems that Snoke tried to kidnap Rey, but…” Leia turned to Friar Statura.  “The good Friar tells us that didn’t work.  Unfortunately, it seems Snoke was able to orchestrate another ‘accident,’ and Finn Trooper is dead.”  Kes closed his eyes and muttered a quiet _dammit_.  “And then, there’s the issue of Poe.”

 

“Poe?  What does Poe have to do with any of this?”

 

Leia fought the urge to roll her eyes.  “I know that when anyone puts on a mask, it seems to render them immediately unrecognizable to everyone—even their close friends and family—but did you never once suspect that Poe was the Fox?”

 

“Poe is the Fox?”  _Well I’ll be damned_.  Kes smiled.

 

“Yes, and unfortunately, when he found out about Finn, he went and did something stupid.”

 

“Of course he did.”

 

Snap added, “He’s set to be hanged in a few hours.”

 

Kes took a deep breath, fighting against another cough, and fixed Nien dead in the eye.  “Get one of the horses ready for me.”

 

Leia put a hand on Kes’ arm.  “Kes, you just woke up—“

 

“Leia, don’t tell me not to go after my son.” 

 

Leia nodded.  “It’s settled then,” she said.  “We ride immediately.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe took a quick inventory.  At least one broken rib and some nasty bruises on his sides and his left shoulder, but all in all, he was still in one relatively healthy piece.  He was sitting on the dirt floor in the back of the cellar in some sort of storage room.  He’d tried exploring it for the better part of the last ten minutes.  That was after the ten minutes he’d spent trying to force the door open.  _Stupid oak door._

 

There were two guards just outside the door.  From time to time, Poe heard snippets of their conversation.  He’d spent a few minutes trying to talk them into letting him out.  Seems they didn’t take to the ol’ Dameron charm.

 

Now he was settled in the back of the room, trying to get the manacles off his wrists, but to no avail.  Poe leaned back and sighed.  _I’m going to die tomorrow_ , he thought.  _Unless I can figure something out_.  This was usually when inspiration struck or—remembering the night he’d ended up in Finn’s room—divine intervention.  _I could use a bit of that right now_.

 

Poe surveyed the room for something useful.  It didn’t help that it was almost completely dark—the only light was what seeped in from the torches outside the door.  From his earlier explorations—or more to the point, his angry bumbling—he knew there were shelves on one side, and the other side seemed to be filled with bits of furniture stacked at odd intervals.  Everything was covered in a layer of dust so thick, Poe figured no one had been in here since Finn’s parents died. 

 

_Finn._

 

Poe leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, shivering as the chill of the stones seeped onto his skin.  _Dammit_.  “Why did you have to go and die on me, Finn,” Poe asked the darkness, his voice breaking.  Poe felt the tears welling up in his eyes.  _Why didn’t I tell him five years ago? Why did I waste all of that time?_   _Hell, why didn’t I tell him last night?_ He buried his face in his hands.  “I can’t do this by myself.”

 

“The great Poe Dameron is just giving up?” 

 

Poe could swear he just heard Finn’s voice.  _So now my mind’s going.  Great_.  “Yeah, buddy, I’m giving up.”  Poe chocked back a sob and wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hands.  “I’m sorry, Finn,” he whispered, “for everything.  If I had to do it over again, well…”  Poe took in a deep breath and leaned his head back against the cool stones.

 

There was the sound of dirt crunching under someone’s foot.  Poe’s head jerked up.

 

“Glad to hear it.  And when we get out of this, Dameron, you’re going to explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea to run off and leave me at the party all alone.” 

 

Poe stood up. _That’s not what the Finn in my head would say_.  Poe scanned the room.  Terror and hope filled his chest as he made out a dark figure in the far corner.  “Finn?”

 

Finn stepped forward.  “Hi, Poe.”

 

Poe wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh.  And he was pretty sure he did all three simultaneously.  He threw himself at Finn, grabbing at him awkwardly as his hands pulled against the manacles.  “You’re alive!”  Poe pressed his lips to Finn’s, and he shuddered as Finn kissed him back.  _Finn’s alive and he’s kissing me!_  

 

Finn closed his eyes, working his hands through Poe’s curls, loving the taste of him and thanking the maker that the stupid moof-milker hadn’t gotten himself killed last night.  “Oh, Poe,” he breathed out.

 

“I’m sorry,” Poe said in between quick kisses.  His hands grasping at Finn’s shirt, pulling him closer.  “I’m so sorry,” Poe kept repeating. 

 

Finn chuckled, gently pushing Poe back.  “Poe, it’s okay.”  He kissed Poe’s forehead.  “I’m okay.” 

 

Poe stepped back just far enough to search Finn’s face.  Finn smiled.  He put his hand on Poe’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear.  Poe’s voice was shaky as he asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

“This is a rescue, Poe.  I’m breaking you out,” Finn said, pulling Poe towards the back of the room. 

 

Poe started laughing.  “Of course, it is.  Of course, you’d come back from the dead to rescue me.” 

 

“I’d cross hell itself to rescue you,” Finn said, and the earnestness of the statement made Poe’s chest hurt. 

 

He squeezed Finn’s hand.  “Just don’t ever die on me again.”

 

“Okay.”  Finn smiled and then pushed at an indentation in the wall.  A door sprang open.  “Secret passages,” he said.  “Very useful when you don’t want to be caught.”  Poe shook his head, his laughter mixed with tears of relief.  Finn took Poe’s arm, leading him into the darkness. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was slowly making her way down the stairs.  She froze when she spotted another figure ahead of her, peering around the corner into the cellar.  The stair under Rey’s foot creaked, and the figure turned. 

 

Phasma’s eyes went wide.  “Rey,” she whispered, “you’re…”  She beckoned Rey forward.  As soon as Rey reached the stair behind her, Phasma hugged her.  “I thought you were…I mean, I’m glad you’re back.”  Rey smiled.  It was a bit awkward, but also nice.  For a moment, she forgot what she’d come down to the cellar to do. 

 

But as the awkwardness grew, Rey spoke, “Ummm, Poe?” and then motioned to the cellar.

 

Phasma nodded towards the far end of the cellar.  “Two guards,” she whispered.  Rey gripped her staff and gave a curt nod. 

 

Phasma moved quickly across the cellar, Rey nearly hidden behind her.  As the guards acknowledged her, Phasma broke into a smile, apparently about to say something.  Before she could, Rey moved forward, knocking the first one to the ground before either had time to react. 

 

As the second moved for his sword, Phasma stepped into his space, shoving him back.  Rey’s staff connected with his head, and he crumpled to the ground.

 

Phasma bent and retrieved the keys to the small room where they were keeping the Fox.  She opened the door and whispered in, “Hello?”

 

Rey grabbed a torch, shoving it into the space.  “Poe?”  She looked to Phasma.  “He’s gone.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn led Poe down a series of dark hallways until they made it to the kitchen.  Maz was waiting for them.  “Good.  Good.  You found your boy.”  She looked at the manacles on Poe’s wrists and frowned.   She turned to rummage through a nearby drawer, producing a large metal file.  “I think I can help with those.”

 

Poe looked on in awe as Maz worked her magic on the manacles.  As they clanged to the floor, Maz shoved a bundle of cloth at Finn.  “Now, go.  Before anyone spots you.”

 

Finn ran for the stables, which were deserted for the moment.  Poe came up behind him.  Finn began to put on his mask and cloak.  “Wait,” Poe said, reaching for Finn, a bit breathless.  “Just wait a second.”

 

Finn pulled down his mask.  “Poe, we don’t have a lot of time.”

 

“No, we don’t, but you can’t just die and then turn up to pull me out of the cellar and ride off without telling me what happened.”  Finn raised an eyebrow.  Poe said, “Yes, I know I’m being a hypocrite but humor me.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Phasma figured out that—”

 

“Phasma?!?”

 

“Yeah, Phasma,” Finn said.  “Who knew?  But it turns out, she’s on our side.  Anyway, she figured out that Teedo and Hux had rigged an accident for me, so she managed to pay off the men who were supposed to kill me and then she pretended I was dead.  I stayed hidden for most of the day and snuck back earlier tonight.  Just in time to hear your spectacularly—”

 

“Brave?”

 

“—dumb maneuver with Snoke.  So then, I just had to wait until they’d locked you up and come spring you.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said.  “I owe you one.”

 

“Don’t think I’m not going to remember that, Dameron.”  Finn began reattaching his mask. 

 

“So what’s the plan, Finn?”

 

“Ride into town, get all of the people to join us, and take down Snoke once and for all.”

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

Finn nodded to one of the stalls.  “They brought BeeBee in last night.” 

 

Poe started to go, but then he stopped and turned back to Finn.  He grabbed Finn and leaned in for a quick kiss.  “For luck.”  He winked and ran to BeeBee.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I might have lied about the whole Finn-being-dead part...


	19. The Battle of Los Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, dear readers, there be violence.
> 
> And here, dear readers, things get decidedly less fluffy (in places) and perhaps just a bit darker than usual.
> 
> It is a battle after all.

**August 5, 1843:**

The sky was getting lighter.  In another ten minutes or so, the sun would be up.  Kes nudged Chewie, trying to get him to go just a bit faster.  His heart skipped a beat as he heard the mission bell tolling.  He turned to Leia.  “That can’t be good.”

 

“No, it can’t,” she said, spurring her horse on.

 

**# # # #**

 

People from all over the pueblo were descending on the mission as the riders approached.  Leia turned to Snap, Nien, and Jess with a quick order: “Be ready to create a diversion.”  They nodded and split up.

 

Leia scanned the crowd for the usual suspects, but Hux, Snoke, and Ben were nowhere to be seen.  Leia turned to the man in the grey cloak and shrugged. 

 

Kes gasped and Leia followed his line of sight. 

 

The Fox and the Falcon stepped out of the mission.  “People of Los Angeles,” the Falcon shouted.  “For weeks, we’ve been pushing back against Governor Snoke’s rule.”

 

“And now,” said the Fox, “it’s time for you to join us.  The real us.”  The Fox pulled off his mask and the Falcon did the same. 

 

Finn said, “No more killing innocent people.  No more burning our homes to the ground.  It’s time to take back Los Angeles once and for all!” 

 

Poe yelled, “This ends today!”

 

The crowd erupted into a deafening roar.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben watched from the shadows of the cantina as Poe and Finn—the Fox and the Falcon—led most of Los Angeles towards the Trooper Estate.  He flinched as he saw his mother ride past, and his hands clenched as he recognized the man in the grey cloak riding next to her. He took a step forward, his hand on his sword, before he thought better of it.

 

Ben knew that he had a fickle temperament, but he also wasn’t stupid.  He did the math.  _Too bad about Hux_ , he thought, as he turned his back on the procession and made his way to the docks.  _Time to find another port to call home.  At least for now_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey and Phasma were saddling up their horses in the stables when they heard the general alarm.  Snoke’s men were running across the courtyard.  One of them shouted, “…hundreds of them.  Coming this way!”

 

Rey turned to Phasma.  “I don’t think we’re going to have to go looking for reinforcements after all.” 

 

Phasma smiled.  “No, but I’m guessing our guests might want some help getting in the front gate.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess pulled her horse alongside Poe’s.  “Good to see you out and about, Fox.  I guess rumors of your capture were a bit exaggerated.”  From the other side of Poe, Finn laughed.  “Good to see you too, Finn,” Jess said, “Guess you aren’t dead.” 

 

Poe laughed.  “We’re just full of surprises, Jess.”

 

Jess smiled and nodded her head towards three riders coming up behind them.  “So are we.”

 

Poe turned and nearly fell off his horse.  Leia was flanked by two men, and if the sight of his father on Chewie wasn’t enough of a shock, the man riding next to him was.  “Jess, is that?”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm,” she said smugly.

 

“But how?”

 

“Leia sent me to find Skywalker and drag him back here to help.”

 

“The only thing that would make the group complete would be if we could find Rey,” Poe said.

 

Snap rode up to join them.  “You didn’t hear?”

 

“Hear what?” Finn said. 

 

“Rey’s fine.  She got away from Hutt’s men.”  He turned to Poe.  “She’s the one who told us Snoke captured you.  How’d you get away from him, anyway?  And why aren’t you dead,” he asked Finn.

 

The Trooper estate came into sight.  Poe’s eyes darkened.  “It’s a long story, buddy.  But I figure we’re going to have plenty of time to tell it after we take care of Snoke.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Snoke barked orders at the servants.  “Just the papers from the study and the contents of the safe!  There isn’t time for anything else.” 

 

Three beleaguered men rushed to fill Snoke’s carriage. 

 

“Hux,” the old man screamed.  “Hux!  Where is that damned man when you need him?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Commander Hux was evaluating the odds of making it out of this alive and intact.  He’d worked for Snoke for the better part of fifteen years now, and there had been several close calls: leaving cities just before the angry mob, slipping out of town in the dead of night.  But this felt different. 

 

It didn’t help that nothing seemed to be going to plan.  Hutt hadn’t taken care of the scavenger girl; Solo had disappeared; Dameron had managed to escape, and now his men were telling him that Trooper was alive.  _Just goes to show, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself_ , Hux thought as he pushed one of the guards out of the way and stomped towards the stables.  Hux had no intention of dying here today. 

 

He found a horse and began saddling it.  _This is just a sign that my association with Snoke needs to come to an end; besides, what is it they say? He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day_.

**# # # #**

 

Poe turned to Leia: “You, Snap, and my father, keep moving forward to the front gate.  Jess, Nien, Finn, and I are going to circle around and see what we can do about opening it for you.”  With that, he kicked his heels and BeeBee was off.

 

**# # # #**

 

Maz watched the servants loading Snoke’s carriage carefully.  There was a lot of money and a lot of incriminating evidence going into that vehicle. 

 

The courtyard was chaotic.  Soldiers running; people yelling.  No one quite sure what needed to be done.  Maz crept through the chaos, thankful for her diminutive stature.  Slipping underneath the carriage, she moved to disconnect the horses’ traces. 

 

For good measure, as she rolled out, she stood up next to the horses, patting their necks and slowly unbuckling their girth straps.  _That carriage isn’t going anywhere today_.  Maz chuckled as she adjusted her thick glasses and walked back to the kitchen.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Kriffing secret passages, Finn!  I’m just saying, how fun could this have been when we were kids?”

 

“Which is probably why my parents waited until I was an adult to tell me about them,” Finn said, grunting as he pulled a lever. 

 

A door popped open, and Jess poked her head through.  “Clear,” she said.  The house was nearly empty, but the four still took their time moving through it. From the sounds outside, Leia and the rest of the throng had reached the front gates.

 

The four of them crowded around a window, watching Snoke’s men, who had the gate well covered.  “Any ideas,” Poe asked.  “Because I’m open to just about anything.”

 

Finn opened his mouth to speak when Jess jabbed him in the side.  “Look,” she hissed, pointing to a figure slowly making her way along the top of the wall towards the gate. 

 

“Phasma,” Finn said, grinning. 

 

Nien nodded towards a figure on the wall leading to the other side of the gate.  “Rey too.” 

 

“They’re going to need help,” Finn said, already running towards the door.

 

“Oh definitely,” Poe said, right behind him.

 

“Loud and obnoxious?” Jess yelled.

 

“It’s what we do best,” Poe answered as they burst into the courtyard.

 

“Hey guards,” Finn shouted.  “You forgot to watch your rear!”

 

Snoke’s men turned.  Teedo screamed, “Open fire!”

 

Jess, Nien, Finn, and Poe scattered. 

 

Rey and Phasma used the opportunity to jump off the wall and sprint towards the gate. 

 

Leia cried, “Charge the gate!”

 

**# # # #**

 

None of Snoke’s men knew what to do about Phasma, which gave her the opportunity to make a lot of ground.  Rey wasn’t quite so lucky, but she was skilled with her staff, and as Phasma reached the gate mechanism, Rey was coming up quickly beside her, keeping Snoke’s men out of the way. 

 

Phasma grabbed the lever with both hands and began pulling.  She grunted as it started to move in starts and stops. 

 

Snap and about a dozen of the bigger men out front were now at the gate, trying to lift it.  It was starting to budge when the guards began firing at the crowd.  Everyone scattered behind the safety of the wall. 

 

Phasma gave one last jerk and the gate opened.  People came flooding into the courtyard.

 

**# # # #**

 

The remaining Knights of Ren rode into the yard, hacking and slashing at anyone within their reach. 

 

Kes dismounted and drew his sword as a tall woman came rushing towards him.  “Do you mind,” she asked, nodding towards Chewie. 

 

“Be my guest,” he said, watching in awe as Phasma pulled herself into the saddle.  She rode towards the Knights of Ren with a yell.

 

Jess scrambled up onto the roof of the guardhouse and threw herself at one of the Knights.  As he tried to push her off, she clawed at his mask and bit his hand.  Shen managed to force the rider off his horse. 

 

Jess spotted two more of the Knights of Ren across the way.  Phasma was riding at them.  Jess laughed and spurred her horse to action so she could help the other woman out.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey spotted Teedo in the crowd and sprinted towards him.  “You!” 

 

Teedo tried to take aim before she reached him, but the crowd was too dense.  He threw his gun down and drew his sword.  “I owe you for my leg, you bitch!”

 

Rey had been living in Los Angeles for five years now and before that she’d been with her aunt for three; that was eight year’s distance from living on her own in the outskirts of Jakku, and Rey would have been the first to admit that in those eight years she had softened.  She’d learned how to feel again, how to laugh, even how to trust.  Still, those eight years didn’t mean she’d forgotten what she learned as a scavenger.

 

Rey brought out her staff.  The thing rippled through the air as she moved towards Teedo.  He raised his sword, but he never really had a chance.  She spun the staff and hit the man with a dizzying attack. 

 

In the midst of it, as he was tumbling backwards, his sword falling from his hands, the thing that Teedo would remember most—the thing that would haunt his dreams for years to come—was the look in her eyes.  They were the eyes of a predator: cold, calculating, devoid of any sympathy.  Teedo screamed as Rey knocked him unconscious.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snoke grabbed his coachman.  “We’re leaving.”  He shoved the man towards the carriage and climbed in, pushing away any of the rabble who got too close.  He found his gun, running his hand along it.  “Go,” he screamed. 

 

But the coach wasn’t moving. 

 

Snoke jumped out to see the coachman staring at horror at the harness, which someone had disconnected. 

 

Snoke ran for the house.

 

**# # # #**

Maz spotted the man in the grey hood and her eyes lit up.  “Finally,” she said.  

 

She dipped and ducked her way across the courtyard.  She avoided what fighting she could.  She might have thrown a punch or two, as well, but soon enough, she was next to him.  “Luke,” she said, tugging on his sleeve.  “Come with me.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Leia dismounted and found herself next to Kes and Snap.  “Are you sure you should be out here, Leia?” Kes asked.

 

“Don’t tell me you think this is no place for a woman,” Leia yelled over the din.

 

“Are you serious? Did you just see the woman who rode away on Chewie? I’m just not sure this is a place for anyone our age,” Kes said, kicking one of Snoke’s men in the chest and then coughing.  Leia shot him a withering look as she pressed forward.

 

Snap shouted, “We need to find Snoke.  The longer this goes on, the higher the body count.  If we can get Snoke, we end this.”  Leia nodded and pointed towards the house.

 

**# # # #**

 

Hux saw his opportunity as soon as the rabble came pouring into the courtyard.  He dug his spurs into his horse and galloped out, not bothering to look back.

 

Poe spotted the red-haired man through the throng.  “Kriffing hell!  I need a horse!”  He spotted Jess and Phasma dueling with what remained of the Knights of Ren and started sprinting towards them.  “Jess, Phasma, a little help please!”  Phasma grabbed one of the knights by the shoulder and jerked him sideways as Jess punched him in the stomach.  The man fell out of the saddle, and in the next instant, Poe was in it. 

 

“Thanks, ladies!”  He rode off after Commander Hux.

 

Soon, they were well clear of the fighting, on the open road, but Hux was not going to slow down. 

 

It didn’t matter.  Poe might be skilled with a sword, but there was no better rider.  He steadily gained on Hux until the other man had no choice but to pull up.  Just outside of town, Hux jerked the reigns and his horse skidded to an abrupt halt.  “What are you going to do, Dameron?  Outrun me?”

 

“Get off your horse, Hux!”

 

“Or what?”

 

Poe pointed his gun at Hux.  “Get. Off. Your. Horse.”

 

Hux’s eyes flared with hatred, but he complied, drawing his sword as he walked around the horse.  “I was leaving, Dameron, if you couldn’t see.”

 

“I don’t care,” Poe’s voice was low and vicious. 

 

“So this is some sort of revenge, is it?”

 

“No, it’s justice.  You and Snoke and Ben are all going to answer for what you’ve done here.”

 

Hux laughed.  “Perhaps Snoke, if you catch him, but not Ben.  Ben’s gone.  Disappeared.  I have to give it Solo, he had the sense to leave before things got too messy.”

 

“Fine.  I’m still taking you to jail.”

 

“Like hell you are…” Hux charged Poe with a savage attack.  Poe shoved his gun into his holster and drew his sword.

 

Dameron might have been noted for his swordplay, but Hux was no amateur.  He’d been trained by the best.  The two danced around each other, their blades a whirl of movement.  As the metal collided, it sang out.

 

They circled each other, no taunts, no unnecessary movements.  One would press forward; there would be an attack, a parry, a riposte, and then the other would initiate the action, over and over again. 

 

They moved so fast, it was hard to see what was happening, who had the upper hand, yet it was also mesmerizing—the fluidity of the movements, the grace with which both men moved.

 

Soon, a crowd was gathering around them. 

 

Poe kept watching to make sure neither he nor Hux were in danger of harming one of the onlookers.  When Hux realized what his opponent was doing, he sneered.  “Your sentimentality is going to be the death of you, Dameron.”  He lunged forward and caught Poe’s shoulder. 

 

Poe jumped back.  “Rather be sentimental than a self-serving sycophant.”

 

Hux chuckled.  “How poetic.”  Hux then feinted left and ran to the right, grabbing a young girl from the crowd.  He held his sword against her neck. 

 

Poe put up his hand.  “Hux,” Poe’s voice quivered.  “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, please…”

 

“See?  That’s what I mean, Dameron.  That’s why people like you never win.  You don’t have the killer instinct.”  He took a step back.  Poe took a step forward.  “This is what is going to happen.  I’m going to get back up on my horse and ride to the port, and you’re going to let me.  Otherwise, this nice young girl is going to die, and you can’t let that happen, can you?”

 

Poe wanted to scream.  His left hand grasped his sword tighter as his right hand flinched next to his holster.  _One shot.  That’s all it would take_.  The girl began to sob.  “It’s okay, sweetheart,” Poe said as calmly as he could muster.  “Nothing’s going to happen to you.  I promise.”

 

Hux laughed.  “What’s it going to be, Dameron?  Me or her?”

**# # # #**

 

Finn took measured steps walking down the hall towards the study.  He paused just outside the open door.  A shot rang out.  “Any closer and you’ll be dead, Trooper.”

 

“I doubt it, Snoke.  At best, you have five shots left.”

 

“Don’t test me, boy!”

 

Finn darted into the room, falling to the floor and rolling behind a chair.  Two shots rang out.  “You missed.”

 

Finn jumped towards the other chair, a shot zooming past his leg.  He was panting.  “You gonna try again?”

 

A shot hit the chair.  Finn flinched then smiled.  “That leaves one shot.” 

 

Snoke was moving, so Finn jumped and ran for the far side of the desk.  The last shot hit the window.

 

Finn stood.  Snoke threw his gun at him.  “You stupid boy!  Why couldn’t you stay dead!”  Finn’s sword was out in an instant. 

 

“You think that scares me?  I was running through rebel scum before you were even born!”  Snoke jerked his sword from its scabbard and charged Finn.

 

The clash between Poe and Hux had been elegant.  Two masters showing off their talents.  This was nothing like that.  It was raw and rough and bestial. 

 

Snoke hacked through the air.  Finn jumped out of his way, upending one of the chairs. 

 

They circled the room, one advancing, then the other. 

 

Suddenly, Snoke let loose a brutal attack; Finn found himself pinned against the wall.  He barely managed to parry the sword out of the way before it was back at him.  Finn kicked the old man and pushed away from the wall.  Snoke slashed his arm.  Finn winced at the pain. 

 

Snoke advanced and Finn found himself scrambling backward.  His foot hit an overturned chair.  He tumbled to the side, and as he pressed up, Snoke’s blade tore through the flesh of his back. 

 

Finn screamed and stumbled forward, but didn’t quite lose his footing.  He was gasping for air, and he could feel a wet warmth spreading across his back.  Tears fell from his eyes.

 

Snoke was still advancing.  If Finn didn’t get up soon, he was going to die. 

 

“I should have killed you when I killed your parents!” Snoke raged. 

 

Even though his back was in agony and every part of his body told him to just stay down, Finn straightened and turned to face Snoke.  “What?” he gasped.

 

“You heard me, boy!  Why I didn’t finish you when I killed—”  Finn rushed forward.  He chopped through the air, felt it as his blade caught Snoke’s leg.  Heard Snoke’s sword slice the air near his ear.  For the moment, Finn was beyond pain.  Everything was focused on stopping Snoke.

 

Snoke got his side.  Finn could feel the warm blood seeping out onto his shirt, but Finn kept pressing forward. 

 

He dodged an attack and punched Snoke.  The man floundered.  And that’s when Finn knew he had the upper hand.

 

In one swift move, Finn grabbed Snoke’s arm with one hand and plunged his sword into the old man’s chest with the other.  “This is for my parents.”  He drove it in to the hilt. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stood in the middle of the dusty road, sun high in the sky, sweat rolling down his back.  Time seemed to slow down to nothing.  Everything was condensed into a few sensations: the sight of Hux’s sick smile and the tears running down the little girl’s fat cheeks; the weight of the gun on his hip; the taste of blood on his tongue.  It didn’t matter.  None of it mattered.

 

“I’ll ask you again, Dameron.  Me or her?”

 

_One shot, that’s all it would take._   Poe didn’t doubt that he could do it.  Everyone underestimated his skill with a gun because he preferred the sword.  He flexed his fingers. 

 

The little girl whimpered and Poe froze, imagining what it would be like for her.  The bullet ripping past, the man’s blood on her face.  His hand started shaking.  _One shot_. 

 

He locked eyes with the little girl and knew what he had to do.  “Go,” Poe choked out.  “Don’t ever come back.” 

 

He threw down his sword.

 

Hux shoved the girl towards Poe and ran to his horse.  Poe took the little girl into his arms.  “Shhhhh, it’s okay.  He’s gone.”  The little girl’s family ran up to them, embracing them both. 

 

Poe scrambled away from them and fell, plunging forward till his forehead hit the ground.  He smashed the dirt with both fists, screaming, as he heard Hux’s horse gallop away.

 

**# # # #**

 

It was over.

 

It wasn’t what he expected. 

 

The old man gasped for breath, and his eyes met Finn’s.  They were full of shock.  Snoke lurched backward and fell into a chair before crashing into the floor. 

 

Finn stood, panting.  He stared at the blood on his sword, more tired than he’d ever been in his life. 

 

He’d known it wouldn’t bring his parents back, knew it wouldn’t erase what happened, but he had hoped it would feel better than this.

 

Finn threw his sword down next to the old man’s body and rubbed his face.  He felt empty.

 

After a few minutes, he walked to the drawing room.  He stared up at the family crest above the fireplace.  Then, he grabbed the painting of Snoke and Phasma and threw it to the ground with a yell.

 

 


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning the battle rarely solves all of your problems.
> 
> Now, the tough work of rebuilding Los Angeles begins.
> 
> Plus, there are still some dangers lurking out there in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG--the next to last chapter!

 

**August 5, 1843:**

They walked silently into the house.  Maz led Luke to a small room just off the kitchen.  There was a large map and a few papers spread across a table.

 

Maz walked up to it.  “I needed you to see this because—”

 

Luke was distracted by the noise of the fighting outside.  “Maz, surely this could wait until after—”

 

“Luke, I’m aware of what is happening outside, but I have faith in Finn and your sister.  They know what they’re doing.”  She walked back to Luke and took his arm, leading him to the table.  “This is important.  And if something happens to Leia, the Resistance will need a new leader.”

 

“Maz, I can’t—”

 

The small woman swatted at his arm.  “You’re right; _you_ can’t.  It will need to be someone like Finn, or maybe Poe, but whoever that is, they will need your support.”  She put her hands on her hips and gave him her most stern look.  “Luke, you shouldn’t have run away, but Los Angeles still needs you.  So be quiet and listen.”

 

Luke couldn’t help but smile at the bossy old woman.  He nodded and motioned to the table.

 

Maz pointed to several black X’s drawn on a map of the region.  “As far as I’ve been able to piece together, these are the plots of land Snoke has been buying up over the past year.  Notice the concentration here to the northwest.”  She pointed to a part of the map dotted with X’s.  It was land well outside the pueblo, but still close enough to give Luke pause.

 

_What are you planning, Snoke?_  Luke frowned.  _And how does the Trooper estate figure into this?_

 

“That’s troubling enough, but then…”  Maz pulled a piece of paper from under the map and handed it to Luke.  “One of the servants brought me this a few days ago.”

 

Luke scanned the letter.  It was short:

 

_Operations proceeding ahead of schedule on my end.  Once Trooper mine is secured, we can begin the final phase, and project Starkiller should be operational by November._

 

There was no signature.  Only two letters: _A.S._

 

Luke’s blood ran cold.  He turned to Maz, his eyes wide. Luke couldn’t say the name out loud—wouldn’t even let himself think it, really—but everything that had happened over the past year was starting to make a terrible kind of sense.  _Leia thinks he’s dead…_   Luke felt sick.

 

Maz gave Luke a pitying look.  She had the same suspicions that he did, and if they proved to be right, a lot of old family secrets were about to come to light.  She sighed.  “I asked Friar Statura to find out if anyone else has been buying land in that area or the adjoining areas.  I’m guessing his research will come back with a name.”

 

“It will,” Luke said, fighting hard against the panic rising in his system.  _Leia is not going to take this well_.  “Who else knows,” Luke asked.

 

“You, me, and the Friar,” Maz answered. 

 

A gunshot rang out on somewhere in the house.  Then another and another.  Maz’s eyes went wide.

 

Luke began rolling up the map.  “Let’s keep this between us for now.”  He handed the map to Maz and pulled out his sword.  “Find a place to hide this, and once the dust has settled,” Luke paused, noting that the gunshots had stopped and hoping that was a good sign, “we’ll let the others know about it, but…”  He pushed his lips together.  “Give me a few days to think about this, to figure out how I’m going to tell her.”

 

Maz nodded, following Luke out of the room.  “Don’t take too long, Luke.  We’ve all been carrying around too many secrets for far too long.  That’s how Snoke was able to come in and do the damage he’s done.”

 

“Secrets,” Luke repeated.  _Leia, I’m so sorry_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe rode back to the estate to find Leia managing the courtyard.  He nodded to her as he rode by.  She smiled and nodded back.

 

He scanned the scene.  _Finn, where are you?  Please be safe_.  He swallowed hard as he dismounted.  They had clearly won the day, but that didn’t mean there weren’t casualties.  “Snap, have you seen Finn?”

 

“Not for a while now.  Did you check inside?”

 

Poe ran for the house, throwing open the front door and running in.  “Finn!”  Poe sped down the hall and nearly overshot the drawing room. 

 

Finn was standing in front of the fireplace staring up at his family crest.  There was blood running down his arm and there was a terrible gash up his back.  “Finn, are you okay?” 

 

Finn didn’t respond. 

 

“Finn!” 

 

Finn startled and turned.  “Poe?” 

 

Poe grabbed Finn’s good arm.  “You okay, buddy?”

 

Finn closed his eyes.  “Yeah, Poe.  I’m fine.”  He reached up and touched Poe’s cheek, confirming that Poe was real.  He let out a relieved breath. 

 

Eventually, Finn asked, “Hux?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Snoke?”

 

“Dead.”

 

Poe nodded.  He could see it in Finn’s eyes, what he felt deep down in his own soul—the sense that things were still unfinished, that the war wasn’t really over.  For a moment, both men let the weight of the day’s events settle on them as they stared at each other.

 

Poe took Finn’s hand.  “Finn, I need to tell you—”

 

“Master Finn,” Maz yelled.  “There you are!”  Maz and Luke came into the main hall.  “Oh my!  Someone find the nun and tell her we have a patient for her.  Finn, are you well?” 

 

Poe dropped Finn’s hand and stepped away.  Finn opened his mouth to protest but then closed it as he heard Kes Dameron’s voice booming through the residence.  “Poe?  Poe Dameron, dammit, where are you?”

 

“I’m here, papa,” Poe said.  His eyes met Finn’s again for a moment before he moved towards his father’s voice. 

 

Finn took a deep breath and turned to Maz. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Phasma sat on a stone bench in the courtyard watching as Leia took charge of Snoke’s soldiers.  Rey slumped down next to her.  Neither spoke.  Both simply watched the scene unfold before them.

 

Jess ran from the house towards the side of the courtyard set up for triage when she spotted them.  “Snap,” she said. 

 

“What?”

 

She shoved an armful of bandages at the tall man.  “Take these over there and help take care of the wounded.”

 

“Okay,” Snap said, unsure when Jess had been promoted above him.

 

Jess walked to the bench.  “You don’t look very happy.  We won!  The good guys won.  That is a _good_ thing.”

 

Phasma looked down at her hands in her lap.  “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.  Where I’m supposed to go.”

 

Jess sat down on the ground in front of the bench.  She let out a long breath.  “I’ve been there.  Back when Leia found me.” She turned to look at the older woman, standing in the middle of the courtyard, giving orders like a general directing her troops.  Jess smiled.  “I’m guessing you’d have a place with her if you wanted one.”

 

Rey agreed, “She took me in after my mother died.”  After a moment, she added, “But, she is my aunt…”

 

“Leia Organa’s your aunt?” Phasma asked.  Rey nodded.  “That means Skywalker is your…”

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm,” Rey hummed.

 

“You know he’s back, right?” Jess asked.

 

“He’s here?”

 

“Yeah, Leia thought it was time for him to come home.”

 

Rey put her head into her hands.  Phasma put a hand on her back and shot a look at Jess.  _What’s wrong?_   Jess opened her mouth but didn’t even begin to know how to answer without upsetting Rey more.

 

Rey seemed to intuit their unspoken conversation.  “We’ve never met.  I mean, we’ve met, but he didn’t know I was his daughter.”  She curled into Phasma, who hugged the smaller woman. 

 

Jess wrapped her hands around her knees.  _Someone has to change the subject_.  “You two were wonderful today,” she said.

 

Phasma smiled.  “You were too.  That poor man; I didn’t think you were going to stop biting him.” 

 

Rey chuckled and looked up.  “Did you see the look on his face when she grabbed his hair?”  The three women erupted into laughter.

 

After a few moments, Jess got thoughtful.  “You know, it seems to me, that when the dust settles, whoever the new governor is, they’re going to need some new leadership of the troops.”

 

“Between the three of us, we’d make quite a formidable command team,” Rey said. 

 

Phasma raised an eyebrow, contemplating the idea.  “And unlike some people,” she added, “I think we’d be able to pull it off without wearing masks.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As the servants brought in the contents of the carriage, Luke, Maz, and Finn looked over the papers spread out on the dining room table.  Sister Kaydel was still fussing over Finn’s bandages.  He swatted away her hand, as gently as he could.  “Sister, I promise, I’m fine.”  She gave him her sternest look, but let him be.

 

“We’re going to need to find a way to fix the damage Snoke has done to the mine,” Luke said.  “But everything else looks to remain largely intact.  Most of Snoke’s plans seemed to hinge on you dying, Finn.”

 

Finn nodded, studying the papers in front of him.  _I’m not going to think about that right now_.

 

Luke moved to stand beside him, shaking his head.  “Finn, I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner.  I’ve seen the papers you gave to Friar Statura.”  He sighed.  “I shouldn’t have run, but I was afraid that my presence might exacerbate things.  As it is, I’m glad you didn’t give up.”  He put a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

 

Finn took in a long breath.  His voice was strong and steady as he thought out loud: “The most pressing concern is going to be getting that damn garrison off the property and making this a home again.  Maz, I’m going to put you in charge of the household staff.  I know most of them didn’t have any real choice when it came to Snoke, but if there are any that came in with him, see that they are relieved of their duties immediately.”  The old woman nodded and moved out of the room, already shouting to her subordinates.

 

Finn frowned.  “We’ll need to get the soldiers back to the old barracks near town.  Sooner rather than later, I hope, but I guess that will fall into the lap of whoever the nobles elect as governor.”  Finn looked at Luke who shook his head _no_.  Finn continued, “Once that’s settled, I want to focus on the mine.  That’s going to be my most important project for the foreseeable future.  After that, I can work through the various land deals Snoke made with the other nobles and try to fix what can be fixed.  I’m guessing there are going to be long lines of people with grievances, but we’ll handle those issues as they arise.  We’re also going to have to survey how much damage was done by the Knights of Ren.  I don’t know how badly they hurt the Dameron vineyards, but we’ll need to get someone on that.”

 

Luke couldn’t help but be a little bit in awe of Finn Trooper.  The young man seemed entirely unruffled by the prospect of running his estate and resuscitating the mine, not to mention leading the rehabilitation of Los Angeles more generally.  Luke said, “Whatever you need from me, just ask.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Thanks, Governor.  Luke.  Governor Luke?  Mr. Skywalker?”

 

“Luke is fine.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stood at the far end of the garden, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed in front of him.  Most of the nobles of Los Angeles were spread around the space, arguing over who should be the next governor.  Poe stared up at the sky, trying to ignore them.

 

“Skywalker’s here.  I saw him.  He knows how to do the job…”

 

“There’s a reason we got rid of him.”

 

“And that worked out so well for us!”

 

The bickering went back and forth.  Poe rolled his eyes, hoping that Finn was having a better time of things than he was.

 

“And what do you think, Fox?”

 

Poe jerked from his spot on the wall.  _Did someone just ask my opinion?_   “Umm, honestly, I think we should put it to a vote.”  A general consensus grumbled through the crowd.  “No, a vote of the people, _all_ the people.”

 

“Are you suggesting…”

 

“He can’t possibly mean…”

 

The arguing started anew.  Kes caught his son’s eye from across the yard and smiled.

 

After another half hour, the nobles begrudgingly agreed to open elections in a month’s time.

 

“But who do we get to lead things until then?”

 

“Poe?” 

 

Poe blanched.  “What about my father?  He’s lived here most of his life; he knows all of you.  He has a good head on his shoulders.”  Poe’s eyes rested on his papa, who was definitely going to pay his son back for this at a later date.

 

“What do you say, Kes?”

 

Kes chuckled.  “As long as it’s just for the month…”  The nobles cheered.

 

**# # # #**

 

It was several hours before Leia felt that the situation was calm enough for her to hand things over to Snap and Nien. 

 

Friar Statura caught her attention and waved her over to him.  He said, “Latest report from the docks is that Ben boarded a ship called the Finalizer headed north.  We think Hux may be aboard too, as well as a few other staunch supporters of Snoke.”

 

Leia frowned.  “Find out as much as you can about who captains that ship and where it’s headed.”

 

“Already working on it,” Friar Statura said.

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Captain Hutt’s ship was spotted headed south towards Tatooine.  Seems he has a hideout there where he likes to go and lick his wounds.  Reports from some of Snoke’s men are that he and Snoke had a falling out over Rey, so…”

 

Leia finished the thought for him, “So he’s probably not our biggest concern at the moment.  Although we should probably still keep an eye on him.”  Leia shook her head.  “Just when you think you’ve gotten everything taken care of.”  She looked around the yard, her eyes falling to her niece.  _I’d really hoped that this would settle things, that you’d finally be safe_.

 

Friar Statura nodded.  “Still, we’ve had a big win here today.”

 

“Let’s just hope it’s enough,” Leia said.

 

She walked to the bench where Rey, Phasma, and Jessika were talking, forcing a smile onto her face.  “Making plans for the future,” Leia asked as she approached.

 

Jess looked up.  “I think we’ve figured out the best way to organize the troops for the new governor, whoever that might be.”

 

“That would be my father, at least for the next month,” said Poe walking up behind Leia.

 

“Not you,” Leia asked.

 

Poe smiled.  “No, I managed to dodge that bullet.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’d make a fine governor,” Leia said.

 

Poe shook his head.  _Me?  Governor?_   He leaned over and kissed the top of Rey’s head.  “Glad you’re not kidnapped,” he said.  She smiled up at him.

 

“I think you’d be a good governor, too,” Jess said.

 

“Aww, Jess, you really do like me,” Poe said, plopping himself down on the ground next to her and bumping his shoulder into hers.

 

“They’re right,” Phasma said.  “You should think about it.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, unable to process the faith all of these people seemed to have in him.  _Governor of Los Angeles…_

 

Leia’s eyes met Rey’s.  “I think it’s time.”  Rey nodded and rose.  She was shaking.  Leia took her hand and murmured, “It’s going to be fine.  You’ll see.” 

 

As she and Leia walked off, Poe turned to Phasma and Jess.  “What did I miss?”

 

“So much, Fox,” Jess said.  “So much.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was standing next to the kitchen, deep in conversation with Maz, but as soon as Leia and Rey entered the hall, he broke off and ran to his friend.  Scooping her up in a huge bear hug, he kissed her cheek.  “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

 

“Look who’s talking.  I thought you were dead!”  Rey closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder and then whispered, “I’m so glad you’re all right.”

 

“Me too, peanut.”

 

She leaned back.  “Now that I know you’re safe and that Snoke is gone, I can say this.  Go talk to Poe.  This instant.  I will not listen to one more agonized speech over how great it would be if only you could tell him you loved him.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Finn said.

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, fine.  It was that bad.  But we talked.  Well, sort of.  What I mean is, we hinted at some things and…well, there was a dance and he…”  Finn trailed off.

 

Rey looked unimpressed.

 

“Fine.  I promise I will talk to him.  Soon.”

 

Leia cleared her throat.  “Speaking of talking to people that you probably should’ve talked to a long time ago…”  She motioned towards the next room.

 

Rey took a deep breath and nodded.

 

Finn smiled.  “You’ve got this, peanut.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Luke was sitting in the dining room, reading through the papers they had brought in from the carriage.  Finn had gone off to talk to Maz several minutes ago, so when Luke heard footsteps, he assumed it was Finn returning.  He rose.  “Finn, I think that you’re going…”

 

“Luke,” Leia said quietly.  He turned.  His sister was walking with Rey, the young woman who lived with the Troopers.  “Have you met Rey?”

 

For a split second, Luke wondered why his sister was introducing him to the Trooper’s ward.  “Leia, of course…”  Then, Luke suddenly knew.  His eyes travelled from his sister to the girl and back again.  “Rey?”

 

The girl nodded.

 

“Why didn’t…” Luke was asking Leia.

 

“Because I didn’t want her to, not at first,” Rey said.  “I was angry.  You left my mother.  I figured you’d leave me too.”

 

Luke closed his eyes.  “I screwed things up.”

 

“Yes, you did.  We all did,” Leia said.  “But that doesn’t mean we can’t start to fix them now.” 

 

Luke looked at his sister and smiled.  He took a deep breath and walked over to the two women.  “Rey, I’m Luke Skywalker.  I’m your father.  It’s nice to meet you.”  He extended his hand. 

 

Rey took it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Wednesday, the final chapter. 
> 
> And no worries, in it, the Fox and the Falcon will finally talk things out.


	21. Epilogue: The Fox and The Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've saved Los Angeles. 
> 
> Now, it's time to have a long-overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter where our boys finally talk things out.

 

 

**August 6, 1843:**

Finn Trooper stood on the balcony watching the sky slowly lighten.  In a few minutes, the sun would rise and with it, the rest of the household.  He took in a deep breath, scanning the horizon, supremely satisfied by the prospect of finally being able to run the estate on his own.

 

Finn knew he could do this.  It was scary, yes.  There were going to be hundreds of questions and people insinuating it couldn’t be done, but Finn knew, deep in his bones, that he could handle the Trooper estate.

 

At the moment, what he wondered about was whether or not he could handle Poe Dameron.

 

A small noise startled him, and he turned to see Poe stepping out of the shadows at the other end of the balcony.  _Speak of the devil…_

 

“Surveying your empire?” Poe asked. 

 

 _My empire?_ Finn thought. _My empire_.  The reality was sinking in.

 

Finn chuckled, “I see old habits die hard.” 

 

Poe walked towards him, shrugging.  “Well, I couldn’t very well show up at the front door at this hour, now could I?”

 

“So you thought you’d just climb up onto my balcony?”

 

“Honestly, yes.  It worked last time.  Besides, I thought you’d still be asleep.”

 

Finn’s smile widened into an evil grin.  “And just what exactly were you planning on doing?” 

 

Poe closed his eyes, more exasperated with himself than anything.  Taking a calming breath, he said, “What I meant was, why aren’t you asleep?”  He stood next to Finn, leaning forward against the railing.  “You should be asleep.”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.  Too much to think about.”

 

Poe nodded and joined Finn in watching the sun rise.

 

After a few minutes, Finn asked, “Who did they name as the new Governor?”

 

“My father agreed to take over the office temporarily.  At least until we can have proper elections.  Not just the nobles.  Everyone.”

 

“Real Elections,” Finn said.  “I wonder if that will change anything.” 

 

Poe allowed himself a little laugh.  “Let’s hope so.  Besides, considering that you now control the single largest estate in the region, I’d think you’d be a little less cynical.  Perhaps even happy.  If nothing else, it gives you an amount of political power you didn’t have before.”

 

Finn frowned.  “Yeah, I guess.  It’s just hard to think that all our problems are solved because Snoke is gone.”  He sighed.  “Ben escaped; Hux did too, and Snoke had other loyal followers who are still out there.”

 

“I suppose so,” Poe said quietly.  _One shot.  That’s all it would’ve taken_.  Poe closed his eyes and tried to remember that he did the right thing with Hux.  The little girl’s tear-streaked face rose up in his mind.

 

For a few minutes, the two of them let the sounds of the early morning wash over them.

 

“Why are you really here, Poe?”

 

Poe studied Finn.  The younger man simply looked regal—as if he were born to command vast estates.  He had such a promising future ahead of him.  Poe suddenly felt inadequate. 

 

“Poe?” Finn repeated, shaking him from his thoughts.  “Why are you here?”

 

Poe straightened.  “I never got a chance to thank you, for breaking me out of the cellar earlier.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Finn said.

 

Poe was building up enough courage to ask his next question.  He frowned.  Finn raised his eyebrows.  “Poe, what is it?”

 

“Do you think…”  Poe ran a hand through his hair.  He chickened out.  “Ummm, how long did you know about me, that I was the Fox?”

 

Finn broke into a huge grin.   “A while.”  He turned around, leaning back against the railing.  “I always wondered how you just happened upon my balcony of all the places you could have sought refuge that night.  You knew it was my room, didn’t you?  Knew if anyone would be sympathetic, it would be me.” 

 

Poe laughed quietly to himself.  “Hoped,” he said.  “I hoped.” 

 

Finn continued, “There were little things all along, but mostly, I just wanted it to be you.  I didn’t want to think that you were the insufferable dolt you were pretending to be.  I wasn’t sure, but I suspected.”  Finn then added, “I wanted to say something before the masquerade but I never did...”

 

“The masquerade,” Poe repeated quietly.  _It feels like it was a lifetime ago_. 

 

Finn asked, “Do you remember when we were dancing, and you were being so condescending?”

 

“No,” Poe said.  “I remember when we were dancing, and I was being my usual charming self.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Do you remember what you said?”

 

“I said that I thought you should be careful in the coming days because it was getting more and more dangerous.”  _Which was true_.

 

“I believe your exact words were _try to stay out of trouble, my Falcon_.”

 

Poe sighed.  _Why did I call him my Falcon? _“I didn’t say that.” 

 

“Yes, you did.”  Finn asked, “How did you know?”

 

“The family crest,” Poe said.  “I’m ashamed of how long it took me to put two and two together on that one.”  He shook his head.  For a moment, Poe basked in the memories of their adventures over the past few weeks, the electricity of their first swordfight in the graveyard, that thrilling feeling when he finally knew Finn was the Falcon, the elation when he discovered Finn was alive. 

 

Poe suddenly remembered something.  “Wait, in the cellar, you were mad at me about following Hux after the masque.  What was that about?”

 

Finn shook his head.  _Are you really that thick, Dameron?_

 

“Finn?” Poe demanded.

 

“You run off without a second thought, without waiting for me to back you up, and I’m just supposed to stand there and be happy about it?”  Finn could feel his anger rising.  “How many times did the Falcon help you during all of this, Poe?”  Poe opened his mouth to answer but Finn just kept going.  “And let’s not forget that night you showed up on this very balcony, and I got you out of the house.  Plus, you’ve seen me with a sword.  Kriff, you helped train me!  You really thought I should just stand around the masque while you worked things out?”  He pushed away from the railing and began to walk the length of the balcony.  “The truth is, you’ve never seen me as an equal, as either Finn or the Falcon.”

 

“That’s not true,” Poe said, but Finn kept walking.  “Finn, could you turn around and look at me?  Finn?”

 

Finn was already at the far end of the balcony, and Poe feared yelling for him would draw the attention of the servants, who had to be awake by now.  He marched towards Finn.  “You know that’s not true.  Kriff, Finn, how many times have you saved my life in the past few weeks?  Now, yes, I didn’t want you to get hurt…”

 

Finn laughed bitterly.  “You had a gunshot wound that first night, Poe,” he whisper-yelled.

 

“Yes, I know, but…”

 

“No, no but.  You and Snoke and the others were all operating under the misconception that I am some fragile babe who needs protecting.  Now, Snoke, I understand.  He underestimated me from the start.  But you?  Really, Dameron?  You grew up with me!  You know I can handle myself.  And then, to come crashing in here on some stupid suicide mission—you’re damn lucky you didn’t get yourself hanged, Poe!”

 

“It wasn’t some stupid suicide mission.  I thought you were dead!”  Poe said, his anger rising.  “And I wouldn’t have been hanged.”

 

“Yeah, because I got you out of the cellar!” 

 

Poe’s eyes flared with rage.  “So I’m the fragile babe that needs protecting?”

 

“Sometimes, yes,” Finn said.  “No, actually,” Finn corrected himself, “not some fragile babe, some brazen adventurer who doesn’t stop to think about things before he just rushes head first into them.  Seriously, Dameron, what in the world possessed you to show up here thinking you could take on all of Snoke’s men single-handedly?”

 

All of Poe’s anger evaporated.  His voice was small as he said, “You were dead.”

 

“What?!?”

 

Poe’s eyes filled with tears.  “What in the hell did anything matter anymore if you weren’t going to be there to share it with me?”  Poe closed his eyes and let the truth rush out.  “I’m sorry, Finn.”  He wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands, turning away so Finn couldn’t see him blubbering.  “It’s just that…  When I thought you were dead…”  Poe’s voice nearly gave out.  “Kriff, Finn, when I thought you were dead, it was the single worst thing in my life.  I didn’t have anything left to live for.”  He turned back around.  “You’re everything to me, Finn.  You always have been.  Always will be.”  Poe ran his hand through his hair.  “I know you can take care of yourself.  Kriff!  You’re amazing, Finn!  Of course, you can take care of yourself.  And…”  He was so flustered he was tripping over his words.  “And you’re meant for great things.  So many great things.  Hell, that’s why I thought if I went away, went to the Academy and got away from here, that you’d be better off, because the last thing you need is me…”  He ran the other hand through his hair.  “I just had to put this behind me, this whatever it is I feel for you, and for a while, I thought I had, but then I came back and…you were still you, and if it’s possible, you were even more wonderful than before…” 

 

Poe stopped and looked up at Finn.  His eyes full of equal measures of fear and hope.  “I wanted you to be safe because I…I…”

 

It was a lot of information to process, but Finn was pretty certain he’d kept up with the gist of it.  Finn leaned in towards Poe, his voice low.  “You mean to tell me that five years ago when you left, you were…”  Finn couldn’t finish the thought.  He shook his head.  “And now, after all this time, you’re saying that…”

 

In the end, Poe couldn’t believe how easy it was to say: “I love you, Finn.  I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

 

Finn closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.  It was everything he’d wanted to hear for so long.  But right now, in this very moment, all he could think was, _I really want to punch Poe Dameron in the face._

 

“Finn?”

 

Finn threw his head back and complained to the heavens.  “Of course, Poe is in love with me!  Has been since we were kids.”  His head snapped back so he could stare Poe down.  “And that’s why you left five years ago?”

 

Poe nodded. 

 

Finn’s hands clenched into fists as he growled, “You idiot!  You do realize that, at any time during the past few months—or hell, five years ago—if you had simply been honest with me…If you’d simply told me about any of this, we could have been together.  Not just as the Fox and the Falcon but…”  Finn turned back towards the gardens, slamming his hands into the railings.  “All the miscommunication!  All the times I cried myself to sleep because I’d convinced myself that you didn’t care about me.  Hell, all the secrecy!  All the times we had to trade information in the middle of the night or scramble up into trees to avoid being caught!  We probably could have resolved this thing long before now if you weren’t so focused on protecting me and keeping me in the dark, you, you…what’s another word for idiot?”

 

Poe tried to grab at Finn, but Finn pulled away.  “Finn, look at me.  Please.”  Finn refused to turn around, and Poe’s shame slowly gave way to outrage. “I’m not going to apologize for loving you, Finn.”

 

“No, of course not!” Finn was incensed.  He walked away from Poe.  “And I suppose that’s a convenient excuse for not being honest with me?”

 

Poe snapped, “The whole honesty thing works both ways, Finn.  Or are you really going to stand there and tell me that _you_ don’t have any secrets, that you’re an open book?  Were you not the Falcon?  Plus, if you suspected I was the Fox, why didn’t you ever come forward and confront me?  Why didn’t you tell me the truth about that, huh?”

 

“So this is my fault now?”

 

“No, but I think it’s safe to say that we’ve both been keeping secrets.”

 

Finn stared into Poe’s eyes, which were bright with annoyance but also with something else.  _Poe’s afraid_.  Finn felt the fury drain from him.  “What are you scared of, Poe?” 

 

Poe didn’t expect that.  “What?”

 

“Something is scaring you, Poe.  What is it?”

 

Poe looked down, refusing to meet Finn’s eyes.  “Poe!”

 

“Rey,” he breathed out.

 

“Rey?” 

 

Poe leaned back against the railing.  “Rey.”  He laughed a bitter little laugh.  “She’s amazing, and I can’t compete with that.  Kriff, I wouldn’t want to.”  He locked his eyes onto Finn’s.  “You want to know why I left five years ago?  I left because it was clear how things were between you two, and I didn’t want my feelings for you to get in the way of that, and then when I came back and saw you with her?  Well, it was clear to me that…I mean, you love her, right?”

 

“Of course,” Finn said automatically.  He then added, “She’s like a sister to me.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Finn said.  He walked over to Poe.  _Stupid, insecure, wonderful Poe_.  “But it’s what I feel.  Rey’s my best friend, but I’ve never once been interested in her like that, and I’ve certainly never kissed her the way I’ve kissed you.”  Poe looked up at Finn.  “On multiple occasions,” Finn added, smiling.  Finn crowded into Poe’s space.  “You are an idiot,” he whispered.   

 

“I am?” There was a hint of hope in Poe’s voice.

 

“Ummm-hmmm.”  Finn took Poe’s face in his hands.  He sighed.  “Thankfully, it seems you’re _my_ idiot.”  He grinned as his thumbs brushed across Poe’s cheeks.  Poe closed his eyes.  Finn whispered, “Did it never occur to you that I might be in love with you too?”

 

 _No, it didn’t_ , Poe thought.  _I didn’t think I’d ever be that lucky_.

 

Poe’s smile was tentative.  He opened his eyes and shifted forward slightly, as if he were afraid Finn might rethink everything.  But Finn didn’t leave—he leaned into it.  Poe brushed his lips lightly over Finn’s and then pulled back, waiting for confirmation.  Finn didn’t waste a moment in pressing his lips more firmly into Poe’s, wrapping his arms around him and holding him in the kiss. 

 

Poe moaned as the kiss deepened.  He pulled Finn even closer.  _So lucky._

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe had no idea how long they stood there, wrapped around each other, but when, from somewhere behind him, he heard a maid let out a gasp and scurry away, he realized the sun was fully up, shining down on them. 

 

Poe turned his head to regard the maid’s retreating form.  “I think I just ruined your reputation,” he said, a smile crawling onto his lips.

 

“I’m pretty sure you did that at the masquerade,” Finn said, readjusting his shirt.  “But this is probably the nail in the coffin.”  He looked Poe up and down—hair mussed, clothes disheveled _.  Yeah, there’s no way she didn’t know exactly what we’ve been up to._   “So, what are you going to do about it?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Poe bit into his lip, pretending to give it some serious thought.  “The honorable thing would be to make an honest man out of you by offering to marry you.”

 

“True.” Finn nodded, hoping he looked appropriately thoughtful.  “But that is assuming I’d say yes.”

 

Poe clutched at his heart.  “You hurt me, my Falcon.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Well, I’d like to think that you wouldn’t give up so easily, my Fox.”

 

 “So,” Poe whispered, leaning in until his mouth was barely an inch from Finn’s.  “Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in all of Los Angeles?”

 

“Doesn’t seem I have much choice,” Finn said.  “My reputation’s in tatters.  I have to take what I can get.”  His smile widened.  “Even notorious outlaws.” 

 

Poe smiled, mumbling, “I’ll show you notorious…” 

 

“Shut up and kiss me, my Fox.”

 

“Whatever you say, my Falcon.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone, for reading this! 
> 
> I can't believe my first fic turned out to be 50k+ words long, but I had so much fun writing it--and the kudos and comments really kept me going. Thanks! 
> 
> I'm going to miss these guys; The Fox and the Falcon made me so happy every time I got to tinker with it.
> 
> But who knows? I might have to revisit the pueblo at some point to figure out if Poe would become Governor or what secret Luke is keeping from Leia; plus, I've become so enamored of the idea that Phasma, Jess, and Rey could become a ferocious trio of protectors of Los Angeles.
> 
> In the meantime, I'm @cha-llamala over on tumblr.
> 
> And to end, have some wonderful fan art of Finn and Poe hiding in a tree (from chapter 13):
> 
>  
> 
> <http://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/149076739958/gandalphin-this-is-just-some-fanart-i-drew-for>  
> 


	22. The Fox and The Falcon Return

Just a quick update to those of you still subscribed to tell you that there is now a sequel to _The Fox and the Falcon_ ,

called: [The Fox and the Falcon Return.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228775/chapters/25091868)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome comments and kudos.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala


End file.
